Dalton Academy?
by DareBearCriss
Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? MULTI-CHAPTER, MPREG, KLAINE. ***HAITUS!***
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 1**

**AN: Just saw the full ****performance of "Call me maybe" which Glee performed. That got me so pumped for Thursday so HEREE I COME SEPTEMBER 13TH. THREE**** MORE DAYS MAN! THREE MORE DAYSSSSSSS !**

**Dalton Academy?**

**(14 years old)**

"Daddy, can Mercedes come over?" Kurt begged his father with puppy dog eyes. Burt groaned at Kurt and looked into his blue-green eyes.

"I already told you, Kurt, We are going over to your grandma's house to visit. No if's, and's or buts."

"But daddy!"

"No buts, now go get Finn so we can go."

"No." He crossed his arms.

"What?" Burt asked daring him to say it again.

"No."

"Are you seriously saying no to me?"

"Yeah. No." he said more clearly.

"Kurt Elijah Hummel go get Finn" Burt said pointing to the staircase.

"I already said no."

"If you don't go, Mercedes will never come over again." Burt threatened

"No but I can go to her house."

"No you can't"

"Yes I can. You cant stop me."

"Kurt Elijah Hummel, I am your father and you do what I ask you to."

"No."

"I will stop giving you money to go to those shopping trips."

"Ugh! I hate you!" Kurt ran up the staircase and barged into Finn's room.

"Dad wants your tall ass." He said and left the room. Kurt ran into his room and went to his bed. He slowly sat on it, threw his pillow at the door and started sobbing. "I hate you" he said in between sobs. "Why does everyone hate me? I'm a lovable person. Just because I'm in love with my GUY best friend that moved doesn't mean shit. Why did Blaine have to move?" He said and started to sob harder.

"Kurt..." Burt said softly knocking on the door and entering.

"Kurt, i'm sorry."

"Just leave me alone"

Burt picked up the thrown pillow and slowly made his way to Kurt's queen sized bed.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Kurt mumbled to Burt.

"Kiddo, everyone doesn't hate you."

"Yes they do."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I get shoved into lockers, thrown into dumpsters, locked in port-a-potty's and rolled down a hill, locked in Janitor's closet's, thrown slushy's at, Books knocked out of my hands, " Kurt started to cry once again. "Clothes stolen while i'm in Physical Education, Book bag stolen, pens popped all over my clothes, Lunch trey thrown onto me. Lunch money stolen, Best friend taken away from me, Mother taken away from me. You see? The world hates me."

"Kurt.. Are those things really going on in school?"

"Yes."Kurt said through sniffles.

"Kurt, if you don't like it I can have you transferred."

"No, I can't leave Mercedes, Rachel or Tina."

"They can still come over. You know what? Give me 48 hours and i'll find you a good school. Just.. Lets get going to your grandma's house."

"Okay." Kurt wiped his tears and went over to his dad, Carole and Finn.

"Finn, I'm sorry for what I said to you."

"It's alright dude, you were in a bad mood."

"Don't call me dude."

48 hours later

Kurt limped into the house after another horrible day of school or as he liked to call it Hell. Burt was already home after his day of work at the garage. Carole was at her job at the hospital as a nurse and Finn was at football practice.

"Dad? I'm home" Kurt yelled limping into the kitchen after hearing a low "in here" call. "Kurt, guess what I have for you?" "Umm, Alexander Mac-queen's new summer collection. Please say yes" he whispered the last part.

"Nope," Kurt groaned when he herd that. "I have a school for you to transfer to." Burt said handing him the pamphlet.

"Dalton Academy for boys" Kurt read the title. "Nope" he said.

"But listen Kurt, this school has zero-tolerance towards any type of harrasment, they board there."

"But look at the tuition: 8,999 dollars. Thats too much, I'm sorry dad." Kurt pointed to it then closed the pamphlet and handed it back to Burt. "I'm staying at McKinley."

"Kurt, you will not be staying at that school that is hurting you. Look at you, your limping."

"I don't care, the tuition is too steep."

"Theres a scholarship. All I have to do is talk to the dean and ask if you can have the test. Please Kurt, take the test."

"I'll do it."

* * *

AN: Short but trust me the chapters will get longer. Please know that this is towards the last few days of school so if he gets into Dalton he'll start the beginning of the year [: Til' next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 2**

**AN: Sorry if any of the ages are wrong than what it says under the title. Everyone was a year older but I had to drop them a year due to plot reasons. &- I will only update two when I feel the next chapter is short. Whcih will not happen too much because my chapters keep getting longer and longer. I email the chapters from my ipod to myself so i can have it on my laptop and so far my longest chapter was 84 something. I don't know what units its in on my email before I open them but my microsoft word doesn't tell me how much words I type for some reason.**

* * *

**Dalton Academy?**

**(14 years old)**

*So heres what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Kurt and Burt got into a fight and Kurt said some rude stuff to Finn then ran into his room. Burt went to talk to Kurt and Kurt asked why everyone hates him. Burt asked for 48 hours to find a new school for Kurt, 48 hours later Burt found Dalton Academy!*

Kurt an Burt were in Burt's truck on their way to Dalton Academy. Burt pulled over by the building.

"This is Dalton Academy?" Kurt said in awe of how large the school is. "McKinley's not even half of its size." he added on.

"But McKinley doesn't board."

"But the dorms are over there." Kurt said pointing to another set of buildings and the big sign that said 'Dorms'.

"Imagine how much boys are here." Kurt said with a smile.

"Kurt, Lets just go find the dean."

Kurt and Burt walked into the building to the secretary who will tell them where the dean is.

"Hello, my name is Burt and I have scheduled a appointment with the dean for Kurt Hummel."

"Burt Hummel-Kurt Hummel for 10:20a.m.?"

"Yes thats us."

"Dean Roger will be with you in two minutes please take a seat in our waiting area."

"Thank you"

The pair went to go sit down. Burt sat while Kurt stood pacing. After about a minute and a half he spoke up.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Kurt asked.

"He'll like you, just be yourself"

"Being myself is what got me into this mess"

"He'll like you"

"What if he doesn't want to give me the scholarship?"

"Kurt and Burt Hummel, Dean Rogers will now see you" the secretary said. Kurt and Burt stood up and made their way to the office that said 'Dean' on it.

"Hello Mr and Mr. Hummel. What can I do for you today? My name is Stevan Rogers."

"Well I was wondering if it was possible for Kurt to have the test for the scholarship."

"Well you have to have a real reason to have that scholarship. Like budget issues or single parent. Something like that."

"Well I have budget issues. My budget for a month is roughly around 5,000 per month depending on the car. I'm a mechanic an I just can't afford to pay around 9,000 dollars for just getting into the school. I'm still going to have to pay around 2,000 for a dorm and then the uniform and books. Its just too much an I was hoping my son can take the test for the scholarship."

"Kurt can you please exit the room for about 3-4 minutes I need to talk to you father alone"

"Sure" Kurt stood up and walked out of the room.

"Whats the real reason for wanting him to transfer?"

"He is getting badly bullied and I want him to be in a safe environment. I can't stand seeing him limp home."

"How badly bullied?"

"Well he thinks everyone hates him. He told me that shoved into lockers, thrown into dumpsters, locked in port-a-potty's and rolled down a hills, locked in Janitor's closet's, thrown slushy's at, Books knocked out of hands, Clothes stolen while he's in Physical Education, Book bag stolen, pens popped all over his clothes, Lunch trey thrown onto him, Lunch money stolen. Thats all he told me, it could be worse."

"Wow, Let me talk to him alone first and then i'll schedule you a day for that test."

"Alright. Thank you very much Mr. Rogers" Burt said making his way to the door.

"No problem, send Kurt in" Burt walked out and Kurt walked in.

"Kurt Hummel" Mr. Rogers said.

"Mr. Rogers"

"Why are you getting bullied?"

"I'm gay and not afraid to state it to anyone. I'm in love with my best friend that moved and am getting hell for it because i'm being myself."

"How would you like a test for the scholarship?" Mr. Rogers said with a smile. Kurt gave an 100-watt smile.

"I would love that!"

"What day are you free?"

"Everyday! I'm not going back to that hell hole!" Kurt said very hyper.

"How 'bout Wednesday June 20th at umm 8a.m.?"

"Sure! Wait, where is it?"

"Right here in this campus. In Dorm #47."

"Why is it in a dorm?"

"more privacy and no interruptions."

"i'll be there"

"Have a nice day. See you wednesday."

* * *

**(Wednesday)**

Kurt walked into Dalton Academy in an outfit that was similar to the uniform. He was walking around the dorm buildings looking for dorm #47. There was about 100 dorms on one floor and 4 floors in each building. Still walking around not knowing if he should go left or right he tapped a boy in a uniform. It was 8a.m and the boys were now heading off to class. The boy turned around and Kurt's breath caught in his throat, instantly Kurt knew who it was.

"Bl-Blaine?"

"Kurt?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 3**

**Dalton Academy?**

**(14 years old)**

*So heres what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Kurt and Burt went to Dalton and met dean Rogers. Dean Rogers, Kurt and Burt had a talk about the scholarship and dean Rogers let him take the test for wednesday. Wednesday came up and Kurt was lost in the dorm building so he tapped a random boy.

"Bl-Blaine?"

"Kurt?"*

"Wa-What are you doing here?" Kurt breathed out

"I um go to school here. You?"

"I'm about to go take the test for the scholarship."

"Why are you leaving McKinley?"

"Why did you leave McKinley?" they both asked at the same time.

"Bullies" They both said in unison.

Kurt obviously knew Blaine was gay also which is why they were bestfriends. They could tell eachother anything.

"But you told me you were

Moving."

"Yeah, into the dorms of Dalton in Westerville, duh" Kurt chuckled at this a little.

"well, can you tell me where room #47 is so i can take this scholarship test?"

Blaine smiled and gave him the directions. Once Kurt got into the room he took an empty seat. There was not that much people testing for the scholarship. Probably about 4 or 5 and the test was 3 hours long. Kurt had to take a section on math. He hated math. English, Global History, Science. Basically the 4 major subjects and one French. They got to choose what the language test was. The French test would probably be the easiest since he was fluent. And the Test began.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Blaine walked down the halls of Dalton. He couldn't believe that Kurt was taking the scholarship test for Dalton. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Kurt, His bestfriend, last seen in September. Gosh, Kurt has grown. Now taller than Blaine. Pink lips, oh pink lips. Blaine just wanted to kiss them. No! You can't think that way of your bestfriend anymore! Blaine's mind told him. But gosh, Kurt is SEXY. He went into his Spanish class to begin the day.

"hola clase" (hello class) said

"Hola seniora Evangelista." (Hello ) said the class in unison.

"hoy vamos a y para los gallarias y dale nobres a todo que vemos." (Today we are going to go to the Balcony's and give names to everything we see.)

"Vamos!" (Come) she told the class. The class all stood up and made their way to the few dorms, The people with dean scholarships dorms, balcony's. Kurt is getting a dorm with a balcony, Thought Blaine. Oh god, imagine what we will do on that balcony, Blaine also thought but quickly got that thought out of his head. It will be embarrassing if Blaine got a boner during class. When the class was over Blaine had to go to earth science, Geometry than Lunch.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—• Wow that test was hard! Kurt thought after he finished. Hopefully he passed an got the scholarship. There was three different types of scholarships. If you pass 4 tests and failed one you get the two year scholarship. If you pass 4 and barley pass the 5th you get the three year scholarship. If you pass all 5 and have at least one of them perfect score the school pays for your whole time there. Everything. School trips, books, uniform. EVERYTHING. That scholarship is called the deans scholarship. Mr. Rogers said that in a few days you will get your results mailed. He also said if you have the deans scholarship he would have to go to your house personally and give it to you. Kurt hoped he got at least the second scholarship. There was no way he could get the deans scholarship.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

**A few days later**

Kurt came home from another day of shopping with Mercedes. He waved goodbye to her as she drove off. She was a year older but was left behind 4th grade which made her a 15 year old freshmen. Kurt saw a unfamiliar black bmw parked in his drive way. Kurt walked into his house.

"Dad i'm home!" and made his way to the Kitchen knowing that his dad was always there.

"Dean Rogers?"

"Kurt! Hello! I was just telling you dad how you got the deans scholarship."

"What!" Kurt yelled as Dean rogers handed him his results.

"English- 89%:B+

Global History- 92%: A-

Math- 100%: A+

Science- 95%: A

French- 98%: A+, oh my god!" Kurt read aloud.

"Your schedule, dorm number, and uniform is in the boxes next to the refrigerator. And you will have to pick up your books at each classroom. Have a nice night. Congratulations." Dean Rogers said than walked out the house.

"YOU DID IT KURT!" Burt yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 4**

**Dalton Academy?**

**(15 years old)**

*So heres what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Kurt and Blaine found each other in Dalton. Kurt thought the test was hard but he earned the deans scholar ship.*

Kurt spent his summer packing up his room into boxes, going to beaches and pools with Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Finn,Burt and Carole out of state and celebrating his 15 year old birthday at the beach. He hated when his skin touched chlorine or salt water because it would ruin his skin but it was his last time seeing them until Thanksgiving. Kurt had told Burt about finding Blaine there an it made them both eager for Kurt to get his bestfriend back and for Burt to see the little 14 year old puff ball Blaine called hair.

It was finally the end of summer. One more day and he will be off to Dalton Academy. Kurt was done packing and was spending his last day at Mercedes house with Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Brittany and Santana. They were having a girls night plus Kurt.

The next day Burt drove Kurt to Dalton Academy.

"Daddy my dorm is #333. Third building, third floor, three hundred thirty-third dorm. It has a balcony."

"Alright, but i'm going to take my time. I can't let you leave just yet... Your my baby boy"

"Dad i'll call you every Saturday. You won't ever lose me... Your my daddy"

"Alright then lets get you to your dorm."

Burt picked up Kurt's heavy boxes while Kurt carried the light ones and they made their way to the dorm. It seems like Kurt wasn't the only one coming the day before. He and his dad walked to dorm 333 and read the name on the dry erase board on the door. 'BLAINE ANDERSON'.

"Oh my god..."

"Blaine!" Burt yelled and opened the door.

"Burt! Oh my god!" Blaine yelled and ran from his bed where he was reading a Vogue magazine.

"Long time no see huh! Aww you don't have that puff on your head anymore" Burt stated sadly.

"Had to get a haircut someday huh?"

"Why did you gel it down?"

"Because I'm at an all boys private school. I have to look like a gentlemen... Kurt!" Blaine said as he finally notice Kurt was in the room.

"Your my new roommate?"

"I guess I am. You had the deans scholarship?"

"No my dad just payed a lot of money for a balcony room. He wanted me to have a 'room with a view of the ladies'. He needs to understand I'm **GAY**!"

"Your Gay!" Burt yelled obviously unaware of the fact.

"No funny business." Burt said as a joke.

"Yes sir!" Blaine added.

"Dad..." Kurt whispered.

"I'm sorry son. Just let me have my fun with puff ball."

"I'm not a puff ball anymore" Blaine said pouting.

"You will forever be a puff ball Blaine!"

"Oh how I missed you Burt!" Blaine said hugging him once again.

"Well Kurtie, I think its time for me to go" Burt said giving Kurt a hug. Kurt did no let go.

"I love you daddy." Kurt said with his head in his fathers chest silently crying.

"I love you too son. Keep safe?" Burt asked still hugging his son.

"Of course daddy. I'll miss you" Kurt said hugging his dad tighter.

"I'll just leave you two to say your goodbyes."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Blaine walked out into the hallway.

"B!" Nick yelled making his way to him.

"Hey man! How was you summer?"

"Awesome! Jeff and I had the only make out session in my pool at like 8 at night. It was beautiful."

"Oh-Kay! I don't wan't to hear about you make out session."

"You got your new roommate?"

"Yeah."

The door opened behind Blaine and Burt walked out.

"Bye puff ball. Hope Carole, Finn and I get to see you again soon."

"Bye Burt hope to see you again soon too."

Burt waved goodbye and left.

"Puff ball?"

"shut up I knew that man and his son since I was 9."

"who is he?"

"The love of my life's father."

"The love of your life?"

"Kurt Elijah Hummel. My dad made me move away and come here because he found out about my crush on Kurt."

Little did he know Kurt was listening to the whole conversation. BLAINE LOVES ME! His mind screamed.

"Hopefully you two would work out. We cant have sexual tension in Warbler rehearsal. Wait.. Can he sing?"

"If he could still sing the way he did when he was 14 then yeah."

"what his pitch?"

"Countertenor"

"Ill go talk to Wes."

"No you can't! We don't even know if he wants to join."

"Then go ask him... Text me the answer! Gotta go! Jeff is waiting for me!" Nick said speed walking to his boyfriends dorm.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

As soon as he head Blaine making his way to the dorm Kurt ran from the door and took Blaine's vogue magazine and pretended to read it.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still sing?"

"Yeah, was in McKinley's glee club. Why?"

"Well do you maybe umm.. Want to audition for the warblers?"

"Warblers?"

"Our glee club."

"I'd love to audition for the Warblers."

"Fantastic! Ill go call Wes."

"Wes?"

"Oh! The warblers are run by students only. So every year we choose three upperclassmen. The highest grade in the warblers right now is Junior. The three upperclassmen we choose will be called the council and they choose the songs we sing and who will sing it and who joins the warblers. Since the auditions for the warblers was this summer. We already have our council. The council is Wesley, everybody calls him Wes, David, and Thad."

"But if the auditions were this summer it would be unfair to join now, later."

"Well you have an exception." Blaine winked at Kurt and went to phone Wes. Kurt's phone buzzed a few minutes later.

**Hey Boo! Enjoying it over there in that all boy school of yours? -MJ**

_Hey Baby! Yupp ! enjoying it. Juss got invitedd to be in the Warblers! How cool is thattt! -KH_

**Damnn! Whitee boyy alreadyy got themm jawnss with the sexyness of your voice. Well done bby, well donee -MJ**

_Imaginee we compete against eachother. Bring it! -KH_

**Oh no boo boo! Its brungg! Ill beat you. Since im after all MERCEDES JONESSSSSSSSSSSS! -MJ**

_MERCEDESS JONESS is gna bee cryingg when she loses b/c 'after all I'm KURT HUMMEL mwaa hahahahaaaaaa! -KH_

**You cant steal my quotee! Thats cheating! -MJ**

_YOLOOOOOOOOOOOO! -KH_

"Kurt!" Blaine said running into the room.

"Yeah?"

BRB! Blaine is hurr to tell me if I got an audition for the Warblers -KH

"Well?"

"You got it! Wednesday you'll audition for the warblers!"

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Kurt said running up to Blaine and pulling him into a tight hug. Blaine lifted him and spun him in a circle. When Kurt wad finally on the ground again he looked at Blaine. Blaine was staring back at Kurt with the look of love in his eyes. His eyes slowly traveled down to Kurt's lips. Kurt bit his lip self-consciously his arms still wrapped around Blaine's neck while Blaine's was on his waist.

"Don't bite your lips. It would make them less beautiful." Blaine whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 5**

**Warning: This chapter contains Klaine Sex**

**AN: JUST SAW GLEEEEEEE ! AHHHH ! DARREN CRISS IS ALREADY BEING DOWNLOADED. OH HOW I LOVE YOU. HE'S THE BOMB DIGITY. I JUST WANT TO SCREEN SPOILERS BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE MEAN. ANYWAYS OFF SUBJECT. I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU DON'T REALLY READ THE PORN IN STORIES SO IMMA POST TWO FOR YOUR CONVENIENCE. IMMA PUT A STAR WHEN IT STARTS AND END.**

* * *

**Dalton Academy?**

**(15 years old)**

*So heres what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?'. Blaine lifted him and spun him in a circle. When Kurt wad finally on the ground again he looked at Blaine. Blaine was staring back at Kurt with the look of love in his eyes. His eyes slowly traveled down to Kurt's lips. Kurt bit his lip self-consciously his arms still wrapped around Blaine's neck while Blaine's was on his waist.

"Don't bite your lips. It would make them less beautiful." Blaine whispered. *

"But i'm not beautiful."

"Kurt... You are the single most beautiful person that I have ever met."

"No i'm not your just trying to make me feel better."

"Kurt Elijah Hummel. Bullies was not the only reason I came to Dalton."

"Why did you come then?"

"My dad... Or that guy who insist i call him dad.. Found out I had.. No.. Have a crush on you." Blaine said and moved a hand onto Kurt's cheek.

"I know this is the first time since we were 14 that i've seen you but i think that this time made me realize that I... I love you Kurt. "

"I've been waiting so long for you to say that Blaine."

"Can I.. Can I kiss you?"

"Sure" Blaine slowly leaned in and pecked Kurt's lips. Sparks flew everywhere under his eyelids. Bombs went off. Its pretty cliche but thats how you feel when you kiss your soul mate.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

Kurt leaned into another kiss wanting a little farther than a kiss.

"of corse"

Kurt leaned into a more passionate kiss. Without him noticing Kurt had pushed him towards the bed and was now working to pull Blaine's shirt off over his head. It didn't take long until Kurt's shirt was off as well and Blaine couldn't resist the urge to lean in so he could kiss Kurt's jaw line, down his neck and over his shoulder. Kurt softly made Blaine sit down on the bed and immediately sat down, straddling his thighs. Kurt ran his hand over his hair and down his cheek with a loving expression before he bent down to meet his lips. It was like the entire atmosphere was changed and the darkness of the room was like a safe blanket protecting them from the real world. Kurt's hands were gently moving down his cold skin, and it was like their warmth was spreading and heating him up.

"Lie down with me," Blaine asked quietly against Kurt's lips and it only took them a few seconds to be under the covers. Gentle kisses were pressed against each other's mouths, and Blaine couldn't help his fingertips caressing down Kurt's face. He just needed to feel the skin and warmth from him, the smooth surface reminding him that this was reality, and nothing could change that. Kurt's fingertips were brushing softly up and down Blaine's back, spreading goosebumps over him and tingling down his spine. Even though Kurt was so close to him that he could feel his ribs against his own every time they drew breath it still wasn't enough, it still felt like he was too far away. Blaine let his hand slide down Kurt's neck and over his chest to sneak under his arm so he could fold his arm around his waist, carefully bringing him closer with Kurt silently gasping from the movement.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you - I don't think I'll ever stop saying it," Blaine chuckled with kisses all over Kurt's face.

"I don't want you to. I love you too. More than anything in the world," Kurt giggled back, welcoming Blaine's kisses, returning them whenever he saw a chance of exposed skin. Kurt caught his mouth and the kiss intensified. He let the tip of his tongue carefully ask for entrance and Blaine let him in, letting Kurt's tongue softly caress his own in a hazed dance. The moment changed and Blaine couldn't stop himself from going hard in his underwear. He had known that it was only a matter of time before it happened when Kurt was so close to him wearing next to nothing. Good thing was that Kurt was slowly going hard too, so he didn't feel like a creep or like he was ruining their moment. Out of nowhere Kurt's hand was struggling to pull down Blaine's underwear, so he raised himself to make it easier to get rid of them, and Kurt hurried to get his own off as well. He didn't waste any time of putting his body back to Blaine's and this time they were both definitely fully hard.

"Make love to me. Please," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips with the thought that he needed to feel Kurt, and it seemed like it would never be enough.

"Are you ready?" Kurt smiled and his kisses were gentle and soft, innocent even, and for anyone but Kurt it would have seemed completely out of place as they were lying there naked with their needs painted on every inch of their bodies.

"Yes," Blaine chuckled and everything inside him turned and danced, his heart doing cartwheels from hearing Kurt actually saying it out loud. They returned to kissing, now their hands slowly exploring the other's body, as if they had changed over the day, and somehow they had. Their breathing turned heavier and faster, and suddenly their little, closed space under the covers was incredibly hot. I was so surreal and in the same time it seemed like it could never have been any other way. Blaine didn't know whether he should laugh or cry, so instead he continued kissing Kurt, his hands running over every dent and curve of his body he could reach. Kurt moved to lie on top of him, and he was hard against his hip with his hands trembling around to find balance on Blaine's sides, so Blaine moved his head to the sides to kiss both of Kurt's wrists before letting his palms slide down his back to rest at the top of his ass, his thumb brushing over his dimples.

"Are you nervous?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Kurt had long ago passed the stage of being nervous once they were in bed together. Often Kurt was the most daring as soon as they were safely hidden under the covers and their clothes were off.

"Maybe a little," he responded shyly and his cheeks grew red.

"Why? Don't be - trust me," Blaine smiled and pressed more kisses up Kurt's arm next to his head.

"I know, it's just… we're gonna remember this for the rest of our lives - I want it to be perfect, for my first time," Kurt admitted and sighed heavily as if he expected Blaine to think that it was silly. Blaine sighed himself before he reached up to press a kiss to Kurt's chin.

**************"Kurt, nothing could ruin this. At all. You're always amazing - and I know it's gonna be perfect, because you are perfect. Just relax," Blaine assured him and felt Kurt's muscles relax on top of him. He took a moment to consider this, let Blaine's words fasten themselves and fall into place in his head before he dived back down to catch his mouth before he started rutting his hips against Blaine's. It wasn't long before Blaine's hands slowly slid further down Kurt's ass, fingertip tracing the top of his crack and he had Kurt moaning into his mouth. In a weak moment of need and want Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and had him turned on his back so he could crawl between his legs with kisses down his neck. Kurt's hands pressed Blaine's torso down onto his and his skin was boiling hot. He couldn't wait anymore, so he stretched out to rummage through the drawer of the nightstand where he found the little bottle he knew would be waiting for them. He poured the cold liquid over his fingers, his mouth never leaving Kurt's as he did his best to warm it up before slipping his hand between Kurt's legs. Kurt bent his knees, feet firmly ground in the mattress to make better access as Blaine slowly started to massage over his hole. The first contact made Kurt gasp against his lips and he couldn't help smiling from the sound. He opened his eyes as he slowly started press his finger in through the first ring of muscle. Kurt sighed heartily and Blaine held still to give Kurt time to adjust to the feeling.

"More, please," he begged and he could feel Kurt's hands getting firmer on his back, so he obeyed. When he pushed his finger further in, one more knuckle, on to the next, he watched as Kurt's eyelids moved rapidly before he slowly starting moving his finger in and out of him. Kurt was softer than Blaine thought it possible of a human being, his entire scent was surrounding Blaine in every way and the way he tasted was intoxicating his nervous system. He angled his wrist, doing his best to stretch and move without hurting him, before he carefully let one more finger enter.

"Yes," Kurt moaned softly and bit down on Blaine's lower lip. Blaine continued in the same speed, wishing he could use his free hand to caress all over Kurt's exposed body, but he didn't want to leave his place so close to his everything with so easy access to sweet kisses and weak sounds. He hated that stretching was needed, he craved to be inside of him already, but was too afraid that it would hurt him, so he tryingly let a third finger tease around the other two working in and out. Kurt pushed his hips down, willing him to enter one more finger, so he did - Kurt's hole easily welcoming him in.

"Blaine, I need you. Come on," Kurt pleaded and every nerve in Blaine's body jumped to their ends.

"Already? Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you," he asked, his erection twitching and burning to feel Kurt around him. Pre-come was pooling at his slit and he was sure that he had spread it a bit too much over Kurt's hip.

"I just… need you. Please," Kurt begged and opened his eyes. His pupils were big and black with a gorgeous golden ring around them to match the piercing green and blue. It was like his eyes were taking over Blaine's brain, and the need in them was too much to resist. He let his fingers slowly exit Kurt before he reached out again, hand nearly at the open drawer when he was stopped by Kurt's hand locking around his wrist.

"Can we not… no condom tonight? I just wanna really feel you in me," Kurt explained with flushed cheeks and shy eyes, but Blaine rushed down to put a passionate kiss on him.

"Perfect," Blaine smiled and kissed his earlobe, Kurt giggling awkwardly before turning to kiss his ear back. Blaine pressed a quick kiss to his lips before he lifted himself up. He poured lube into his hands and rubbed them together before spreading the slick over his aching length, the sudden friction nearly making him whimper.

He kept Kurt's eyes locked with his all he time, and he could feel that Kurt was slowly swiping around himself to have some action while he waited. As soon as Blaine was sure it was good enough he leaned back over Kurt, and with a firm grip at the base of his cock he slowly started pressing himself in. The second his head was all in he let go off himself and Kurt did as well so Blaine could rest on both his arms on Kurt's sides so he could find back to his lips. Kurt let his legs up to lock his ankles on Blaine's back as he sucked his lower lip into his mouth, indicating for him to go deeper, so Blaine slowly let himself sink all the way in, both of them letting out a groan of pleasure.

"I love you," Blaine whispered as he carefully started moving his hips, pushing himself deeper in with every thrust. He quickly had worked up a steady pace, his motions fluidly working him in and out of Kurt who was pressing around him, his heels digging into the top of his ass. Sweat had formed as a thin layer to cover their skin, and the moaning mixed with small sighs of "yes" or "ah more, Blaine" from Kurt into his mouth made Blaine's head swim.

"Don't stop. Please, it's so good," Kurt whimpered, his lower lip trembling, and Blaine could feel that his bliss was beyond possibilities of anymore kisses, so he raised himself a little, arching his back to make his hips thrust his cock deeper and harder into Kurt, angling himself to reach that perfect spot inside of him. He could still taste Kurt on his tongue and he wished him to return, but he couldn't stop watching the way he was squeezing his eyes shut with pink, full lips slightly parted in panting. A knot slowly formed in Blaine's stomach and he held still for a second to let his mouth catch Kurt's again who hungry returned the gesture. Blaine reached his one hand between them to fold it around Kurt's dick as he started moving his hips again.

"Oh go - oh god, Kurt," Blaine burst out and he was afraid that he couldn't hold back much longer.

"You're so good, baby. God you're so gorgeous," Kurt smiled, and his fingers entangled themselves in Blaine's curls on the back of his head where they had started escaping the gel, his eyes glassy and rolling around his head. Blaine kept watching him, even as the whirlpool started roaming in his stomach, a ball of heat coiling up to aim for his groin. His balls were on fire, and he felt it as it ran through his shaft to explode as a firework into Kurt's ass, his hole clenching around him. His hips jerked deeper and harder, thrusting himself through his orgasm as Kurt weakly whined "Blaine yesss", his neck arching to make his head dig deeper into the pillow, and Blaine could feel his shaft pulsing against his palm before his hand turned warm and sticky. Kurt went completely cross-eyed as Blaine helped him through it, his hand fisting around him with steady movements. His own eyes kept willing to close, but he rushed them back open to make sure he didn't miss a second of Kurt's orgasm, happy when Kurt opened his eyes right before they both were drained out. They were both heaving for breath, their lungs working overcapacity and Blaine wondered if it was possible for lungs to explode from overload that way, before he dived back to meet Kurt's lips.

"I love you so much," Kurt groaned into his mouth, his hands gripping a little tighter on his hair, when Blaine realized he had to let go of Kurt's cock.

"Best night ever" Kurt panted.***************

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

**The Next Day**

**(Kurt's P.O.V)**

The alarm clock came blaring at 6am. I was still next to Blaine's sleeping figure.

"Blaine..." I whispered and nudged him a little.

"Wake up..." I said after he still hadn't awoken. I had no idea how to wake him up.

"Baby..." I said and gave him a peck on the lips. He kissed back. That bastard was awake the entire time.

"Its time for school..." he still had his eyes closed.

"I won't ever have sex with you anymore!" I yelled an watched his eyes snap open.

"What!" Blaine yelled obviously not wanting that.

"I'm sore anyways... You wouldn't be having any sex for a while anyways"

"Why?"

"Because i'm sore i just told you"

"I'm sorry i'm just a little off after what happened yesterday."

"what happened yesterday?" I asked trying to piss him off.

"Like you don't know"

"Please elaborate"

"Well yesterday I got you an audition for the Warblers, we hugged and stared into each others eyes, i told you how beautiful you are then asked you to be my boyfriend. Not so far after we made love"

"Which made me sore"

"sorry"

"no I loved it"

"anyways we have classes to attend in an hour. Lets get ready"

"Shower?"

"Together?"

"and sex..." I whispered trying to get him to come with me. (Pun not intended)

Blaine ran into the bathroom and striped before I got there.

**************"Ready!" he yelled as I undressed myself and joined him Blaine was on his knees ready to give me a blowjob. Before he knew it, Blaine was back on his feet and pushing against the side of the wall. He hoisted me in the air and I automatically wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as he reached between us to continue pump my growing cock. My eyes were closed as he whimpered at the feel of Blaine's thumb caressing my head. Blaine was placing small bites from my jaw down to his chest, biting down and sucking hard a couple inches above my right nipple. I pulled on Blaine's hair as the boy's tongue traipsed up the length of my neck before kissing and sucking hungrily. His hand was still pumping my cock, sliding over the pre come and squeezing playfully at the tip of my cock.

"Blaine…."

He pulled back. "Your amazing."

"I love you." I moaned out as I thrust up into Blaine's fist. My legs clenched tighter around Blaine's slender waist making him shudder at the contact of my ass rubbing against him.

I leant forward and kissed him, our tongues quickly meeting as Blaine caressed my ass softly. He pulled back with a slow smile as he considered something. "If we were to somehow get married i would so not just have you for sex"

I laughed as he placed a kiss to my chin.

Blaine smirked. "I think I should pay you back for this, huh?"

"I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to." I watched as Blaine placed him back down.

"How bout a date?"

"I would love that." and for the second time dropped to his knees. The way Blaine smiled up at me with dark eyes drove me crazy, and then Blaine let his lips touch the head of my dick and I was dying to be inside his mouth.

"I sometimes dream about what you taste like."

He kissed the underside of my cock before allowing his tongue to trail down it, licking his lips in a way that was absolutely pornographic. When he licked the slit of my head to taste the pre come, I was a whimpering mess, begging Blaine to do something, anything.

"I had a fantasy that I was doing this to you in Ms. Johnson's class, right on her desk when I was at McKinley"

He sunk his head down over my hardened cock, taking me in completely until he felt me hit the back of his throat.

My hands were once again in Blaine's hair and his head was thrown back, crying out as the boy moved his head up and down, sucking me hard.

"Fuck, Blaine… oh god please don't stop…" Blaine pulled away with a smile and I looked down at him like he was crazy. "Blaine please."

"Fuck my mouth." he demanded. I looked at him with wide eyes at what I had just been ordered to do all until Blaine was sucking him again, his hands at my hips gripping down hard enough to bruise as he urged the boy forward, hungrily accepting my cock into his mouth. I got the message. I fisted Blaine's hair with one hand and let the other grip the shower wall as I thrust forward over and over again, watching Blaine taking my dick like he wanted it more that anything. Blaine' s lips were wrapped tightly around me as he hummed heavily on everyone of my thrust, sending pleasurable vibrations throughout my body. I cried out, closing my eyes and continuing my assault, plunging forward into the wet heat Blaine's mouth was providing. Blaine started stroking himself to the rhythm that I was entering his mouth. He found that he was extremely close as the water was less hot and more warm now, I was shaking above him. The broken whines I was crying let him know that he was close too.

"Ahh… shit… so fucking good Blaine… oh nnghh…" Blaine removed the hand he had on my hip and started to play with my hole, rubbing at it gingerly while he stroked himself and sucked me hard and fast. My grip in his hair tightened as I warned I was close, and Blaine came right then at the noise Kurt made once he was releasing into the boy's water was cooler as I rode out my orgasm, feeling his body un-clench and slowly pulling out of Blaine's mouth. He watched as the dark haired boy leant his head onto my hip and stroked himself through his own orgasm, moaning my name until he was finished. I just stayed there against the wall, still trying to process the fact that I was seeing someone now and said someone just sucked him off in the shower and I had sex for the first time yesterday. Blaine stood to his feet quickly and grabbed his body wash.***********

"Hurry up, the water is getting cold."

I smiled, not really moving and reveling in my post orgasmic haze. "That's not really my fault now is it?"

I saw Blaine smirk as he started to wash himself and handed the bottle to me. "Use mine."

I didn't fight him on it, thinking i'd like very much to smell like Blaine Anderson. It'd be fun when he was in bed alone that night having some pretty nice dreams.

They both washed quickly and got rinsed off before the water could go cold. Blaine shut the shower off and kissed me as he toweled him dry, laughing at the way he'd blush even after they had just done some pretty dirty things in the shower.

"Oh snap! The time!" I yelled looking at the clock.

"what time is it?"

"7:04"

"Don't worry, we just missed almost 5 minutes of breakfast. Get into your uniform, ill introduce you to my friends."

"My audition is today."

"I know baby. You will make it. Don't sweat"

"I know."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

**(Later that day)**

"Hello I am Kurt Hummel and I would be auditioning for the warblers countertenor. I will be sing Defying Gravity from my favorite movie Wicked."

**(Kurt)**

**Something has changed within me**

**Something is not the same**

**I'm through with playing by the rules**

**Of someone else's game**

**Too late for second-guessing**

**Too late to go back to sleep**

**It's time to trust my instincts**

**Close my eyes: and leap!**

**It's time to try defying gravity**

**I think I'll try defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity**

**And you wont bring me down!**

**I'm through accepting limits**

**''cause someone says they're so**

**Some things I cannot change**

**But till I try, I'll never know!**

**Too long I've been afraid of**

**Losing love I guess I've lost**

**Well, if that's love**

**It comes at much too high a cost!**

**I'd sooner buy defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**

**I think I'll try defying gravity**

**And you wont bring me down!**

**I'd sooner buy defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**

**I think I'll try defying gravity**

**And you won't bring me down!**

**bring me down!**

**ohh ohhh ohhhh!**

Everybody had their mouths dropped starring at Kurt.

"Well, by this reaction. WELCOME TO THE WARBLERS KURT!" Wes said and everybody cheered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 6**

**Dalton Academy?**

**(15 years old)**

_**[3 weeks later]**_

This was the third time this week Blaine has woken up to Kurt vomiting.

"Blainey, my stomach hurts" Kurt said crying into Blaine's shoulder.

"Baby why are you throwing up so much? Do you have a bug?"

"I don't know but it hurts. Blainey make it stop." Kurt said now shedding more tears. Blaine touched Kurt's forehead. "No fever."

"Do you want to go to then hospital?"

"No"

"Then lets go down to the nurse see what she says"

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

" ?"

"Yes Blaine."

"My boyfriend, Kurt, hasn't been feeling well. He's been throwing up a lot lately and he has no fever. He also says he has a pain in his stomach."

"Kurt come here"

Kurt stepped in and walked in front of .

"Lay down and pull up your shirt for a minute. I need to see your abdomen."

"um.. Okay"

took two fingers and placed it on Kurt's stomach.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Umm.. Right here." Kurt said pointing to the left side of his stomach."

noted it and had a look of shock on her face. She pressed two fingers onto where it hurt and felt a slight bump in it.

"Well I think I know what is going on with you. But you are goin to have to go to the hospital for a check up. I'm not completely sure."

"what do you think it is?"

"are you sure you want to know?"

"yes"

"well before I tell you... Have you been sexually active?"

"Erm— yeah"

"Do you use a condom?"

"Err— no"

"Well," she took out a box of condoms and handed it to Blaine.

"You should have came to me before this happened."

"What happened?"

"Kurt... Your pregnant."

"Your kidding, guys can't get pregnant."

"You probably have a gene or something... You need to get checked up professionally... At a hospital."

"Oh my god Blaine." Kurt said tears pooling in his eyes.

"Dalton kicks out boys who get pregnant."

"How many boys got pregnant here?" Blaine asked

"Well about 4-5 of them that came to me but there was probably a few more."

"Blaine! I can't go back to McKinley! Especially with a baby on the way."

"What about abortion?"

"Never in my life will I think of killing an innocent baby's life before they have lived."

"Want to go to the hospital?"

"Yeah... Lets go."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Kurt and Blaine were in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Did you sign out for me and tell them where we are going?"

"Yes. But your going to have to tell them what the results is when we get back or have the doctor write a note."

"You told them I was going to get a pregnancy test!"

"No baby no. I told them you were not feeling well and that I was going to take you to the hospital."

"I'm going to get kicked out. What am I going to tell my dad? I haven't been been here for a month."

"Baby I'm so sorry I got you pregnant."

"How am I suppose to raise a child."

"Kurt Hummel." The doctor yelled. Kurt and Blaine both stood up and made their way towards the door.

"Hello Kurt. I am Doctor Perez and I will be assisting you. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well I've been throwing up all week with no fever and I have a pain in the left side of my stomach."

"Well Kurt are you sexually active?"

Kurt blushed before answering for the second time today.

"Yes."

"Do you use condoms?"

"No."

"Are you the receiver?"

"Receiver?"

"The one who bottoms. I assume your gay."

"Yeah for both questions and thats my boyfriend." He said pointing to Blaine.

"Alright Kurt I am going to need you to pee into this and a few blood tests." She handed Kurt a small cup with a cap and two wipes. When Kurt came back Blaine was on the phone.

"Ill tell you later why i'm not in school. Just shut up." he said into the mobil device.

"Hey babe." Kurt said looking to Blaine hearing Blaine say 'I got to go' into his phone.

"Can you go find the Doctor for me. Tell her i'm done and ready for the needles."

"Alright." Blaine walked out to go find Doctor Perez.

_Hospitals suck :( -KH_

**Hospital! What happened! -MJ**

_If I told you will you keep it a secret? From err'body! -KH_

**Yeshh juss tell meeeeeeee! -MJ**

_I might be pregnant... -KH_

At McKinley Mercedes shrieked starring at her phone. While sitting in Glee Club. Everybody turned around to look at her.

"Mercedes! Mind to share what has you so hyper."

"No its a secret."

"Whats a secret?"

"Nothing."

"Mercedes..." Sam said next to her looking over her shoulder.

"No secret"

"With who?"

_Mercedes… -KH_

_Don't tell me you hate me now -KH_

_Blame Blaine! -KH_

_You can be the god mother- KH_

**Sorry. New Directions wanna know y I screamed when I read yuu are preggoo &- were all ovaa mee. Of corsee ill be the god mamaa ! -MJ**

_Doctors back. BRB -KH_

" . This is Nurse Jackie and she will be taking your blood test. Give me that and she will get started." Doctor Perez took the pee cup out of his hands and left.

"I am going to need you to lay out your arm and clench it." She tied a rubber band on Kurt's bicep and cleaned his arm.

"This will only hurt a bit." She slid the needle through and blood started to flow through the tubes.

"I only need two small tubes. It wouldn't take long.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Doctor Perez came back after the nurse gave her the blood test. She took the blood and the pee to a bunch of other doctors for testing an they came up with an answer.

" ."

"Yes?"

"We found out what is wrong with you"

"whats wrong with me?"

"well it seems like you are pregnant. Just a month along."

"Oh my god" Kurt said leaning his head onto Blaine's shoulder.

"I will give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and a prescription to stop the morning sickness. I also advise you to drink a lot of water."

"What am I going to tell my dad?"

"His puff ball got his son pregnant?"

"Shut up Blaine!"

"Sorry" Blaine said cracking a smile.

"What are you all smiley about?"

"I'm gonna be a father."

"I don't even know if I want to keep it. I'm going to get kicked out of Dalton either or. I'm going to go start packing my boxes. Pick up those prescriptions for me. I'm going to get coffee."

"Kurt... You can't drink coffee when pregnant." Doctor Perez said.

"What!"

"Its bad for the baby."

"Oh god! Ill go get tea then. Bye" He said and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and I'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 7**

**AN: I'm writing this on the car ride to my grandpa's cousin's campo. Campo is a farm. Juss saying [:**

**Dalton Academy?**

_**(15 years old)**_

**[1 month along]**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Kurt found out he is a month pregnant and is scared he is going to get kicked out of Dalton and would have to return to McKinley. He doesn't know if he wants to keep it or how to tell his dad.*

"Kurt!" Blaine said running after him out of the doctor's office.

"What?" Kurt said with tears dripping down his face.

"You won't get kicked out of Dalton."

"What are you talking about? Yes I will, even the nurse said it."

"Not if we don't tell anybody."

"I'm going to start to show in 2 months."

"Then stay in Dalton for two more months. When you start to show transfer to McKinley again. I'll even go back if that helps."

"You can't switch schools just for me."

"It's not just for you."

"What?"

"It's for you and my child." Blaine said smiling and laying his hand over Kurt's stomach.

"I love you" Kurt said staring into Blaine's watery eyes.

"I love you too baby." He said and pulled Kurt in for a kiss.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Blaine pushed Kurt on the wall and kissed him hungrily. He lifted Kurt and Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist. Mouths attached hard erections rubbing against each other. Shirts were already peeled off and Blaine was working on removing Kurt's pants.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered. But Blaine kept trying to remove his pants.

"Blaine." Kurt said louder. Trying to get his to stop.

"Blaine!" Blaine stopped trying to removing his pants.

"Yes?"

"Can you please stop? I'm pregnant. You don't know if your dick can reach where the baby is. Oh and I only want one."

"So you're keeping it?"

"Yeah. We're having a baby." Kurt said hugging Blaine. They picked up their shirts, put them on and went to lie down in bed. Kurt's head lay upon Blaine's stomach.

"What am I going to tell my dad?"

"That you're pregnant?"

"Well obviously but I mean how?"

"You want me to be there?"

"Yeah... I'm supposed to tell him 'Hey dad. I have something to tell you. I'm having a baby with my best friend and I have to return to McKinley because once I start to show I will get kicked out of Dalton. Feel free to kill Blaine if you want.'"

"Hey!" Kurt giggled.

"So I'm in Dalton for at least 2 more months which means Sectionals. Who are we up against?"

"Well see at Warbler practice. You want to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Blaine opened the large double doors of the choir room for himself and Kurt.

"Nice to see you guys decided to come. How were the doctors?" Wes asked.

"Just a stomach bug." Kurt lied looking at Blaine telling his with his eyes that he will tell them later.

"So you're fine for sectionals?"

"Yup!"

"Alright Warblers! I have who we are competing against!" Wes said banging his gavel.

"We are competing against... McKinley High's New Directions and a group of elderly people called The Hipsters. In McKinley High."

"Oh no..." Kurt's stomach churned.

"McKinley?"

"Yeah..." Kurt ran out of the room and into the restroom to throw up the food of his stomach. Blaine stepped into the bathroom and rubbed Kurt's back.

"Do you want the morning sickness pill?"

"Yes please" Kurt said breathing heavily with tears in his eyes.

"Alright but I'm bringing a vitamin pill too. Throwing up so much won't be good for the baby."

"Baby?" Dean Rogers said stepping into the room. Kurt looked up from the toilet to Dean Rogers.

"Oh god." Kurt was now crying on the wall of the stall.

"I'm going to ask again... Baby?"

"Umm... Kurt's my baby since you know... We're dating..."

"Blaine..."

"It's true."

"Then why does Kurt have a look of fear in his eyes and is crying holding his stomach."

"He was throwing up."

"Blaine Anderson I do not approve of you lying to me."

"I'm not lying! Kurt was throwing up just now."

"Why?" Dean Rogers asked as Blaine shrugged in response.

"Kurt... Are you pregnant?" Kurt was breathing heavily and looking at Dean Rogers making no movement of answering the question.

"Kurt?" Kurt was sobbing into his hands and nodding his head vigorously.

"Kurt... You do know Dalton does not allow pregnant boys here..." Kurt nodded his head again.

"Blaine's the father?" Kurt again nodded.

"Well then I'm going to have to kick you both out."

"No you can't!" Kurt yelled for the first time since Dean Rogers walked in.

"It's a rule. I can't make exceptions."

"I can't go back to McKinley."

"I can set up a meeting with you and your bully. Maybe have you two make up so you can go back. As for Blaine. I'm calling your father a having your files transferred."

"But!"

"No buts Blaine! We also kick out the boy who got the boy pregnant. It's a rule. I'm sorry" He said walking out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and I'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 8**

**Dalton Academy?**

_**(15 years old)**_

**[1 month along]**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' The Warblers are competing against the new directions in McKinley. Kurt ran out of the room to throw up Blaine followed him. Dean Rogers walked in on them mentioning the baby. Blaine is kicked out of Dalton and Kurt is kicked out and has a meeting with Dave scheduled*

"Daddy, I'm sorry" Kurt said in tears.

"What did you even do to get kicked out? You're not a bad kid." Burt asked. Looking also at Blaine who sat next to Kurt.

"Why were you kicked out son?" Burt asked Blaine.

"Involved in this."

"What happened?" Burt asked frustrated that nobody answered his question.

"Kurt... You need to tell him" Blaine said looking at him.

"No, he'll hate me"

"Kurt..."

"Son, I will never hate you. You are my son. The son of the love of my life. Well, besides Carole. My son."

"Daddy... I'm—"

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah"

"Guys can't get pregnant."

"That's what I thought. Then I went to the doctor."

"You're the father?" Burt said looking at Blaine.

"Yes sir." Blaine said smiling.

"I thought I said no funny business." Burt also said smiling.

"Wait... Is that a smile I see?" Blaine asked pointing at it.

"Maybe..." Burt said grinning even bigger.

"IM GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER!" Burt screamed with a huge smile.

"So you're okay with this?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I am. My son and the love of his life are having a child biologically."

"I hope it's a boy." Blaine said smiling.

"No! I want a girl!" Kurt argued with a smile.

"BOTH!" Burt said smiling.

"I only want one." Kurt said.

"I don't care how many we have. Just that its mine." Blaine said leaning in to kiss Kurt. Kurt met him half way.

Blaine licked Kurt lower lip as Kurt opened his mouth. Blaine wrapped Kurt's tongue in his own and Kurt moaned in his mouth both feeling their erections harden.

"OKAY!" Burt yelled pulling them apart from the heads. They separated with a pop. Kurt licked up the spit that was all over his lip.

"Ew!" Finn yelled from the door having just seen what happened.

Kurt smiled and blushed.

"Wait... So that why you two were kicked out?"

"You were kicked out of Dalton! Bad ass!" Finn yelled.

"What did you do?"

"Finn. Mind your business. I'll tell you over dinner. Well anyways. I have to go. Meeting with Dave. Got to know if I could go back to McKinley."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Hello Dave." Kurt said walking into Principal Figgans room finding onto Dave in there.

"Hi"

"I know you're wondering why I asked for a meeting."

"Yup Kind of."

"I got kicked out of Dalton and I need to know if it's safe to come back."

"Kicked out?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"If I told you, you would only torment me more and have me killed."

"Kurt I've changed. I actually would love to be your friend."

"How do I know if you're lying?"

"I came out..."

"As gay?"

"No as straight... Of course as gay" Dave said smiling.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant and my boyfriend and I got kicked out of Dalton because we shouldn't be having sex there. People still do but don't get caught. I got caught by getting pregnant."

"How does he know if you got pregnant before you went to Dalton?"

"They made me have a physical before going there and they don't let anybody pregnant go to Dalton."

"Wow... I'll keep you safe if you do come here. Plus you have Finn, Sam," he said with dreamy eyes. "Mike, Artie, Puck and myself to keep you safe."

"A Blaine."

"Who's Blaine?"

"Boyfriend."

"Oh... Him too then."

"Is Sam dating Mercedes?" he asked truly curious. She never wanted to tell him.

"Yeah..." Dave said with sad eyes.

"Wait... Do you like Sam?"

"Yeah... But he's not gay so it's just a stupid crush."

"Aw! Davey here has a crush!" Kurt said pinching Dave's cheek.

"Shut up." Kurt laughed at Dave's angry face.

"I'm definitely coming to McKinley now."

"When are you coming?"

"In about two days. Just have to tell Dean Rogers to mail my files."

"See you soon." Kurt said hugging Dave then walking out."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•–•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

The Next Day

"Dean Rogers?" Kurt said over the phone.

"Yes?"

"I would like to transfer to McKinley."

"Are you sure Kurt?"

"Positive."

"Alright. You'll start tomorrow then."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Keep safe. Take care of that child of yours."

"Thank you and I will." Kurt hung up the phone.

"I'm going to McKinley!" Kurt said with a smile.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Blaine drove Kurt and Finn to McKinley. Kurt in the passenger's seat and Finn in the backseat.

"I wonder if it changed in there since freshmen year."

"Oh it has." Kurt said.

"How?"

"Well, there's glee club for one. Umm, cheerios, what coach sue calls the cheerleaders now, are more advanced. Football team is actually winning because of me. Even though i quit."

"Cheerios? Makes me think of cereal now."

"I was on the cheerios for a while." Blaine stared at Kurt and started drooling.

"Dude!" Finn said.

"Sorry... "Blaine pulled into a parking spot. They all exited the car. Blaine had Kurt and his own bags with him.

"Gimme." Kurt said trying to get the bag.

"Got to go see Rachel. Bye!" Finn said speed walking towards the entrance.

"Blaine, give me."

"No."

"Blaine!"

"No." Blaine went running towards the entrance passing Finn.

"Blaine!" Kurt started running after him. Kurt stopped breathing heavily. He felt his stomach churning and ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Kurt!" Blaine followed Kurt into the bathroom and found him hunches over the toilet emptying his stomach. He reached into Kurt's and took out a morning sickness pill and a vitamin pill.

"Here." he handed them to Kurt and took out a bottle of water from his bag.

"You know it'll be worth it in 9 months." He whispered the 9 months part. He didn't want what happened in Dalton to happen here.

"Thank you and I know. I just hate the throwing up."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Well, this throwing up ends in a few months. But you know what stage starts in a few months? The horny stage." He whispered the horny stage part in his ear. Lips barley touching his ear. Turning him on.

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned.

"Well, I have to go to my locker. Bye!" he said walking out of the bathroom. Kurt was locker 207 which was a few lockers down from Blaine's 211. Blaine left the bathroom after turning himself off and went to his locker. He fished the books for his next class, Physics, and went down to Kurt's locker. He leaned against locker 209 and stared at Kurt.

"What classes do we have together again?"

"Umm," Kurt looked at his and Blaine's schedule which was taped up in his locker. Blaine also had them taped up in his locker but was too lazy to look. "Spanish, History, English and Algebra."

"Four classes!"

"But then we have Glee. If you still want to join."

"Why will I not join?"

"Because you're Blaine."

"Shut up." Blaine said with a smile on his face. The early bell rang.

"Well, got to make my way to physics. Bye babe." Blaine said walking to the physics room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and I'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 9**

* * *

**Dalton Academy?**

_**(15 years old)**_

**[1 month along]**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Kurt and Blaine told Burt that Kurt is pregnant and Burt seems to take it surprisingly well. Dave and Kurt finally had that meeting and Kurt found out that Dave came out to the school and that he has a crush on Sam. Finally, Kurt and Blaine start McKinley. Again.*

After Physics Blaine had English which he shared with Kurt. Blaine hated having to share 3 facts, his name, and why he's in McKinley to the whole class.

"Hello class, it seems like we have two new students." Mrs. Barrett said to the class.

"Please, tell me your name, three facts about yourself, favorite color, favorite subject and why you came to McKinley. Umm, you" She said pointing at Blaine.

"Well, my name is Blaine Anderson. Three facts: umm, I love to sing, I came from Dalton Academy and umm, I was at McKinley freshmen year but switched sophomore year. My favorite color is sapphire. My favorite subject is Spanish. And I'm at McKinley because I got kicked out of Dalton."

"Kicked out of Dalton? What did you do?" Asked Mrs. Barrett.

"Nothing you all should know."

"You better not start problems in my class."

"Alright ma'am"

"Now you can tell me about yourself."

"Okay. My name is Kurt Hummel. Three facts about me are that I was at McKinley till sophomore year. I was only at Dalton for a month. Umm, I'm in Glee club. And I came from Dalton Academy. My favorite color is baby blue. My favorite subject is French because I'm fluent in it. And I'm at McKinley once again because I got kicked out of Dalton."

"You both got kicked out of the same school?"

"We were both involved in the reason for being kicked out."

"Well since we only have one table left I'm going to let you sit together. No funny business." They both chuckled remembering when Burt told them that and they went along and had sex. Resulting to a baby.

They went off to the table. Blaine still had Kurt bag and his own and he never zipped the bag after he gave Kurt the pills. The morning sickness pills fell out of the bag and rolled down the aisle.

"Oh shit." Blaine whispered starting to get up to get it.

"Mr. Anderson. Is there a reason why you are getting up?"

"Well, something fell out of my bag."

Mrs. Barrett saw the pills rolling down the aisle and picked it up.

"Morning sickness pills?"

"Well you see, I got my girlfriend pregnant. And I forgot to give her the pills back."

"You got your girlfriend pregnant?"

"Yeah, you see when a boy and a girl are together they start to make out. Then they take each other's clothes of resulting to them being naked."

"Okay! I know how a baby is made." Mrs. Barrett cut him off handing him the pills. Blaine put it in Kurt's bag and zipped it up this time.

"Wow that was close." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"I know, you're lucky you can pass as a straight person."

"Baby, you know that I only have eyes for you."

"I know... I love you."

"I love you too" Blaine his lip to stop him from trying to kiss Kurt. They both turned their attention on Mrs. Barrett who was explaining Romeo and Juliet to the class. Dave was also in their class so he knew whose morning sickness pills they are.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

A beautiful boy knocked on the door.

"Excuse me?" he said with a deep yet gentle voice. He had black hair with blonde highlights spiked up. He was very tan. Bright green eyes with pink plump lips. He was tall. About 5'10 and was wearing black skin tight jeans and a bright purple V-neck, so tight that you can see his abs lines topped with a leather jacket. He was wearing black and white converse sneakers. He handed Mrs. Barrett the new student pass.

"Seems like we have another new student. Name, three facts, favorite color and subject. And why you came to McKinley." The new kid did not answer too busy with his eyes locked to Dave's. Dave licked his lip then bit the side turning away so he could bring his attention back to Mrs. Barrett.

"Oh! My name is Adam Levi Gonzalez. Umm, I'm gay, my parents are separated. I live with my dad. My favorite color is red, subject is English. And I came to McKinley because of relocation."

"Alright you can have a seat next to David. David raise your hand." Dave was about to raise his hand when Adam came strolling towards him.

"Hello David."

"Dave" he corrected. They looked back at Mrs. Barrett.

"Who you are sitting next to will be your partner for the rest of the year. Our project is a 10 page essay. The task is: Romeo and Juliet believe in love at first sight. Do you believe Romeo just saw lust for the girl or love at first sight?" she read out of the book.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Adam asked staring into Dave's eyes. All Dave wanted to do was kiss him and keep him away from any danger.

"I guess I do..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because look at us..." Dave said leaning his forehead on Adam's.

"I think I found my love at first sight..."

"I've been waiting for you to say that since I first saw you this morning walking into the school." Dave smiled and leaned in to kiss Adam. Adam met him half way.

"Look at them!" Kurt said pointing at Dave and Adam who were still kissing.

"Awww!" Blaine yelled. This caused them both to pull apart with a pop. They started to blush looking at Kurt and Blaine's direction.

"Sorry, you guys could keep going at it!" Kurt yelled in Dave's direction.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Later that day Kurt and Blaine walked into the choir room.

"Kurt!" Mercedes went running up to him giving him the biggest hug he's had in a while.

"Wait! Is that afro Blaine!"

"Hey Mercedes."

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you since the beginning of freshmen year! Where were you?"

"Dalton"

"Oh my god! Wait," she started to whisper now.

"You're the father?" she asked.

"You know?" Blaine asked

"Yeah, Kurt told me while he was at the hospital. So are you?"

"Yes I'm the father."

"I'm the god mama." she said with a smile.

"I was going to ask for you to be it anyways." Blaine admitted with a smile.

"God father? Do you want to go traditional and chose her boyfriend? Or do you want to just choose someone else."

"Let's go traditional."

"Alright. Sam come over here!" Kurt yelled.

"What? I'm not dating Sam."

"Dave told me"

"How does he know?"

"He sort of had a crush on Sam and asked him. He said he was dating you."

"Damn." Mercedes and watched her boyfriend walk over.

"Come here." Kurt dragged Mercedes and Sam's arms into Mr. Shue's office. Blaine followed.

"Well, you don't really know why I got kicked out of Dalton. I'm going to tell you now and tell the rest of the glee club later. I'm pregnant and I want you to be the godfather and Mercedes is the godmother."

"Why me?"

"Because we went traditional."

"I'm not dating Mercedes."

"Dave told me."

"Damn. I would love to be the godfather." Sam smiled.

"Anyways, let's go back to the glee club."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson and I will be auditioning for the new directions. This one's for you Kurt." Blaine took over a guitar and started playing.

**(BLAINE)**

**Oh yeah oh**

**Sleeping in, Sunday morning**

**Bodies intertwined**

**Playing fake, we're awake**

**But we don't wanna rise**

**I saved a place on my chest**

**For you to rest your head on me**

**A part of me is a mess**

**I must confess**

**It's time to come clean**

**I am addicted to your touch**

**No other man has made me want it this much**

**I cannot resist the warmth of your hips**

**A single serving is never enough**

**'Cause I'm addicted to your touch**

**Ooh oh**

**My schedule is yours today**

**I'm not in a rush**

**You could be my little coffee bean**

**And I will be the mug**

**Let's rent a movie tonight**

**And snuggle up inside**

**Oh uh yayyayyee**

**And when the credits arrive**

**I'll be by your side, letting you know**

**I am addicted to your touch**

**No other woman's made me want it this much**

**I cannot resist the warmth of your hips**

**A single serving is never enough**

**'Cause I'm addicted to your touch**

**Oh**

**I want your neck**

**I want your shoulders**

**I want to be the only one that holds ya**

**I want your legs, I want your arms**

**I wanna be inside your heart**

**If I don't have you next to me, I'll probably lose my sanity**

**I am hooked on you... Addicted**

**I am addicted to your touch (adicto a tu amor)**

**No other man has made me want it this much**

**I cannot resist the warmth of your hips**

**A single serving is never enough**

**'Cause I'm addicted to your touch**

**I am addicted to your touch**

**No other man has made me want it this much**

**I cannot resist the warmth of your hips**

**A single serving is never enough**

**'Cause I'm addicted to your touch**

The New Directions simply just stared at Blaine. Not only was he a good guitar player but a good singer.

"They totally got it in!" Santana yelled with a smile.

"Santana that is very inappropriate!" Mr. Shue yelled.

Kurt got up and made his way to the bathroom. Being pregnant is hard. There he went again. Vomiting his insides. Blaine grabbed Kurt bag and followed him into the restroom. He found Dave rubbing Kurt's back as he vomited.

"Here give him this." He gave Dave a prenatal vitamin and a bottle of water.

"I have to go tell the New Directions that Kurt is fine." he grabbed the bag and made his way back to the choir room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 10**

**Dalton Academy?**

_**(15 years old)**_

**[1 month along]**

*So heres what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Kurt and Blaine started their first day bak at McKinley. Dave had a thing for new guy Adam and he has one back. Potential boyfriends? Blaine auditioned for the New Directions singing addicted to Kurt.*

"Do you like Adam?" Kurt asked Dave before he washed his mouth with the water Blaine gave him.

Dave didn't answer he just blushed.

"Awww! It looks like he likes you too."

"He does."

"Aww! Love at first sight."

"thats we he called it."

"Aww! So are you two dating."

"No. I'm taking him out on a date tonight."

"Aww! So anyways! What are you going to be for halloween?"

"I don't know. Maybe i'll couple on halloween with Adam and be the same type of things. You?"

"I'm going to take my old cheerio uniform and be a cheerleader and Blaine is taking Finn's varsity jacket and being a football player."

"Coupling?"

"Yup! Halloween party's at Pucks house. Booze and everything."

"You cant drink though."

"I know. Maybe just party games and juice."

"If he owns any type of juice that doesn't have alcohol in it." He said walking Kurt to the choir room.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Kurt said hugging Dave and walking into the room.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"You alright Kurt?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yeah. Just a stomach bug"

"Okay. So. Sectionals is coming up."

"In next month to be exact." Rachel cut him off.

"Yes Rachel. So I want the girls to sing a number. Kurt sing a solo."

"Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"Me?"

"Yes Kurt. Rachel we need to welcome him back."

"But I would give us more chances of winning."

"Rachel!" Mr. Shue yelled.

"More chances of winning! Sure you have a good voice but your a bitch inside! I don't know how the hell Finn wants you. Your a hobbit with a big nose!" Kurt yelled standing chest to face with her. Everybody stared at Kurt with their mouths dropped.

"I may be a hobbit with a big nose but at least I don't sound like a girl!" Rachel countered.

"Your like 5 feet little girl. I may sound like a girl but I can also make a deep voice too bad your voice stays the same with your annoying self."

Rachel pushed Kurt back.

"Woah!" All the boys ran up and held Kurt's arms back before he could do anything.

"Thats how its done Kurtie!" Santana yelled satisfied with what he did. Kurt was pulled out of the room as Rachel sat back down.

"This bitch!" Kurt yelled to Finn, Sam and Blaine. The rest of the boys went back inside. He was leaning on the wall tapping his foot and hand of his forehead pulling his hair back to calm himself down.

"Why would you want that whore?" he asked Finn. Who did not answer letting him cool down.

"You need to calm down baby." Blaine spoke up.

"Calm Down! This bitch pissed me off! Why cant she just let me have a solo for once?" he started crying.

"Mood swings." Blaine whispered to Sam an Finn.

"Sam knows?" Finn asked.

"God father." Blaine told him.

"I wanted to be the god father."

"We went traditional."

"Who's Sam dating?"

"Mercedes on the down low." Sam told him.

"Oh."

"Baby, shes just umm, special. She likes to have everything to herself. You'll kill this solo." Blaine told Kurt who was crying in a ball on the floor.

"I will?"

"Yes because your Kurt Hummel, my beautiful boyfriend, the one that has a wonderful voice. The one who i'm having a baby with." he whispered the last sentence.

"Okay," he stopped crying and started laughing. "Lets go back to glee." Kurt said with a smile. They walked back into the room. Rachel stood up an made her way towards Kurt.

"Im sorry for—" Rachel started.

"Save it. I don't need your apologies. All i know is that i'm going to rock this solo. So please keep your distance." Kurt cut her off.

"Kurtsie did it twice in a day! You have my honor!" Santana yelled with a smile. Kurt smiled at her than took his seat.

"Okay now, as i was saying. The girls will get a number. Kurt will get a solo and you guys will sing a group number. Okay?"

"Okay!" the glee club said.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Our ultrasound is tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, i'm going to see my baby for the first time. Who are we going to give pictures to?"

"Um, you of corse. For your locker. Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Dad,Carole and Dave."

"We need to buy 6 pictures. Thats a lot of money."

"Well its for people we care about."

"Thats true."

"Alright then well see tomorrow how our baby looks."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

The next day

Kurt and Blaine went to the hospital to get an ultrasound. It was weird for Kurt because he would be the only boy in the maternity section.

"Kurt Hummel." The nurse called out. She took his weight 115. He went up 1/2 a pound since the last time he was there. She also took his blood pressure, height and temperature.

"Seems normal for a boy who is 1 month and 2 weeks. The doctor will meet you in room 3." She left the room. Kurt and Blaine made their way to room 3.

"Hello I am Doctor Reynolds. And I will be assisting you today. How may I help you?"

"I have an appointment for an ultrasound scheduled."

"Alright then lay down and well get started."

"okay." Kurt started walking towards the bed and laid on it.

"Shirt up. This may be cold." He said squeezing the goo onto Kurt's stomach. He turned on the machine an started moving the wand around.

"You see that? Thats your child." he asked pointing at the blob on the screen. Blaine's eyes watered.

"My child..." he whispered a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Our child" Kurt corrected and pulled Blaine in by his neck for a kiss.

"Well it seems normal." The doctor said and started to clean up Kurt's stomach. But Kurt and Blaine were still kissing tears in both of their eyes.

"Pictures? DVD?" He asked.

"6 pictures please." Blaine said after pulling away from Kurt.

"6 pictures it is." The doctor said and printing them.

"Thank you." Kurt said standing up and taking the pictures.

"Have a nice day." the doctor said leaving the room. Blaine put one into the pocket of his sweat pants that he decided to wear with much of Kurt's disapproval. Kurt and Blaine kissed once more than left the room.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Blaine walked through his empty house alone and straight into his room.

"Cooper!" He found Cooper sitting on his sofa playing Call of Duty on his XBox.

"Blaine!" Cooper ran up to Blaine who was sitting on his bed and started tickling him.

"Coo-Cooper! St-Stop!" he yelled in between laughs.

"S-St-Stop!" he yelled and finally jumped out of the be when something fell out of his pocket.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine were best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and I'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 11**

**An: I'm writing this while I'm crying so sorry if it is bad****...**** :oo I saw a Dominican Gay Couple. There so cuteeeeeeeeeee! [: I'm screaming inside. I think they know I'm watching them... Type stalker [; ill stalk any gay couple! I just want to take a picture to remember this moment. That will be weirder though.**

**Dalton Academy?**

**(15 years old)**

_**[1 month along]**_

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Kurt and Dave had a talk about Adam and Halloween costumes. Kurt and Rachel had a fight during Glee club over a solo that Kurt earned. Kurt and Blaine went to the ultrasound and saw their baby for the first time and Finally, Blaine went home, found Cooper in his room, Cooper started tickling him and something fell out of his pocket.*

"Blaine... Is this a sonogram?" Blaine stayed quiet staring at the sonogram of his unborn child.

"Blaine... Am I going to be an uncle?" Cooper asked once again holding the sonogram now. Blaine bit his lip. Cooper read the bottom of the sonogram photo.

"Kurt Hummel. 12:26 pm. sonogram. Kurt? As in Blue eyed pale, skinny, tall, chestnut hair Kurt?" This was the only question Blaine answered. He nodded.

"Wait... Is this why you both got kicked out of Dalton?" Blaine nodded once again.

"Please don't tell dad. He doesn't know that I found Kurt again and I'm really not in the mood to move again. I can't leave Kurt. He's the love of my life. Please don't tell him. He doesn't need a granddaughter or grandson. Please. Be a nice uncle."

"Blaine calm down," Cooper put a hand on his shoulder. "I won't tell him without your permission, bro."

"Thank you. But just so you know... I'm never leaving you with my son or daughter."

"When do you find out the gender?"

"In a month and two weeks."

"Hopefully it's a girl."

"Why do you want me to have a girl?"

"Well, it would be cute. Your tan skin, Kurt's hair color. Your curliness. Kurt or your eyes. It doesn't matter. Your height. Kurt's style. I'd tap that."

"Cooper! That would be your niece!"

"So..."

"Cooper!"

"Sorry."

"What happens if it were a boy?"

"I'll teach him football. You'll teach him guitar, piano, drums, harmonica, and any other instrument you know how to play."

"You'll really love this child huh? Boy or girl."

"I'm going to be an Uncle of the son or daughter of my younger brother. Of course I'll love this child."

"Aww. The child will love you too." Blaine said hugging Cooper.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Dave rang the doorbell on Adam's door. The big date. With the love of his life. Adam seemed to have a big house. Oh who was he kidding? Adam's house is a mansion. He had a pool. A golf course. A stage for singing. And that's just the outside. Imagine the inside. He rang the doorbell again. Bouquet of roses in his hand in a tux. Adam finally opened the door. He looked stunning. White dress shirt. Black skinny jeans but no too tight. White dress shoes accompanied with a black skinny tie. Hair still spiked up.

"Wow..." Dave said after looking over him. "Y-You look amazing."

"Thank you. You do too."

"Thank you." Dave handed him the bouquet of roses and Adam went inside to put it in a vase. Once Adam came out Dave took him to the car. He opened the door for Adam and ran to the driver's seat.

"Such a gentlemen. Where are you taking me?" Adam asked as Dave started driving.

"It's a secret." Dave handed him a blind fold on a red light.

"What?"

"You can't know where were going."

"Oh you're kidding me right?"

"Nope." Dave put him on the blind fold as the light turned green.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Blaine we have to stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Turning each other on knowing that we can't have sex."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll just wait until the horny stage. You'll be begging me to fuck you."

"Blaine!"

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Dave! Are we there yet?" Adam yelled.

"Adam! Just because you can't see doesn't mean I can't hear."

"Oh sorry. Dave, are we there yet?" he whispered.

"I just need to find a parking spot. Hold on." Dave told him in a sweet voice.

"Okay." Dave parked and got out of the car.

"Hello! Oh don't tell me you left me! DAVEEEEEE!" Adam yelled once he heard the door shut.

"Jesus babe I'm right here." Dave said unbuckling Adam and grabbing him from his arm to take him out of the car.

"I still need the blind fold?"

"Yeah because we have to walk a little more."

"Damn." Dave put his arms around Adam's waist and held him from behind. Adam put his arms over Dave's.

"Start walking." Dave told him and directed him from behind.

"Ahhh!" Adam almost tripped on a branch but Dave lifted him so he wouldn't hit the floor.

"Were here." Dave said and started to take of Adam's blind fold. Adam gasped.

"A picnic. At the park. Under a tree. Candles. Checkered red and white blanket. Under the stars. So cliché."

"You don't like it?"

"No... I love it." Adam went want sat down on the blanket looking at the stars. "Are you going to join me?" He asked looking up at Dave with those sparking green eyes. Dave smiled and took a seat next to Adam. He wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulders and Adam leaned into his touch. They looked at the stars until they heard Dave's stomach growl. Adam giggled.

"You hungry?"

"I couldn't eat all day with nerves."

"Why would you have nerves?"

"I've never been on a date with a guy I really like before. So of course I'm going to be nerves that you may not like me."

"Dave I already told you it was like love at first sight."

"But you might have hated the date and would have never wanted to come near me again."

"Dave... You know what? Let's just eat and I love this date already. Just because it's with you. I don't need anything fancy. I just need you." Adam said leaning in to kiss Dave.

"Let's eat!" Adam yelled then started laughing. Dave stared at him adoringly. He blushed and took the wooden basket where the food was.

He pulled out a plate of lasagna. A Plate of white rice. A plate of grilled chicken and two empty plates.

"Serve yourself. I don't know how much you want." Dave said then handing him the plate. Dave took a lot of lasagna and rice and a thigh of the grilled chicken. Adam took rice a little bit of lasagna and a lot of chicken. Adam bit into a chicken and moaned in delight. Dave stopped they ate in silence and savoring the moment with each other.

"Dessert?" Dave asked.

"What do you have?"

"Two slices of cheese cake and grapes."

"I'll take both please." Adam said with a smile. Dave handed him the cheese cake first. Adam ate the whole thing in about 5 bites. Adam and Dave returned to their own positions. Dave's arm wrapped around Adam and Adam leaning into Dave's touch lying down. Dave fed Adam a grape than took one for himself.

"Come on. I have somewhere else to take you."

"Are you serious? I'm comfortable."

"Come on Adam." Dave pulled Adam up and started walking towards the car.

"Aren't you going to clean that up?"

"Nope. Mom is waiting until we finished so she could clean up."

"Your mom's okay with you being gay?"

"Yeah. They don't care as long as I'm in love." Dave said and Adam looked down. "Blind fold on." he said after they were buckled in. Dave started the car and drove to their next destination.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Blaine Halloween is Friday!"

"I know"

"What if I don't fit into the uniform? That's my two month mark!"

"Babe, calm down. You're not gaining too much weight to not fit into the uniform."

"Yes I am! I gained 3 pounds already!"

"You're eating for two!"

"So! I don't want to be fat!"

"You're not fat! You're pregnant! There's a difference!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Kurt Asked. His voice breaking.

"I'm sorry baby. Just don't worry about it. The time you might need new clothes is in your third month."

"Okay."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Can I take my blind fold off now?" Adam asked.

"Adam, calm down were here. No you can't take the blind fold off until I take it off of you."

"Okay." Dave stepped out of his door and made his way to Adam door. Once again he put his hands around Adams waist. It fit perfectly. Adam once again put his arms over Dave's. Dave again led the way. Dave grabbed a heavy coat and his varsity jacket then made his way inside.

"Dave where are we! I'm freezing." Adam yelled.

"Here." Dave said putting his varsity jacket on Adam. Dave put on his heavy coat then took off Adam's blind fold.

"A hockey game!" Adam yelled over the screaming fans in awe. "How did you know I love hockey!"

"I do my research!"

"Oh my god! This is the best date ever!" Adam yelled face to face with Dave. Their faces turned up on the big screen.

"Look behind you" Dave whispered as Adam turned around and saw their faces with the big word 'Kiss' chanting across the screen.

"Can I kiss you?" Dave asked as Adam nodded. Dave lent in and Adam met him half way. They kissed for who knows how long. Once the game finished Dave took Adam to his car then drove him home. Dave walked Adam to his door.

"I had a great time Dave" Adam said looking down standing in front of his door.

"I did too." Dave said leaning in for a goodnight kiss.

"Wait..." Adam said holding Dave's chest back so he couldn't move further. "We can't do this here."

"Why not?" Dave asked deflated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and I'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 12**

**Warning: Abuse, Sex**

**AN: This chapter is mostly Adam and Dave. Ship name? Aave? Adave? ADae? Karzalez? Gonofsky? Adam CoBlaine? Help!**

**Dalton Academy?**

**(15 years old)**

_**[1 month along]**_

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Blaine told Cooper he was going to be an uncle and Cooper reacted so excited and said he'd 'tap that' if it was a girl...? ... Next, Dave and Adam finally went on their date. Dave took Adam on a picnic and to a hockey game. Dave told Adam that his mom approved of him being gay and Adam was very sad. What do his parents think of him? Lastly Kurt was telling Blaine that they had to stop turning each other on knowing that they can't have sex. Also Kurt was frightened that he wouldn't fit into the uniform.*

"Why not?" Dave asked deflated.

"My father doesn't approve of me being gay." Adam said sitting down on a stair.

"Why not?"

"Because he thinks I chose to be this way. He says that until I find a nice girl I can't get my trust fund. It's so hard trying to get him to love me like he used to before I came out. He thinks that beating me will make me straight. My dad got me to help him build a ceiling fan because his broke. He's trying to make me straight. Sometimes I think about killing myself so all this could end. But then I met you. I was walking out of the principal's office and looking for my locker when you walked into the building. You just looked so sad yet excited. The way you walked up to Kurt and Blaine and gave Kurt a bear hug made my heart warm and you introduced yourself to Blaine made me wonder if you were gay. Then I saw the way you looked at Sam across the hall," Adam looked at Dave who joined him in the beginning of the story. Dave blushed.

"I sort of had a little crush on him until I met you." Dave interrupted and Adam giggled then continued his story.

"That's when I knew that yes you are gay. Then I found out I was in the same English class as you and the way you looked into my eyes and I looked at yours... We just clicked you know. I can never find the perfect girl because I'm in love with you Dave." Adam said looking into Dave's eyes.

"I-I love you too Adam." Dave said. Adam smiled and leaned in.

"I thought you said we couldn't do this here."

"I don't care." Adam said as his and Dave's lips met.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Gonzalez yelled. Dave and Adam pulled apart and Adam jumped up.

"Nothing!" Adam yelled.

"Nothing!? You get inside! And you! I don't want you around my son ever again you hear me!" Mr. Gonzalez yelled. Dave was looking at Adam. 'Call me!' Adam mouthed and threw a piece of paper at Dave. Dave caught it, ran to his car then drove off.

—

"What do you think you're doing with that boy?" Mr. Gonzalez yelled in Adam's face.

"I wasn't doing anything."

"So now you think I'm stupid!"

"No."

"You know what! June, Michael, John, Luna, Dawn, Samuel, April, Franklin, Leslie, Nathaniel, Nicole, Elizabeth come down here this instant!" Mr. Gonzalez yelled as his twelve kids ran down the stair case.

"I am going to slow you what happens if you disobey me like Adam did." Mr. Gonzalez punched Adam in the face. Adam groaned as he felt the pain. Soon after his father Smacked him making him kneel to the ground in pain. He then walked over to the kitchen dragging Adam from his hair and threw bottles at him. Adam felt the glass slip into his cheeks slightly and tears were spilling out of his eyes quickly. To finish him off Mr. Gonzalez took off his belt and hit him with it. Adam started to bleed slightly where the glass entered and where he was smacked and punched. Adam lay on the floor. Heavily breathing. He softly cried on the floor as everyone left the room. His cell phone rang soon after everyone left.

"Hello?" He said in a groggy voice.

"Adam?" He heard Dave's voice ask over the phone.

"Hi Dave." He said in a crying voice.

"Wa- What happened?" Dave asked. Adam was breathing heavily as the tears rolled down his cheek.

"Adam!"

"He hit me." Adam whispered and started crying harder.

"I'm coming to get you. Go to the corner of your block your coming home with me. Bring a bag of clothes"

"Okay..." Adam said then hung up after he then got up to get his bag.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Gonzalez yelled at Adam.

"A friend's house!"

"What friend?"

"Michelle!" he made up.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Nope! She's coming to pick me up."

"Okay. Be safe." he handed him a condom. Adam rolled his eyes and walked out of his house. He threw the condom on the ground and walked to the corner of his block.

—

Dave pulled up to the corner of Adam's block. Adam walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hey" Dave said leaning in to kiss Adam.

"Hey." Adam smiled then kissed Dave. Dave started the car then drove to his house.

"Mom!" he yelled once he got home. "I've got someone here to meet you!" He said taking Adam's hand.

"Yes David?" She came in from the kitchen.

"Mom this is Adam. The one I took on a date tonight."

"Nice to meet you Adam. Did you enjoy the picnic?"

"Very much, Mrs. Karofsky. Thank you"

"Paul! Come meet David's date!"

She yelled.

"Dad this is Adam."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Karofsky."

"Nice to meet you too Adam. Dave, is this your boyfriend?" He asked. Dave and Adam looked at each other Dave silently asking. Adam nodded his head.

"Yes Dad, Adam is my boyfriend."

"Mary! We need to separate them! They can't sleep in the same room!" Paul yelled to his wife.

"Dad. Please. He just got out of a fight with his father. Can he please sleep in my room?"

"Okay but no funny business."

"Yes dad." Dave smiled and brought Adam up to his room.

"Your family seems like nice people." Adam said changing his shirt and going into the bathroom to put sweat pants on.

"You got clothes for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Oh shit..."

"What?"

"I'm not home so my sisters can't put make up over my bruises."

"Bruises?"

"Look." Adam went to the sink and washed his face. The makeup dripped off and his true face was revealed. Dave gasped as he saw all those bruises appear.

"Oh my god." Dave put his hand on the part of his neck without bruises and slowly turned his head.

"I look horrible."

"You still look beautiful..." Dave said looking into Adam's eyes. Dave leaned in to kiss Adam. Adam's eyes drifted shut and Dave's arms moved around his waist. Dave licked Adam's lower lip and spread his large hands over his lower back and slowly ran then up, thumbs stroking Adam's spine. The touch was gentle and firm at the same time, leaving a trail of fire on Adam's flesh. He then ran his fingers down again, raking Adam's back and making him gasp. Part of him wanted to tell Dave to stop, invent an excuse, say he was magically feeling better, anything that would stop the arousal that was growing with every breath he took, making his cock stand to attention at the mere thought of having Dave's hands exploring his body in other ways. He hid his face on the pillow again, utterly ashamed of himself. The fact that he hadn't had sex in… ever wasn't helping either. And there was part of him that wanted this to continue, that wanted more. That wished Dave would just have his way with him then and there, that didn't care about the consequences. As it was, he was caught between the two wishes, trapped by his own desires, unable to move as the long fingers softly roamed his skin, tenderly stroking the abused muscles. He uttered a long moan, followed by a deep sigh, and he raised his arms to cover his head. This was too much. How could Dave be oblivious to his desire, to the way his body reacted to his touch? How could he not notice how much Adam was affected by him, how turned on he was at that moment? Unless… Unless he wasn't oblivious, unless he had realized the power he had over Adam and was using the kissing as an excuse to touch him. Adam's eyes traveled down Dave's broad chest and he inhaled sharply when he saw the erection tenting his jeans.

"I'm sorry! Oh, god, Adam, I'm so sorry…" He quickly covered himself, turning bright red and averting his eyes.

Adam sat up quickly, fingertips silencing Dave's apology. He felt relief to know that he wasn't imagining this, that Dave wanted it too, combined with an intense arousal now that the idea of something actually happening was pretty much certain. His heart was beating so fast that could hear the blood rushing through his veins and he started panting a little. He let his fingers slide down Dave's face and gripped his t-shirt, looking into his eyes. Dave stared back, desire tangible in the air between them, and then leaned down to kiss Adam. Adam felt warm pressure on his lips and pushed back, eyes closing with bliss. Dave pulled back way too soon for his liking, but lingered close, and they stared at each other through eyelids only half open. Adam briefly wondered why he'd stopped, but then realized he probably felt as insecure as he had felt just a few seconds before, unsure of what this meant to their friendship and whether or not Dave really wanted him or was just playing along. Adam smiled and nodded, closing the space between their mouths again, and this time Dave pushed back enthusiastically, lips parting and teeth tenderly capturing Adam's bottom lip. his tongue darted out and licked Dave's upper lip and then their tongues were meeting, entwining, teeth clashing and they were kissing hungrily, messily, Adam falling back on the bed and pulling Dave on top of him. He parted his legs to accommodate Dave in the space between them and raised his arms to encircle the thick neck. Their calves brushed and their chests were tightly pressed together, the fabric of Dave's jeans feeling cool against his burning skin. He raised his hips and pushed their crotches against each other, moaning deeply into the kiss. Their lips parted as they came for air, and Adam took the opportunity to pull Dave's shirt out of his body. Their eyes met briefly and Adam licked his sensitive lips, thrusting upwards again. Dave kneeled back, eyes traveling through Adam's body with intensity. His hands explored the pale chest, venerating every inch of the man beneath him. It made Adam nervous, so he tickled Dave's waist. He giggled, and it was the most endearing thing he had ever seen, that large, beefy man, giggling. Their eyes met once more and this time they were full of mischief. Dave leaned over to kiss Adam's neck and shoulders, open mouth exploring his chest, nibbling his nipples, sucking gently on his stomach, making him whimper. He put his thumbs under the waistband of Adam's sweatpants and pulled them down slowly, white boxer briefs following suit. His cock was angry red and leaking pre-cum and he groaned when Dave's large hand encircled it and pumped a few times.

"Oh, fuck!" He bit his lower lip, pushing upwards blindly.

"So… how do you want to…?"

"Fuck me!" Adam answered before he had even completed the question. "I want you to fuck me, want your fingers inside me, your cock inside me, and want to feel you pushing against me…"

Dave's mouth covered his again, fingers roaming his body. Adam pushed him slightly, moving fast to get what he needed from the bottom drawer of his bedside table. He handed Dave the lube and lied back down, spreading his legs and hooking his hands under his knees to pull them up. His embarrassment returned slightly, and he could tell Dave's had as well, for he fumbled with the lid before getting it open and smearing a large quantity of lube onto his fingers. He placed one digit against Adam's entrance, rubbing it with circular motions before pushing it inside gradually, giving Adam time to adjust. When the smaller man started pushing back, he inserted a second finger, and Adam groaned, pressing his lips together and closing his eyes until his body felt comfortable with the intrusion. He rocked his hips ever so slightly and Dave caught on with the idea, twisting his fingers and scissoring, fingertips brushing against Adam's prostate and making him let out small moans. He took his digits out and Adam whined at the loss of contact, but he coated them with more lube and plunged back in, three this time. He let out a sharp "oh!" followed by loud "ah!" when Dave started moving his fingers back and forth. He desperately wished to touch himself, but he also wanted this to last longer than just a few minutes. He picked the condom that he had already put beside him and ripped it open with trembling fingers.

"Wait…" Adam said talking it away from Dave.

"Yes? Did I hurt you?" Dave quickly asked.

"Do you maybe want to go condom less…. You know, for my first time…" Adam said sheepishly.

Dave nodded then continued his actions. Adam barely had time to admire the thickness of his cock before he was feeling it inside him. He groaned and arched his back, legs encircling the burly waist. Dave kissed him again, capturing his lips between his own gently, the tenderness contrasting with the vigorous thrusts of his hips. Adam moaned and grunted, clutching the sheet underneath him and thrusting upwards to intensify the friction. He lifted a hand to stroke the hairy chest and dug his heels in Dave's ass to urge him to go faster, which he promptly obliged. Adam's head fell back and his moans became louder. Adam touched himself, spreading the pre-cum over the shaft and pumping with abandon. He felt his own walls clenching around Dave's cock and dug his short nails on Dave's arm as a warning. It was what it took for Dave to come himself, groaning loudly and he pumped one last time into Adam. The shorter man cried out, cum shooting onto his chest as his vision blurred and his limbs fell numbly to his sides. He sighed contently and opened his eyes a little to grin at Dave, who grinned back at him and planted a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth. He closed his eyes again, utterly sated and languid. He started to doze off, hearing and feeling Dave move around the bedroom and clean him up, until slumber and satisfaction got the best of him and he fell asleep.

—

The next morning Adam woke up still being spooned by Dave. He removed Dave's arm trying not to wake him up, put on his pajamas and slipped on his slippers. He walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Karofsky drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Morning." He said in a yawn.

"Good morning Adam. How was your night?"

"Wonderful you?"

"Great. Oh and just so you know, future reference: these walls are thin." She said with a smile.

"Oh my god." Adam said holding his head in his hands. Laughing a little also.

"I just hope you two were safe." She said and Adam bit his lip. "You weren't safe?" she said after seeing his reaction. "You didn't use a condom?"

"None of us had."

"Just be happy boys can't get pregnant and that Dave is clean."

Adam made a cup of tea and sat in front of Mrs. Karofsky.

"Do you have any type of concealer or anything?" He asked. This time Mrs. Karofsky noticed the bruises.

"This was from staying at home?"

"My father."

"You can't stay there anymore. It's not safe."

"I need my trust fund. After I get it I'm moving out."

"To where?"

"Somewhere where he isn't."

"You can stay here if you want."

"I would love to but I can't just intrude."

"No it's fine."

"Dave and I haven't known each other for long though."

"If he takes you out on the perfect date. And has sex with you. AND lets you sleep in his house means that he actually does like you."

"I love him... I barley know him but I know when I'm in love. I LOVE DAVID KAROFSKY!"

"I love you too Adam Levi Gonzalez."

Dave said walking down the stairs to get a cup of coffee.

"Oh no. I have to change!" Adam said running to get his bag then into the bathroom. Dave giggled.

—School—

Kurt and Blaine walked up to Dave, Who was next to Adam talking.

"Here, just thought you'd like to it." Kurt said handing Dave the sonogram.

"Wait... You're pregnant?" Adam asked looking at Kurt.

"Yeah... That's what I get for having unprotected sex. All well. You only live once." Adam looked at Dave and dragged him into the bathroom.

"What if I'm pregnant? We had unprotected sex!" Adam yelled after checking if anyone was in the hall way with a panic tone.

"Relax, Adam calm down. It's rare for men to get pregnant. Calm down. If you want to take a test I'll buy you a test but for now calm down."

"Okay... Can I see the baby?" Adam asked eyes pointing at the sonogram. "Aww look. This is what's in Kurt's stomach. Off topic: you still have to buy me a test."

"It's my pleasure." Dave said with a smile.

"Let's go to English."

* * *

_**REVIEWWWWWW ! PLEASEEEEEE ! :[**_

_**REVIEW = MOTIVATION = LOVE = ME FEELING SPECIAL AND UPDATING QUICK**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? MPREG.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and I'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 13**

**AN: WHO ELSEE SAW GLEE AT 9 ;OOOO OH MY JESUSSSSSS! I CAN'T WAIT TIL NEXT WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK :-]**

**Dalton Academy?**

**(15 years old)**

_**[2 months along]**_

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Adam told Dave that he loved him then kissed him on his front porch after saying they couldn't. Adam's father screamed at Dave then sent Adam in. After he beat Adam up in front of his 12 siblings. Dave found out and let Adam sleep over at his house. Later that night they had sex and really good sex. Kurt told Adam he was pregnant and now Adam is scared and wants a pregnancy test.*

"Everybody pass your Romeo and Juliet essays to the left." Mrs. Barrett said from the front of the room.

"Oh shit... We were too busy trying to get you away from your abusive father we forgot to do the essay."

"Don't worry I have a plan."

The bell rang shortly after and Adam walked up to Ms. Barrett.

"How may I help you Adam?"

"Dave and I would like an extension on our Romeo and Juliet essay."

"The essay was due today..."

"I know but Dave was trying to help me get away from my abusive father we forgot to do it. Then when he finally got me away I just broke down crying for the whole night."

"But you had two days..."

"The first day we were just planning on what we were going to put in the essay. We only have an outline."

"You don't look like you've been abused."

"Dave's mom put concealer over it."

"Show me..."

"I don't have concealer to cover then back up."

"I do. Now go wash your face." Adam left to the bathroom and Dave stood there awkwardly.

"Is this true David?"

"Dave and completely." There was an awkward silence after that. Remember: every awkward silence a gay baby is born. Adam walked in soon after with his head in his hands.

"Hand off face Adam. I can see your forehead and it looks fine."

"Foreheads can't get bruised!" he said with his hands still in his face.

"Then show me your face." Adam slowly removed his hands.

"Oh my god." Ms. Barrett said looking at Adam's face. Not only was his face covered but his neck and arms were since he forgot his leather jacket in the restroom.

"Oh shit. Dave can you get my leather jacket?" he asked with a small smile.

"Okay." Dave got Adam's jacket and something fell out of it.

"A doctor's appointment for an abortion." He read the letter. "Kill the baby inside of you. Live your year's baby free. Oh my god." Dave said holding the letter in his hand. He stormed into Ms. Barrett's room threw Adam his jacket took the note and left the room. He made his way to the gym so he could box the punching bag.

"Stupid doctor," Dave said punching the bag once.

"Stupid baby," He punched the bag harder this time.

"Stupid Adam." He said punching the bag many more times. He kept punching the bag and broke down into tears with the letter in his hand. He was in a ball on the floor crying into his knees when he heard the door open.

"Dave?" Adam's voice asked softly. Light patter of his feet making his way towards Dave.

"What happened?" Adam asked sitting in front of Dave. Dave gave Adam the note and looked up at him with red rimmed eyes.

"Shit, wait so you want to have a baby?"

"Yes. I may be in my teenage years but this is probably the only time I can have a baby biologically mine. Killing the baby killed a piece of me."

"If it makes anything better I still haven't used the went yet. I won't use them if it makes you this upset at me."

"But it said so you're pregnant?" Dave asked. Adam nodded with a big smile on his face. Dave got up and pulled Adam into a bone crushing hug.

Little did they know Jacob Ben Israel was standing outside the door listening to everything they were saying.

"So do you want to couple for the Halloween party tonight?"

"What do you want to be?"

"Let's both be Ninja's."

"Ninja's?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

—

Kurt and Blaine drove to Puck's house as that was where the party was being held.

"I can't believe I'm already two months a long."

"Just seven more months and that baby would pop out of you."

"Next month we get the gender. Do you want to start thinking of names?"

"Sure. So i was thinking if it is a boy Liam and if it is a girl Kacey."

"I was thinking if it is a boy Jonah and if it is a girl Hannah." They arrived at Puck's house and Blaine shut off the car.

"We'll finish this conversation another day." They walked into the house music blasting. Kurt in his old cheerio uniform and Blaine in Finn's varsity jacket with black lines striped under his eyes. He had a football in his hand as a prop and Kurt had pompoms and glitter on his face. The first thing that happened when Kurt walked in was a very drunk Rachel shoved a weird colored liquid of who knows what in his hand.

"No thank you."

"Drink it!"

"No! I still don't like you! Why would I take a drink from a whore!" the music stopped once Kurt started yelling and everyone herd what he said to her.

"Oooooo!" Everybody started yelling after Kurt finished.

"Oh shit..." Kurt herd Dave's voice.

"Goo Kurtie! It's your birthday! You're gonna party like it's your birthday! Go Kurtie! Go Kurtie! GIVE HER A PIECE OF YOUR MIND!" Santana sang with a happy dance. Everybody stared at her weirdly. After that really awkward moment.

"Truth or Dare!" Somebody yelled from the crowd. Everyone gathered around in a circle with cups in hand. The only two without cups were Adam and Kurt. There was a bottle in the middle.

"I'll start." Santana said and spun the bottle. "Blaine. Truth or Dare?"

"I'm going to play it safe and say truth..."

"Why did morning sickness pills fall out of your bag?"

"A friend of mine is pregnant." He said and spun the bottle. "Rachel. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" she said in her drunken state.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Ms. Santana Lopez." He said with an evil smile.

"Oh no I'm not going to be dressed as a fairy!"

"I'm not gonna dress like that! She shows too much skin!"

"You said dare!

"Ugh. Get up Berry." Santana said grabbing Rachel and dragging her into the bathroom. A while later Santana walked out with a fairy costume and Rachel walked out in a playboy bunny costume.

"Woooo!" Most of the boys yelled once they saw Rachel.

"Sexy!" One of the boys yelled out.

"Dude! That's my girlfriend!" Finn yelled not knowing who called her sexy. Rachel spun the bottle.

"Kurt... Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I ummm... I dare you to drink this."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!"

"Why not!"

"He said he can't!" Blaine yelled

"But why not!"

"BECAUSE HE CAN'T!" Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Adam, Dave, and Blaine said in unison.

"Fine... Then I dare you to take a pregnancy test." Kurt looked at Blaine and got up. Blaine followed closely behind. Kurt made his way to the bathroom.

"There are no pregnancy test things!" Kurt yelled looking around the bathroom. Blaine went down to Rachel.

"He said there aren't any pregnancy test things."

"I have one." a girl said digging into her bag and pulling it out. He took the box and went back up to the bathroom.

"You're not actually going to do this?" Blaine whispered.

"Of course not. You're going to pee on it. I'll supervise." Kurt said with a smile1 and sat on the toilet seat lid, legs crossed.

"How do you do this?" Blaine asked flipping the box over and over looking for instructions.

"I don't know. I've never taken a pregnancy test." Blaine took the stick down stairs.

"How do you turn this thing on?" He yelled. Adam put out his hand so Blaine can give it to him.

"You know how to turn it on?"

"Yeah..." He turned it on and handed it back to Blaine.

"He's not actually going to do this right?" Adam whispered.

"No. I am." Blaine whispered back and made his was back up the stairs. Blaine took the test then waited 3 minutes for the result. One blue strip came out stating that he is not pregnant. Kurt took the test and made his way down the stairs.

"Here..." He gave Rachel the test and went to join the circle.

"Not pregnant."

"No shit Sherlock. I'm a guy." Kurt said to Rachel like if she was stupid. Kurt spun the bottle next.

"Mercedes... Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to take a shot out of Sam's belly button." Sam smiled pulling off his shirt showing his abs.

"Woo!" girls hollered. Kurt poured the vodka in Sam's belly button. Mercedes licked her way down his chest. Purposely missing the belly button and licking his V.

"Woooo!" the crowd hollered. Sam moaned erection hardening in his jeans.

"Mercy!" He moaned. She smiled and sucked the vodka out. Mercedes went back to the circle and spun the bottle.

"Santana the fairy! Truth or Dare?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Dare or double dare? I chose Dare."

"Umm. I dare you to... Go seven minutes in heaven with... Adam" Adam went wide eyed but was pulled up and dragged into a closet.

"Santana no..."

"Why not?"

"I'm dating Dave."

"Never stopped me before." She said pushing him from the stomach towards the wall.

"STOP!" he yelled and tried pulling her hand off. "Santana! Stop!" He yelled and it could be heard outside. Dave got up and made his way to the door.

"STOP! I'M PREGNANT!" Dave froze in his spot.

"What?" Santana asked voice a little softer.

"I'm pregnant... You held my stomach while I am pregnant. You could have been the cause of death for my baby."

"I knew I saw a sex limp."

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone until I started showing."

"I'm pretty sure the whole party herd you... RIGHT GUYS?" She asked yelling.

"Yes!" they yelled back. Dave slowly moved away from the closet and made his way towards the door.

"So who's the father?"

"The only person I've had sex with."

"Dave?"

"Yeah."

"You've had sex with that hog! Did he sweat a lot? Finn did and it was disgusting!"

"Yes I had sex with my boyfriend and no he didn't sweat a lot. Don't you dare try going to experiment?"

Adam said with a smile.

"7 minutes are up!" Puck said in his stripper costume. Santana and Adam walked out with fake smiles.

"Where's Dave?" Adam asked.

"He left once you told everyone you're pregnant." Kurt said looking up at Adam.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"How many months?"

"2 weeks."

"Our kids will be the best of friends!" Kurt said with a smile.

"I have to go find Dave. Talk to you later!" He said walking towards the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think I have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and I'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 14 **

**AN: Everybody who knows me knows that when I read their stories or something that I don't like imagining my baby sad **** I cried along w/ Blaine ….**

**SPOILERRR ALERTTTT! Can someone tell me what Blaine said before Kurt asked if it was Sebastian … I couldn't hear it because I was shushing my sister **** , Anywhoo it sounded like he said he was raped… Anywhooo did you hear when little Puckerman ( I forgot his name… James? Josh?) all well, he said "The black kids think I'm too white , the white kids think I'm too black" That brought up my mood. little. Santana's Mine = Download. &- THEY NEVER SAID IF KLAINE BROKE UP! KURT NOR BLAINE EVER CONFERMED IT! THEY ARE STILL TOGETHER UTIL MY HEART DECIDED TO LET THEM GO! WHICH IS NEVERRR! **

**Dalton Academy?**

**(15 years old)**

_**[2 months along]**_

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy' Adam showed Mrs. Barrett his bruises so he could get an extension on his and Dave's essay. Puck's Halloween party finally came up when Kurt hit his two month mark. Dave found abortion appointment in Adam's leather jacket. Dave was punching the punching bag when Adam came in and asked him what's wrong. Dave showed him the pills and Adam asked if they wanted to have a baby. Dave said yes. In the Halloween party Santana and Adam had seven minutes in heaven when Santana started to lean onto Adam's stomach. Adam yelled he was pregnant and everyone from outside heard too. Dave left the party.*

"Dave?" He yelled walking outside. It was about to be November so he was cold. He shivered in his ninja costume.

"D-D-Dave?" He said in between his teeth clattering.

"Dave!" He said walking towards Dave's house. Adam heard a pattering of feet. His breathing started to get heavier as he got more frightened. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ahh!" He yelled as Dave laughed.

"Here" Dave said putting his jacket around Adam's shoulders.

"Thank you... Why did you leave?"

"You told everyone you are pregnant. I wasn't ready for everyone to know I finally lost my virginity." Dave said looking down.

"I lost mine to you too." Adam said looking into Dave's eyes.

"Really? You looked and sounded so experienced."

"Nope. You were my first time. David Max Karofsky. I LOVE YOU." Adam said with glassy eyes.

"I love you too" Dave said with also glassy eyes. They both leaned in and kissed. They both knew that the person they are kissing now will be in their life forever. Even with the baby on the way.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Our ultrasound is next week." Kurt said.

"Then it's sectionals." Blaine said with a smile.

"Yeah. I can't believe I got a solo."

"You'll do great baby."

"I know." Kurt said with a smile.

"Can you believe it's been two months already?" Kurt asked taking off his cheerleading uniform and putting on his blue silk pajamas. Burt had let them have a sleepover. There was no point to say 'Door Open' because Kurt is already pregnant.

"It hasn't felt long since it was August 31st."

"You remembered the exact date we did it."

"Of course. You're the love of my life, Kurt. Why would I forget when we had sex and made us official on the same day?"

"I'm really that important to you. You're not just with me because I got pregnant and you want to be a gentleman." Blaine simply just laughed at stood face to face with Kurt.

"Kurt Elijah Hummel. I am madly in love with you. Not even a baby on the way is going to change that. Our little Hummel-Anderson."

"Anderson."

"What?"

"I want our child to have just Anderson. And if we stick through and get married I want to be Kurt Elijah Anderson."

"I love you so much." Blaine said kissing Kurt with so much passion.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•One week later—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Hello Mr. Hummel. How are you doing since the last time I've seen you?"

"Well for the two week you haven't seen me... Everything went smoothly. I finally hit my two month mark on Halloween and my two month anniversary on Halloween also."

"Oh congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So today we are going to see that baby and determine how many are in there. You ready?" Kurt laid down and put up his shirt.

"Ready." The doctor smiled and made his way to Kurt.

"This may feel a little cold." She said turning on the wand. A light thump of their heartbeat can be heard throughout the room. Blaine's eyes once again got glossy.

"Umm? Okay. You see that?" She asked pointing at the baby shaped baby.

"Yeah."

"Those are your twins."

"Wait... TWINS?"

"Yup. And I think I may know the genders but won't be sure until the three month mark."

"Oh my god. Two babies!"

"Yes. You're having twins. Do you want pictures?"

"Yeah. Seven please."

"Seven?"

"Well okay."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"What are we going to do? Twins? That's a lot of money. Are they going to have the same god parents? I'm going to have to push out two children! One right after the other!"

"Or you can have a C-Section. And let's make Finn a god father. After all he wanted to be it in the first place."

"I am not going to have that scar on my stomach! As for Finn he can be it but we're not going traditional."

"Of course not. Rachel will never ever be the god mother."

"So who do you want to be the godmother?"

"Tina."

"Tina does seem like a nice girl."

"Oh she is..."

"So... Tina?"

"Yeah. But that means were going to have to tell her too."

"I'm fine with telling her. She sounds like she can keep a secret."

"Oh she can."

"Alright then tomorrow we tell her. Good night Blaine."

"Night babe." He said giving him a peck on the lips.

**The next morning**

"Blaine my jeans don't fit!"

"What do you mean they don't fit?"

"They are too small! Come here! Help me put them on."

"Kurt you can't wear your skinny jeans."

"No! I will wear my gold skinny jeans!"

"Here put on my red ones."

"But I want to wear my gold."

"Listen Kurt. They don't fit. We'll go shopping later for bigger things."

"Alright. Give me your Minnie mouse sweater. I need to cover this bump."

"Alright."

"Sectional's is on Saturday."

"I know I'm so excited. I get to see the warblers again and get to watch my beautiful boyfriend sing on stage."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Hey guys." Kurt said walking up to Dave, Adam and Santana during lunch. People were giving them odd looks after what happened at the party. Santana and Adam were starting to become close friends.

"Hey Porcelain. What's up?"

"Well. Can I talk to Adam and Dave alone for a moment Santana?"

"Yeah sure. Got to go find Britt anyways. Talk to you later A."

"Kay."

"What's up?" Dave asked.

"It's twins." Dave and Adam's mouths dropped.

"Twins? As in two?"

"The very same. See." Kurt took out the sonogram and started pointing to the two babies."

"Awww!" They said in unison. Blaine slowly walked behind Kurt with a finger on his lips for the boys who saw him. He put his hands over Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine Anderson get your hands off of me this instant!"

"How did you know it was me?" Blaine argued and Kurt elbowed his stomach. "Uff."

"Your smell. It's original."

"Ahh. So what you're doing?"

"Nothing. I just told them it was twins."

"The doctor also said that she thinks she knows the genders but needs to wait till Kurt is 3 months go be sure."

"That's awesome!"

"When is Adam's sonogram?"

"Saturday."


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think I have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and I'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 15**

**Warning: Non-graphic violence. Cursing.**

Dalton Academy?

(15 years old)

[2 months along]

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Adam and Dave had a talk about how they were each other's first time. Kurt and Blaine went to an ultrasound and found out that they were having twins. Santana and Adam are becoming really close friends. Kurt asked Adam when was his sonogram and Adam told him Saturday. The day of sectionals.*

"Saturday? As in tomorrow Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"So you guys can't come to watch sectionals?"

"It's Saturday morning. Doesn't sectional start around 12?"

"Yeah but I better find you in the crowd."

"You will. I'll even make a poster to make you happy."

"Oh it will." They all laughed and ate their lunch.

—

They made their way to their English class. Blaine stopped by his locker to get his notebook.

"Hey Ms. Barrett." Kurt said walking into the class room.

"Hello Kurt, Blaine, Adam and Dave. Wait... Where's Blaine? He's always with you."

"Are you calling him my stalker?"

"No it's that you two are always together."

"He's at his locker."

"Okay." The late bell rang and Kurt was scared because Blaine was still not here.

"Can I go look for Blaine?"

"Yeah sure take the pass."

"Okay." Kurt left. Kurt wandered through the halls of William McKinley High School. Since Karofsky had turned sides and became friends with Adam he has had no bullying. It was weird for Blaine to not show up to class. He's not the type to skip.

"Hey Faggot!" Azimio called from down the hall. Kurt slowed down then turned around.

"What do you want Azimio?"

"I never got my revenge for turning my best bud into a princess."

"I didn't turn him into princess. He was born like that."

"No... You turned him like that and now you're going to have to pay after I locked up your little boyfriend you have no one to save you." From a punch to a kick Kurt was left on the floor bleeding unconscious.

—

"Ms. Barrett? Can I go looking after them since neither came back?"

"Sure Dave. But you better get them both back here. I knew this would happen because they both got kicked out of private school." She whispered the last part to herself.

Dave walked down the halls of McKinley looking for Blaine and Kurt when he heard a voice yelling a muffled 'Help!' Dave curiously walked towards the door.

"Help!" The voice was clearer and it was Blaine's voice.

"Blaine?"

"Dave? Dave! Open the door!" Dave opened the door and let Blaine out. Blaine went running down the halls shouting Kurt's name. He found Kurt lying unconsciously on the floor. Blood on his lip, eyebrow and nose. Blaine's eyes watered as he was him.

"Kurt? Kurt, baby, wake up. Can you call 911?" He asked Dave with tears streaming down his face.

"Alright." Dave said his own eyes watering. He may have tortured Kurt but he would have never thought of putting him unconscious.

"Kurt. Baby please wakes up. I can't live without you. Please baby. You're the love of my life." He said with more tears streaming.

"911 emergency how may I help you?"

"We need an ambulance. A friend of mine is unconscious on the floor with blood on himself."

"Where to?"

"765 McKinley Av."

"The school?"

"Yeah."

"Help is on the way."

"Thank you." he said before hanging up the phone.

"Has he given you any sign of aliveness?" Dave asked walking back up to Blaine

"Yeah. His nose flared."

"I'll go tell Ms. Barrett about the emergency and go grab Adam."

"Alright." Dave walked off towards Ms. Barrett's room. He once again heard Blaine whispering for Kurt to wake up. To do it for the babies.

—

"Umm Mrs. Barrett?"

" Yes? You couldn't find them?"

"Kurt was beat unconscious in the hall way while Blaine was locked in a closet. I already called an ambulance for Kurt and Blaine is going with him."

"Thank you Dave."

"Your welcome. I was wondering if Adam and I can skip the rest of the period to comfort a broken Blaine. He is literally on his knees crying next to Kurt."

"Well you and Adam have been very helpful so you two can go ahead. Adam." She called and motioned for him to stand up.

"Yes?"

"You can skip the rest of the period with Dave. But I expect you both to be here for class monday."

"Thank you Ms. Barrett." They said in unison.

"By the way, here is your essay." Adam said handing her the paper.

"Thank you Adam." She said and waved them out of the room.

—

"How's Kurt? How's the twins?" Adam asked looking up at Dave.

Their height difference is like Kurt and Blaine's.

"Kurt is unconscious and I don't know about the twins. I already called an Ambulance. Blaine is going with him and we are going to meet up at the hospital with them. I'm so happy you didn't go looking after Blaine first. I cannot live see you hurt. You're my baby boy and whatever genders that baby is I will love it." Dave said leaning in to kiss Adam in the middle of the hall way. Adam met hit halfway and soon wrapped his arms around Dave's neck as Dave moved to his waist. They deepened the kiss using tong and open mouth. Dave moaned and cupped Adam's ass pulling his closer so their cocks were brushing against each other. Adam pulled away with a pop.

"Umm shouldn't we be comforting Blaine?"

"Oh yeah." Dave said leaning in for one more peck.

"Move fags." Azimio said pushing them out of the way.

"Azimio? What the hell is your problem man?"

"Gay fags are kissing in the middle of the hall way. That's what the hell my problem is."

"We used to be fucking best friends for crying out loud. We went to fucking kindergarten together. Ever since I fucking came out and found myself a boyfriend you fucking turned on me. What kind of best friend is that huh? What kind of best friend leaves their best friend in the dust after he finds out he is gay? I'm still the same fucking person. Just gay and in love. What change is that going to do to my

Personality?"

"Best Friend? Sure you're my best friend but my parents told me not to hang around gay people. That it would make me gay."

"You've been hanging out with me your whole life. I was born gay. Do you think you're gay?"

"No."

"Then hanging out with gay people doesn't make you gay."

"I'm sorry for what I did D. So, do you want to come over and play video games today?"

"Can't, Kurt's in the hospital."

"I'm sorry for that."

"You did this?"

"Revenge for turning my friend gay?"

"You can't catch gay! He's unconscious and is carrying twins!"

"Wait, he's pregnant too?"

"Yes! He was pregnant before Adam even was!"

"Twins?"

"Yes. Two."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Go apologize to Kurt and Blaine for making Kurt unconscious and for killing or almost killing their children."

"Okay."

—

Dave drove Adam and Azimio to the hospital. Adam in the passenger's seat and Azimio in the back seat. Adam and Azimio were fighting on who should sit in the passenger's seat. In the end Adam won and got to sit in the passenger's seat. Adam sang along silently to the radio as they arrived to the hospital.

"Hey man." Dave said to Blaine who was sitting in the waiting room head in hands.

"How's Kurt?" Adam asked.

"He was shipped off to surgery, his cuts were too deep." He said not even looking up.

"What about the twins?"

"They are fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The doctor says she knows the genders for sure."

"I'm sorry for locking you in a closet." Azimio said. Blaine looked up quickly and stood up.

**(AN: my little sister is crying next to me. So sorry if this is starting to get bad b/c she is starting to piss me off. I think she has too many tears. She crys EVERY SINGLE DAMN DAYYYYY! Mannnn! My vacationn is gna be ruined b/c of her dumb assssss ! Ughhhhhhhh! Sorry for the Authors Note in the middle of the story. Just needed to get that out.)**

"What are you doing here?" Blaine said. His eyes darkening.

"I wanted to apologize to you and Kurt for what I did."

"You will go nowhere near Kurt. For all I care you can rot in hell. You may be Dave's best friend you're nowhere near mine. So I suggest you walk out and don't even dare about looking at me or Kurt ever again."

"Did I kill the twins?"

"No you didn't fucking kill the twins. You're lucky you didn't all hell would have broken lose if you did."

"I'm sorry. Listen Dave, I'll text you. Good luck at sectionals." Azimio said sincerely and left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 16**

**AN: THANK YOU SARAHAMANDA FOR BEING MY ONLY AND LOYAL REVIEWER. YET, I HAVE ALL THESE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES. I didn't notice that my ****anonymous reviews were disabled until a few days ago so you guys could just you knoww... You criticize as anonymous. Just please leave me reviewss. I'll reply to your critcizm (If I get any) on the bottom of each chapter.  
**

**Dalton Academy?**

**(15 years old)**

**[2 months along]**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Blaine got locked in a closet by Azimio and Azimio beat up Kurt. Kurt is now in the hospital getting stitches for his cuts. The twins are fine. Azimio went to the hospital to apologize but Blaine told him off.*

Now today is Saturday. Adam's ultrasound is today. Also it is sectionals. Kurt got released from the hospital with 9 stitches on his eyebrow. (AN: I don't know if that's possible. Just go with it. I chose a random number.)

"Come one babe! I want to see the little Karofsky-Gonzalez in there!"

"The little Karofsky in there." Adam corrected.

"What?"

"I don't want to be reminded every day of my father by my child having Gonzalez in his or her name."

"Then it won't have Gonzalez. Easy as that. Let's go."

Dave drove Adam to the ultra sound at 6am excited to see their baby. They sighed in and went to the waiting room. They found Kurt and Blaine sitting there.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Emergency checkup."

"So early?"

"Sectionals is later and Kurt's not missing it. He has a solo."

"And I find this out now because?" Dave said looking at Kurt.

"Surprise?" They all laughed.

"Kurt Hummel." the doctor called. "and Adam Gonzalez the nurse will now see you."

Kurt walked into the doctor's room.

"Sorry I'm here without appointment. I wanted to see if my babies are alright."

"No worries. We have your notes from the hospital so we know what happened." Kurt lied down on the bed and pulled his shirt up. The doctor hadn't even bothered to tell him it might be cold. He has been going there for a while now so he knows. She turned on the machine and rubbed the wand around on his stomach until she heard a slight double thumping noise throughout the room.

"Well, it seems like the babies are fine. Do you want to know the genders?"

"Yes!" Blaine shouted

"No!" Kurt shouted.

"I want to know on my three month mark. When you're completely sure."

"Alright. Have a nice day."

—

"Hello Adam. How are you? This is my first time seeing you."

"Yeah this is my month mark in my pregnancy."

"Well then I'm Nurse Freda. I will just do an abdominal measure. Then I will weigh you and do blood pressure. Then you will sit back in the waiting room and wait for Doctor Reynolds to call you."

"Alright."

"So shirt up." She put the tape measure around his stomach. "22.5 inches. You were 22 before. That's good." she took of the tape measure and pointed Adam towards the scale. "Shoes, belts, anything that might add extra weight off. Phones out." Adam removed everything and stepped on the scale. "You were 101 before. 103 alright that's fine. Sit down." She pointed to the chair and took his blood pressure.

"Well Adam. It seems like you're perfectly healthy for someone carrying one child. You can wait in the waiting room now." Adam and Dave walked out and anxiously waited for Doctor Reynolds to call them.

"Adam Gonzalez." Doctor Reynolds finally called. Adam and Dave got up and made their way towards the door.

"Hello Mr. Gonzalez." Adam cringed when he heard his last name. Since he now lives with Dave he tries to forget about his father. He doesn't need much concealer anymore since he isn't getting beaten.

"My name is Doctor Reynolds and I will be assisting you. I'm going pot needs you to lie down and put your shirt up."

"Okay." Adam said making his way to the table. He lies down and put his shirt up.

"Okay this may be a little cold." She said squirting the blue goo on his stomach. She turned on the machine and moves the wand around Adam's abdomen. A sound of a light heartbeat filled the room and a black blob filled the screen.

"You see that?" Adam nodded tears falling from his eyes. Dave looked away tears falling from his eyes also.

"That's your child. It looks healthy to me. Do you want pictures?" Dave nodded now.

"How many?"

"Well there's: mom, dad, which don't know yet. Umm Kurt, Blaine, Santana so five. Five pictures please." Dave said.

"Alright." She printed out five pictures and handed them to Dave, wiping the goo off of Adam's stomach. "I will see you next month. Have a nice day."

—

Kurt and Blaine were on the bus to sectionals.

"What if I forget the lyrics? What if I freeze up? What if I fall off of the stage?"

"Kurt that won't happen. Just calm down, take a deep breath, you'll do fine."

"Fine is not good enough!"

"You'll do spectacular. Is that good enough?"

"Perfect." He said leaning in to kiss Blaine.

—in green room—

"Alright New Directions. We go on after the Hipsters, before the Warblers. Make sure you have fun out there. And Win. Alright? Hands in." Everybody put their hands in the middle of the circle.

"1, 2, 3! NEW DIRECTIONS!"

"Let's rock this!" Blaine yelled as everyone exited the greenroom to watch the hipsters preform. The hipsters preformed 'Wake me up before you go', 'You can't hurry love' and 'video killed the radio star'. They were quite good for an old people group.

"Up next 'The New Directions' from William McKinley High school!" A voice said over the speakers. The New Directions made their way to their green room.

"Alright. Remember Girls sing first, group number after, and then Kurt finishes it with his solo. Got it?" The lights started to flicker in the room. "Have fun! "They put their hands in a circle one again. "NEW DIRECTIONS!" They yelled before making their way on stage and the girls getting in position. Santana being the tip of the triangle started. They did a simple two step side to side.

**(Santana)**

Mamma comes on

I don't want to go another day

So I'm telling you exactly

What's is on my mind

**(All)**

Seems like

**(Santana)**

Everybody's breaking up

Throwing their love away

But I know I got a good thing

Right here that's why I say

Hey

**(All)**

Nobody going to love me better

Imma stick with you forever

Nobody going to take me higher

Imma stick with you

You know I appreciate me

Imma stick with you my baby

Nobody ever made me feel this way

Imma stick with you

Santana switched spots on the pyramid Rachel now the tip.

**(Rachel)**

I don't want to go another day

So I'm telling exactly what is on my mind

**(All)**

See the way we vibe in our private lives

Isn't anybody getting in between?

**(Rachel)**

I want you to know that

You're the only one for me

**(All)**

And I say

Nobody going to love me better

Imma stick with you forever

Nobody going to take me higher

Imma stick with you

You know I appreciate me

Imma stick with you my baby

Nobody ever made me feel this way

Imma stick with you

And I

Quinn moved to the tip

**(Quinn)**

Isn't anything else I can reach?

**(All)**

And I

Tina moved to the tip

**(Tina)**

Am singing cause your so into me

**(All)**

I got you

Brittany moved to the tip

**(Brittany)**

We'll be making love endlessly

I'm with you

**(All)**

Baby I'm with you

**(Brittany)**

Baby you're with me

Mercedes and Santana were standing right next to each other

**(All)**

Baby you're with me oh yeah

**(Mercedes)**

So don't you worry about?

People hanging around

They are not breaking us down

**(Santana)**

I know you

And you know me

And that's all that counts

**(Mercedes)**

Oh yeah

So don't you worry about?

People hanging around

They are not breaking us down

**(Santana)**

I know you

And you know me

And that's why I say

Hey

**(All)**

Nobody going to love me better

I must stick with you forever

Nobody going to take me higher

I must stick with you

**(Santana)**

Come on

**(All)**

You know how to appreciate me

Imma stick with you, my baby

Nobody ever made me feel this way

Imma stick with you

Nobody going to love me better

Imma stick with you forever

Nobody going to take me higher

Imma stick with you

You know I appreciate me

Imma stick with you my baby

Nobody ever made me feel this way

Imma stick with you

**(Santana)**

Nobody ever made me feel this way

Imma stick with you

The crowd cheered as the switched to their group number positions. The new beat started.

**(Puck)**

What's wrong with the world, mama?

People livin' like they ain't got no mamas

I think the whole world addicted to the drama

Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma

Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism

But we still got terrorists here livin'

In the USA, the big CIA

The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK

(Quinn)

But if you only have love for your own race

Then you only leave space to discriminate

And to discriminate only generates hate

And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah

Madness is what you demonstrate

And that's exactly how anger works and operates

Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight

Take control of your mind and meditate

Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all

**(Mike)**

Madness is what you demonstrate

And that's exactly how anger works and operates

Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight

Take control of your mind and meditate

Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all

**(Boys)**

People killin', people dyin'

Children hurt and you hear them cryin'

Can you practice what you preach

And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us

Send some guidance from above

'Cause people got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love?

Where is the love?

Where is the love?

**(Boys+Mercedes)**

Where is the love?

The love?

The love?

**(Finn)**

It just ain't the same, always unchanged

New days are strange, is the world insane

If love and peace are so strong

Why are there pieces of love that don't belong

**(Santana)**

Nations droppin' bombs

Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones

With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young

So ask yourself

**(Rachel)**

Is the loving really gone?

**(Santana)**

So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong

In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin' in

Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends

Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother

A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover

**(Finn)**

The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug

If you never know truth then you never know love

Where's the love, y'all, come on

**(Boys - Finn)**

I don't know

**(Finn)**

Where's the truth, y'all, come on

**(Boys)**

I don't know

**(Finn + Santana)**

Where's the love y'all?

**(Boys)**

People killin', people dyin'

Children hurt and you hear them cryin'

Can you practice what you preach

And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us

Send some guidance from above

'Cause people got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love?

Where is the love?

Where is the love?

**(Boys + Mercedes)**

Where is the love?

The love?

The love?

The love?

**(Artie)**

I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder

As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder

Most of us only care about money makin'

Selfishness got us followin' our wrong direction

**(Tina)**

Wrong information always shown by the media

Negative images is the main criteria

Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria

Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema

**(Blaine)**

Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity

Whatever happened to the fairness in equality

Instead of spreading love we're spreading animosity

Lack of understanding, leading us away from unity

**(Kurt)**

That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under

That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down

There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under

Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found

Now ask yourself

**(Boys)**

Where is the love?

Where is the love?

Where is the love?

Where is the love?

Where is the love?

Father, Father, Father, help us

Send some guidance from above

'Cause people got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love?

Sing with me y'all:

**(Brittany)**

One world, one world

**(Boys)**

We only got

**(Brittany)**

One world, one world

**(Boys)**

That's all we got

**(Brittany)**

One world, one world

**(Boys)**

And something's wrong with it

**(Brittany)**

Yeah

**(Boys)**

Something's wrong with it

**(Brittany)**

Yeah

**(Blaine)**

Something's wrong with the wo-wo-world, yeah

We only got

**(Brittany)**

One world, one world

**(Boys)**

That's all we got

**(ALL)**

One world, one world

The music ended as Kurt took the center stage for himself. The music began.

* * *

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVV


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 17 **

**AN: It seems that stupid spell check did not help my chapter. I'm so sorry. I guarantee that this chapter would be better and I will re-read it before I post it up.**

**Dalton Academy?**

_**(15 years old)**_

**[2 months along]**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Adam and Dave went to their ultrasound and found Kurt and Blaine who went to an emergency ultrasound. The new directions finally went to sectionals. The girls singing Stickwitu by The Pussy Cat Dolls and the group number sang where is the Love? By The Black Eyed Peas.*

Now here comes Kurt's solo. Kurt took a deep breath began.

(Kurt)

A dozen roses arrive

What a perfect surprise

You greet me with a kiss

I could get used to this

You think I look the best

When my hair is a mess

I can't believe you exist

I could get used to this

Because you know you're too good to be true

I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand

Kurt showed his hand which showed the name '**BLAINE**' in bold dark letters, he winked, smiled and continued.

(Kurt)

When I freak you understand

There is not a thing you miss

And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me

With you it all comes naturally

I've lost the reflex to resist

And I could get used to this

You love the songs I write

You like the movies I like

There must be some kind of twist

I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me

With you it all comes naturally

I've lost the reflex to resist

And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it

Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

You wrote my name all across your hand

When I freak you understand

There is not a thing you miss

And I could get used to this

Kurt raised his arms showing Blaine's name on one hand and their date on the other.

(Kurt)

I'm feeling it comin' over me

With you it all comes naturally

I've lost the reflex to resist

And I could get used to this

Kurt then jumped and started to dance.

(Kurt)

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand

When I freak you understand

There is not a thing you miss

And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me

With you it all comes naturally

I've lost the reflex to resist

And I could get used to this

He wrote my name ooohhhhhhhhh

When I freak you understand

He wrote my name ooohhhhhhhhh

There is not a thing you missed

Oh I can get used to this

He wrote my name ooohhhhhhhhh

Feeling it coming over me

With you it all come naturally

He wrote my name ooohhhhhhhhh

I lost the reflex to resist

Oh I can get used to this

I COULD GET USED TO THIS

OH YEAH

YEAH

OH

I CAN GET USED TO THIS

I COULD GET USED TO THIS YEAH, YEAH

Kurt held the note until the music finished. He got a standing ovation from the crowd. Dave holding up a sign that said 'Go Kurt!' Kurt left the stage and was hugged by Blaine. He leaned in to kiss Blaine.

"Oh guess who it is? The traders." Blaine who still had his arm wrapped around Kurt's waist looked at the source of the voice.

"We're not traders."

"Dean Rogers told us you two transferred." Jeff spoke up next to Nick.

"We didn't transfer from decision. We transferred because we got kicked out."

"Goody too shoes Blaine could not get kicked out." Nick said.

"What did he catch you fucking?" Jeff asked.

"No he didn't catch us fucking. I'm not going to tell you the reason for being kicked out." Kurt said untangling himself from Blaine and leaving to the bathroom.

"I'll see you guys preform I have to check on Kurt." Grabbing Kurt's small bag with a water bottle sticking out of it and the pills deep inside following Kurt to the bathroom.

"Kurt?" Quinn walked into the bathroom. Finding Kurt hunched over a toilet Blaine rubbing his back.

"He's just nervous." Blaine said trying to cover for Kurt.

"Don't try to cover. I know."

"Know what?"

"That Kurt's pregnant."

"How?"

"I was pregnant before. I know the symptoms."

"Sweet little blond Quinn from freshman year was pregnant!"

"Funny little afro Blaine got Sweet little porcelain Kurt pregnant."

"Shh..." Blaine shushed her.

"Not everyone knows. Only Dave, Adam, Sam, Mercedes, Finn, Burt, Carole, Cooper and I were going to tell Tina after this."

"Why does Sam know before me?"

"God Father."

"Mercedes?"

"God Mother."

"Tina?"

"God Mother."

"Two god mothers?"

"Twins."

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Quinn said jumping up to hug Blaine.

"Thank you." Blaine said with a smile.

"Your sperm makes two!" She yelled and Blaine blushed.

"Okay. The whole world doesn't have to know that my sperm makes two."

"Oh sorry." She said with a smile. "Oh, and don't worry. Morning sickness ends around your forth month."

"Ugh! The end of December."

"Wait. You're already two months and a half?"

"Yeah."

"That baby coming out soon."

"Really?"

"Seven months pass quickly. That baby coming out in May. Spring babies."

(AN: I know I have a lot of these but my favorite neighbor's dog got hit by a car and I saw it (In the middle of the street) so I just want you all to take a moment of silence and pray. Her (Yes it was a girl) boyfriend was sniffing her blood. I wanted to cry so badly. The owner picked it up from the street by the ear and is throwing it out to the garbage truck. I was in the shower and my cousin came running to the door telling me my perrito died. In asked which one and she told me the white and brown chiwawa. Not sorry for the authors note. She meant a lot for me and she wasn't even a month. I fed her because she was in the street looking for food. I played with her. I barked with her. I didn't even know her name. R.I.P my perrito. 7.22.12)

"Just like their father." Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"When's your birthday afro Blaine?"

"I don't have an afro anymore."

"But when's your birthday?"

"May 23."

"Oh. Imagine they were born the same day."

"Oh my god that would be so cool!" Blaine said with a big smile.

The warblers preformed 'Pay phone' by Maroon 5 and 'Glad you came' by the wanted. Quinn, Blaine and Kurt went back to the green room with the rest of the glee club.

"Tina!" Kurt yelled motioning for her to go outside. She followed him and Blaine out the door and around a corner.

"I don't know how to tell you this but... Do you remember the time Mercedes screamed in the choir room looking at her phone when I wasn't there?"

"Yeah I remember. Everyone asked her to tell and she kept saying 'it's a secret.'"

"I told her the secret. And now I'm going to tell you... I'm pregnant."

"You're kidding. Men can't get pregnant. Are you sure?" Tina asked.

"Positive." Kurt said with a smile.

"How?"

"I have a gene which causes me to have a small uterus with a few eggs. I don't get a period or any of that but I do get eggs. I don't know how the birth is going to work or anything but I'm hoping it'll go smoothly."

"His kid?" She said pointing at Blaine.

"Yeah."

"You sure? We don't want another Quinn problem."

"Yes I'm sure," Kurt said with a laugh. "He's the only person I had unprotected sex with."

"So you had protected sex before?" Blaine said with a raised eyebrow. Kurt laughed again.

"No. You were my first time. And my first time was unprotected."

"Ahh." Blaine said and smile lovely at Kurt.

"Oh Tina." Kurt spoke up.

"You two are so right for each other." she said staring at them in awe.

"Thank you." Blaine said.

"I want you to be the god mother."

"REALLY!"

"Yeah. I'm having twins." Kurt took out his sonogram and gave one to Tina.

"Awww. Look at them." She said staring at the picture.

"Which one is mine? Well not mine, mine but mine as in godmother."

"Depends. Mercedes still hasn't chosen which one she wants."

"What are the genders?"

"Were waiting till the end of this month to figure it out."

The lights backstage started to flicker stating that it was time to place to winners. Darren Criss walked on stage with a microphone in hand.

"Hey guys!" He got cheers in response.

"Well, I'm going to announce the winners just wanted to give a little backstory. Years ago, I was on this very stage preforming with my old glee club 'The warblers' as lead singer. I'm not going to choose the warblers just because they were my old glee club. I'm doing this by talent. With no further backstory. In Third place: THE HIPSTERS! Congratulations." he said handing the captain the trophy.

"Now the moment we've been all waiting for. This was a hard decision for us judges. In First place is..." he stood silent for a minute for dramatic effect. "THE NEW DIRECTIONS! Congratulations! You're going to regionals!" Finn went up to claim the trophy as Wes went up to claim the second place trophy.

"We did our best. But Kurt rocked that solo." Wes said trying to cheer up the group.

"I know but he's a trader."

"He's not a trader, he got kicked out." Wes told Nick.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Wes lied. Blaine told Wes the day he got kicked out that Kurt was pregnant.

"I know that look." David spoke up. "You're lying. You know why they got kicked out."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do and you're going to tell us."

"I don't know the damn secret!" Wes yelled as everyone stopped to look at him. They were still on stage as the New Directions were still celebrating. And the hipsters looked sad. They all stopped what they were doing to look at Wes.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't! I don't know what Kurt and Blaine got kicked out!"

"I do!" A random warbler yelled.

"You do?" David yelled. "Tell us!"

"Alright. It's not my secret. Kurt and Blaine got kicked out because Blaine got—"

"STOP!" The New Direction's that knew yelled. "Please don't tell them why we got kicked out Joshua." Blaine said.

"I never liked you anyways."

"What? Everyone likes me." A few of the Warblers shook their head no.

"Just please don't tell them. I'll tell them myself when I'm ready."

"Nope everybody is dying to know that BLAINE AND KURT GOT KICKED OUT BECAUSE BLAINE GOT KURT PREGNANT!" Everybody stood quiet and Kurt ran out. His parents who were in the crowd went after him, Finn, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Tina and Cooper (who was also in the crowd) also went after him. Blaine stared at Joshua. Not just staring. A look that could kill.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine have been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn **

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 18**

**Dalton Academy?**

_**(15 years old)**_

**[2 months along]**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Kurt sang his solo of 'I could get used to this' and got a standing ovation for it. He went backstage to kiss Blaine when Nick and Jeff showed up calling them traders. Quinn knows that Kurt is pregnant and told Kurt that morning sickness ends around his fourth month. Kurt told Tina that he is pregnant and then they had to go on stage to see what place they won. The New Directions won. Wes told them that they did their best but Kurt rocked that solo. A warbler told Wes that Kurt is a trader and David said that Wes knew why thy got kicked out. They argued for a bit then Warbler Joshua said he also knew why they got kicked out and told everybody on stage.*

"What the hell man!" Blaine said pushing Joshua. Joshua pushed him back. Blaine was about to pounce as Darren Criss held him back.

"Whoa! Calm down boy. I know you want to kill his ass but please." Darren said holding Blaine back as Chris Colfer grabbed Joshua.

"Whoa." Chris said looking at Darren and Blaine.

"What?"

"You two look exactly alike." Darren let go of Blaine and they looked at each other.

"I look nothing like him." They said in unison.

"And you sound the same too."

"Can you sing?"

"Can I sing?"

(Darren:)

Look at this stuff

Isn't it neat

Wouldn't you think my collections complete

(Blaine:)

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl

The girl who had everything

The both stopped and stared at each other.

"Are we related?"

"I don't know. Do you have a brother?"

"Cooper. Cooper Anderson."

"Cooper? As in commercial Coop? As in my best friend when I was 5?"

"I don't know. Let's go find them."

Darren and Blaine left with Chris walking behind them. Darren stopped and grabbed Chris' hand before continuing walking.

(AN: Sorry, I know there not together :( I just needed a little CrissColfer to make my day.)

"He's okay?" Blaine said walking over to a crying Kurt and a sad faced group of people.

"Babe..." Blaine said bending down to cradle Kurt's cheek. (His face cheek you dirty minds.)

"Baby, don't cry. Joshua's an ass." Blaine whispered.

"Cooper?" Darren asked looking at him.

"Darren Criss? Hello I'm Cooper Anderson. So nice to meet you."

"You don't remember me. Coop Poop?"

"Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Five years old?"

Cooper thought back to at times he played in sandboxes, grass played football with Dare Bear. Wait. Dare bear?

"Dare Bear?" Cooper asked as Darren nodded. They hugged each other.

"Oh my god! How is Auntie Madeline?" Cooper asked.

"Mom's doing fine. Dad left us so doesn't even ask about him Coop. How's Uncle Lou?" Darren asked as Cooper looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad died. He died this year. He was teaching Blaine how to drive. Blaine by the wheel, him in the passenger's seat and me in the back seat. Blaine pulled out Dare. He pulled out of our drive way and a garbage truck hit his side of the car. It was instant. I didn't even get to say goodbye." Cooper told

Darren as if he told the story many times. Blaine looked down.

"It's my entire fault. Dad died because I didn't look at my mirrors." Blaine said and let a tear fall down.

"Uncle Lou died and nobody told me?" Darren said sounding angry with his parents.

"My favorite damn uncle died and my fucking mother didn't tell me! Her fucking brother died and she didn't say shit. What the hell type of sister is that!" Darren yelled.

"whoa whoa whoa bud! Calm down Kid." Burt told Darren.

"It's not fucking fair! At least Auntie Gracie is still alive. Right?"

"Correct. But after daddy died she's been a little off." Blaine told him.

"Can I go see her?" Darren asked.

"After Kurt feels better then you can."

"Yeah 'Dare Bear'" Chris mocked laughing. Darren looked at Chris and stared chasing after him, Chris ran laughing until Darren caught him by the waist and spun him around. Chris laughing during the turn.

"It's like a grown up Kurt and Blaine..." Burt said looking at Chris and Darren in awe. "Especially that Kurt looks exactly like Chris. Oh I've been meaning to ask. Chris who are your parents?"

"Joann and Grayson Colfer. My sister is named Hannah."

"What's your grandmother's name?"

"My grandmother died. But when she was alive her name was Nicole."

"Nicole Colfer?"

"No Nicole Hummel."

"Hummel?"

"Yeah. Her married last name."

"So you're my cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Burt Hummel. This is my son, Kurt Hummel." He said pointing at Kurt.

"Again. Cousin?"

"My dad and your mom are brother and sister. Which makes us cousins?"

"How do you know?"

"My dad told me he had a sister. He told me the name but I forgot it."

"So if you my dad's cousin that means you're my second cousin." Kurt said looking up at him.

"I guess so..." Chris said looking confused.

"Where is your mom now?" Burt asked.

"She's in New York."

"New York!" Kurt yelled looking up from Blaine when he heard his future home state. "I got family in New York. Oh my god I can't wait until I'm eighteen."

"You're going to move three year old children to New York?"

"Shi— Sugar, I forgot I was pregnant."

"How can you forget when you have a baby bump?" Blaine asked.

"Caught up in the moment?" Kurt said smiling at Blaine.

"I love you..." Blaine said looking right into Kurt's eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Love?" Burt asked. Kurt and Blaine completely ignored him.

"I love you too." Kurt said and kissed Blaine who was leaning in.

"Again.. Love? You guys are too young to love."

"Too young to love. What the hell are you trying to say? Are you trying to say that teenage sweethearts aren't really in love or that when you married mom and had me that you weren't really in love? Because from the story I heard, you married mom at eighteen. What kind of fucking decision is that? Married at eighteen. No life to live. Not celebrating your early twenties going out clubbing. As from what mom also told me: you two had a kid at eighteen. Key word: TEEN. They always say a child follows their parent's footsteps." Kurt yelled standing up.

"I never said I wasn't in love with your mother."

"Well you said I'm too young to love. Wow you were two years older when you first got married. TWO FUCKING YEARS! In two years I'll be off to New York or California, preferably New York, with my children. Raising children just like you did. With the LOVE of my life. Just like you did. I found him in my teenage years. Just like you did. So too young to love? That has no meaning to anyone." Kurt said starting to cry. "I may be fifteen but I'm not too young to love especially if you found someone as great as Blaine." Kurt said letting a tear roll down his cheek.

"I never noticed that."

"I've noticed it a while ago. I noticed that I'm following your footsteps."

"Wow. I haven't done anything wrong for you not to follow them."

"You're my daddy, daddy. Of course I'll follow your footsteps."

"I love you Kurtie."

"I love you too Daddy," Kurt stopped to think. "Wait, have you ever noticed that after mom

Died is when we started to get closer so I wouldn't feel so alone." Kurt said with a giggle.

"We should have been closer when she was alive too."

"I know but we can't change the past."

"I wish we could."

"If we could I wouldn't have made a stupid decision and use a condom." Kurt said looking down.

"Are you saying you don't want them?" Blaine asked.

"I want them. Yes. But if it were a little later I would be more prepared with my life to have kids."

"Are you saying you're not prepared for kids? Because you can abort them for any fucking reason. You still have time."

"Blaine that's not what I'm saying. And I don't want to abort them. It's that we don't even live together. We don't know if we'd work out and I don't want to put our children through that."

"So we don't work out. I'm leaving." Blaine said walking towards the door.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled. Blaine didn't turn around. He just stuck his middle finger out and left.

"I'm raising babies alone." Kurt said crying into his knees.

"Don't worry. He'll come back."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update :( , Had so mucch going on this week starting with report cards which i got an 85 in my Composition (Writing) class :), Alsoo, With Hurricane Sandy coming I have no school tomorrow :), Both of those made my week. Probably won't have school Tuesday either because Hurricane Sandy is a three day hurricane Yay NY :/ . Finally MY ORIGINAL A NEW FAVORITE CHARACTER IS GOING TO BE INTRODUCED NEXT CHAPTER AND MADNESS WILL STIR, I HAVE TO DO MY ESSAY WHICH WAS DUE LAST THURSDAY :X , but I'L TRY TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW :)**


	19. Chapter 19

I couldn't hold i t much longer. The reviews on S&C were getting my anxious! Tell me if you like my OC :*

* * *

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 19**

**Warning: Cursing, mild sex scene... Okay, full on porn.**

**Dalton Academy?**

_**(15 years old)**_

**[2 months along]**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Joshua and Blaine had a mini fight and Darren and Chris held them back. Chris told Darren that him and Blaine look alike and sound the same. Blaine asked him if he could sing and they sang a small part of 'Part of your world'. They talked for a while and found out that Darren and Blaine are cousins and that Blaine's father died. Burt also found out that he and Chris are cousins, which made Chris and Kurt second cousins. Did I forget something? Oh yeah! Blaine and Kurt broke up! ON WITH THE STORY!*

A roar of a motorcycle caught everyone's attention. Everyone walked towards the door to see what was going on. Kurt slowly made his way towards the crowd not wanting any of them to hit him in the stomach by mistake. About everyone now knew Kurt was pregnant with Blaine's babies after the sectionals incident. His jaw dropped when he saw who it was.

Blaine walked into McKinley with a whole new alter. He had on a black leather jacket with a white wife beater under. He had black tight jeans and black and white Converse. His hair without a single drop of gel. He had a piercings on his eyebrow, lip, tongue, and ears. Or that's what Kurt could see with his mouth dropped. Blaine also had a cigarette in his hand. He blew out a puff of smoke in Kurt's direction and made his way to his locker. He took down the pictures of sonograms, him and Kurt, the glee club, anything that would bring down his new rep. Since he and Kurt broke up: 3 days ago. He has been to Scandals every night drinking and having sex, protected of course, with random boys. He emptied his locker. He put the pack of cigarettes in his pocket, closed his locker and made his way outside to the yard. He sat under the bleachers and smoked. He brought a bottle of Vodka in a water bottle so he could drink it during class. He took a random blond cheerio with him and started making out with her. She started to moan into his mouth.

"Are you a virgin?" he whispered

"What?"

"I said," he said in a normal tone "are you a virgin?" he whispered once again.

"No."

(Spoiler to the first who can guess where I got these line's from. Only if it's not too big of a spoiler. I'll tell you guy's next chapter. HINT: Darren Criss said it. If no one gets it will tell you next chapter)

Blaine smiled and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Blaine?" Puck said with three girls behind him.

"Puck. Skanks. How can I help you because I'm kind of busy." Blaine said turning back to the girl leaning in.

"What the hell man!" Puck said pulling Blaine off of that girl.

"What!" Blaine asked venom in his eyes.

"Kurt's over there fucking crying his eye out and your ass is over here getting your Mack on with this slut!"

"What the fuck do you want me to do about it!"

"To fucking talk to him!"

"No! I do what the fuck I want. And what I want is to have sex with her! So leave me the fuck alone!" Blaine yelled pouring his bottle of Vodka over Puck's head. He grabbed the cheerio's arm and then walked down the halls of McKinley straight to the front door.

"Blaine Anderson." Principal Figgans called from down the hall.

Blaine half turned.

"Yes Principal Figg?"

"It's Figgans and my office."

"Yes Principal Figg." Blaine said walking towards the office.

"Blaine Anderson what has gotten into you!" Principal Figgans yelled from his seat in his office.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"You know what. I'm going to call your father in to have a talk."

"My father's dead."

"It's not good to joke around with death. Your records say you live with him."

"I FUCKING KILLED HIM! THIS SUMMER!"

"What?"

"I killed him. He was teaching me how to drive and when I pulled out a garbage truck drove into the side he was sitting in. I killed him."

Blaine said letting a tear roll down his cheek.

"He was one of the best thing that's ever happened to me. But I killed him. Instantly."

"I'm sorry but that's not what I called you in here to talk about. I called you in here to ask you if you poured a bottle of something over Noah's head."

"It was Vodka and yes."

"So you brought alcohol into school AND poured it on a student. The only thing I can really give you now is detention. For the rest of this month."

"Yeah Yeah Figg. Can I go? I have this girl over there waiting for me to fuck her."

"Blaine Anderson what has gotten into you! Was it because of a rumor I heard. That Kurt is pregnant."

"Don't say that name to me. Don't even mention him to me. We are done. Nothing I can do. He's pregnant and is having babies alone. END OF STORY. Can I leave now?"

"Go. But detention starts today."

"If I want to come. After that fucking I'm going to do to her I think neither of us would have enough energy to move."

"Blaine Anderson."

"Bye."

Blaine left the office and made his way to the girl he left waiting by a locker. Not just any locker. Kurt's locker. Why hadn't noticed before. Especially that the bell rang and Kurt was right there.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked the blond cheerio.

"Waiting for someone."

"Where are they?"

"Principal's office."

"Okay but why by my locker."

"We were walking past your locker when Principal Figgans called him." Blaine heard the conversation and smirked. Blaine strolled down the hall way up to the girl.

"Hey babe. Miss me?" He asked giving her a huge kiss. Kurt gasped as tears grew in his eyes and he held them back. He wanted to not look so bad but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Hey Whore." Blaine said looking Kurt straight in the eyes. Kurt shook his head, let out a sob and speed walked towards the girl's bathroom. Blaine looked a little a little sad first then got angry and dragged the girl through the front door.

"Blaine!" Mercedes yelled from down the hall.

"Whaaaaaattt?" Blaine whined turning around.

"What did you do to my white boy?" She asked face to face with him.

"Nooooothinnnng." Blaine whined. Mercedes slapped him in the face.

"Stop treating my white boy like shit. You loved him like three days ago. You can't lose your love that quick ju—"

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HIM. I MAY STILL LOVE HIM BUT THAT IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS. MY CHILDREN IS MY CHILDREN. HE DON'T WANT THEM HE CAN HAVE ALL THE FUCKING ABORTIONS HE WANTS BUT I'M NOT GOING TO BE IN HIS FUCKING LIFE IF HE DOES. SO JUST TURN THE FUCK AROUND AND LET ME GO FUCK THIS GIRL. KAY?"

"I'm not getting an abortion!" Kurt yelled from outside the girl's bathroom.

"WELL THEN YOLO. LEAVE ME BE." Blaine yelled back at him, dragged the girl outside the double doors and sat on his motorcycle patting the backseat. She sat, put her arms around Blaine's waist head on his shoulders and watched Blaine start the car.

"You know that was so sexy." She whispered and blew into his ear.

"I never seen a guy stand up to a girl that slapped him so fast. It was sexy."

"Thanks." Blaine said blushing a little. They arrived at a big house with the name 'Anderson' in gold letters on the house above the door. Blaine took out his keys and opened the door. He took the cheerio's hand and walked into the house.

"Blaine?" his mom yelled.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked walking towards the door. "What the hell." she said looking Blaine up and down.

"When did this happen?" She asked looking at Blaine once again eyes falling on their interlocked hands.

"Aren't you gay?" She asked her son.

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with fucking a girl." He said. Mrs. Anderson knew her son too well.

"Cigarettes." She said with her hand open to get the box. He sucked his teeth and put the box in her hands. "I thought you quit these."

"Nothing wrong with going back."

"Yes it is wrong Blaine. Are you asking to die of lung cancer. What happened to Kurt anyways?"

"I dumped him."

"What! You loved him."

"He wanted an abortion so I left him."

"Abortion what? He's pregnant?!" She asked wide eyed. "And you never told me! How far along is he!"

"Yes he's pregnant. And he's 3 months next week."

"What! You left a pregnant Kurt alone to suffer labor alone."

"It's twins."

"SUFFER TWO LABOR'S ALONE! Wait..." She held his face and looked into his eyes. "Open your mouth." She said still holding his face. She sniffed his breath.

"Vodka? Blaine you're drunk. Up to your room we'll talk about this later."

"My pleasure." He said grabbing the girl's arm and running up the stairs.

"Blaine Anderson not under my roof."

"Too Late!" He yelled back at her an shut the door.

"Damn people just like to make me wait." She said attaching her lips to Blaine's. Blaine pushed her onto the bed and started removing clothes. She removed her top and Blaine removed his shirt. He felt up her breast and started to slightly squeeze them in her bra. He unclipped the bra from the back and caressed each boob. He detached his lips from hers and stuck a breast into his mouth lightly sucking on the nipple.

She moaned above him and started to pull off the buckle of his pants. She finally got the belt off and started undoing his jeans. He let go of the boob with a pop and started to take off her pants feeling and squeezing her ass in the process. The Bad boy's hand was struggling to pull down The cheerio's underwear, so she raised herself to make it easier to get rid of them, and he hurried to get his own off as well. She didn't waste any time of putting his body back to Blaine's grinding against him.

He started to feel her vagina as his finger found the hole. He slowly crawled face to face with her vagina and kissed it lightly. He licked the inside of the vagina tongue deep inside her hole. He sucked and nipped at her hairless vagina finger making its way towards her vagina. He rubbed the inside as he sucked and licked inside.

She arched her back in pleaser and Blaine's other hand caressed her ass keeping her vagina in that angle. He fingered her with two fingers until she was moaning for more. He left the wet vagina and went back to her lips. Her tasting herself. He reached in his desk for a condom.

He put the condom on and lined himself up with her vagina hole. he leaned back over her, and with a firm grip at the base of his cock he slowly started pressing himself in. The second his head was all in he let go off him and she did as well so Blaine could rest on both his arms on her sides so he could find back to her lips. The cheerio let her legs up to lock her ankles on Blaine's back as she sucked his lower lip into his mouth, indicating for him to go deeper, so Blaine slowly let himself sink all the way in, both of them letting out a groan of pleasure. He carefully started moving his hips, pushing himself deeper in with every thrust.

He quickly had worked up a steady pace, his motions fluidly working him in and out of the cheerio who was pressing around him, her heels digging into the top of his ass. Sweat had formed as a thin layer to cover their skin, and the moaning mixed with small sighs of "yes" or "ah more, Blaine" from the cheerio into his mouth made Blaine's head swim.

"Don't stop. Please, it's so good," the cheerio whimpered, her lower lip trembling, so she raised himself a little, arching her back to make his hips thrust his cock deeper and harder into her, angling himself to reach that perfect spot inside of her.

"Kurt..." He moaned pushing himself in deeper pressing against her gspot

.

"Kurt? Ughh!" she moaned closing her eyes to savior the pleasure.

"I ughh don't mmmm know yesss your name." he moaned thrusting deeper.

"It's Wendy."

"Mmmmmmmm Wendyyy!" he moaned. A knot slowly formed in Blaine's stomach and he held still for a second to let his mouth catch Wendy's again who hungry returned the gesture. Blaine reached his one hand between them to touch Wendy's vagina as he started moving his hips again.

"Oh go - oh god, Wendy," Blaine burst out and he was afraid that he couldn't hold back much longer. His hips jerked deeper and harder, thrusting himself through his orgasm as Wendy weakly whined "Blaine yesss", her neck arching to make her head dig deeper into the pillow, and Blaine could feel her vagina pulsing against his fingers before they turned warm and sticky. He slowly pulled himself out and removed the condom. He spooned her and fell asleep.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Kurt are you alright?" Mercedes asked as she saw a crying Kurt walk back into the bathroom sobbing his eyes out.

"Do I look alright? I'm heartbroken carrying twins. My ex-boyfriend kissed A GIRL in front of me and called me a whore knowing that he was the only one who made love to me. Do you know how that feels? Being pregnant with twins ALONE. Even when Quinn was pregnant she had someone. But no. I'm going through this alone. And no I never said I wanted an abortion. He misread my words."

"He'll come back."

"NO HE WON'T MERCEDES! HE LEFT ME FOR GOOD! HE WON'T COME BACK! I'M GOING HOME! Tell glee club I quit." He whispered the last part and got up.

"What? You can't quit."

"I can't do this. I have too big of a whole in my chest to go. I have to quit. Goodbye Mercy." He said walking out of the door. He knew it would be a while until he saw what he saw.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg. Badboy!Blaine**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 20**

**Dalton Academy?**

_**(15 years old)**_

**[2 months along]**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Blaine turned into a bad boy smoking, drinking, having sex with random people, being rude to the love of his life since they broke up, bringing vodka to school, cursing and pouring the vodka over Puck's head. Blaine got sent to the principal's office, shocker, and he got Detention for the rest of the month. He also shed a tear in there talking about his father and when Principal Figgans mentioned Kurt he went all defensive telling him not to mention that name. Blaine went home and his mom confiscated the box of cigarettes asking him if he never quit them. His mom told him he couldn't have sex with 'Wendy' under her roof and he went along and ate her pussy anyways.*

Wendy walked into McKinley with a slight limp.

"Guess which cheerio lost her virginity!" She yelled to the group of girls.

"Who did you do it with?" Santana asked interested in who should be her next fuck.

"Blaine Anderson. My god his cock is HUGEEEEEEEE! He's so good." she moaned the last part remembering what happened the day before.

"Blaine Anderson? The father of Kurt's children. Did you seriously do that?" Santana asked starting to get angry.

"Hey. He grabbed me and took me under the bleachers for a make out session. Then he asked me if I was a virgin. I said no and he ate my pussy then fucked me."

"He's gay."

"But he's so fucking well in bed. Lord!" She said looking towards the boy who they were talking about walking into the building. Since she witnessed his mom take away his cigarettes he has a bottle of Vodka in his hand. He looked in Kurt's direction biting his lip and staring at Kurt's ass. He then found out he was doing it again and angrily walked towards Wendy.

"Satan. Wendy. Come on." He grabbed her arm and made his way to the janitor's closet. Blaine kissed Wendy caressing her boobs and moaning into her mouth. He undressed her until she was fully naked and he pulled down his jeans. He started to pump his cock. Thinking about Kurt which hardens his cock. Wendy dropped to her knees. The way Blaine smiled down at her with dark eyes drove her crazy, and then Wendy let her lips touch the head of Blaine's dick and He was dying to be inside her mouth.

She kissed the underside of his cock before allowing her tongue to trail down it, licking her lips in a way that was absolutely pornographic. When she licked the slit of Blaine's head to taste the pre come, he was a whimpering mess, begging Wendy to do something, anything. She sunk her head down over Blaine's hardened cock, taking him in completely until she felt him hit the back of her throat. Blaine's hands were once again in Wendy's hair and his head was thrown back, crying out as the girl moved her head up and down, sucking Blaine hard.

"Fuck, Wendy… oh gods please don't stop…"

Wendy pulled away with a smile and Blaine looked down at her like she was crazy. "Wendy pleases."

"Fuck my mouth." she demanded. Blaine looked at her with wide eyes at what he had just been ordered to do all until Wendy was sucking him again, her hands at his hips gripping down hard enough to bruise as she urged the boy forward, hungrily accepting his cock into her mouth. Blaine got the message. He fisted Wendy's hair with one hand and let the other grip the wall as he thrust forward over and over again, watching Wendy take Blaine's dick like she wanted it more than anything. Wendy's lips were wrapped tightly around me as she hummed heavily on everyone of Blaine's thrust, sending pleasurable vibrations throughout Blaine's body. He cried out, closing his eyes and continuing his assault, plunging forward into the wet heat Wendy's mouth was providing. Wendy started fingering herself to the rhythm that Blaine was entering her mouth. Blaine was shaking above her letting her know that he was close.

"Ash… shit… so fucking good Wendy… oh nnghh…"

Wendy removed the hand she had on his hip and started to play with Blaine's hole, knowing that Blaine is gay and rubbing the hole was a huge turn on. She was rubbing at it gingerly while she fingered herself and sucked him hard and fast. Blaine's grip in her hair tightened as he warned her he was close, and Blaine came right then at the noise Wendy made once he was releasing into the girl's mouth. He rode out his orgasm, feeling his body unclench and slowly pulling out of Wendy's mouth. He watched as the blond haired girl leant his head onto my hip and fingered herself through her own orgasm, moaning Blaine's name until she was finished.

Blaine licked her fingers clean as she put her clothes back on. Blaine pulled his jeans back up. They walked out of the janitor's closet hand in hand. Wendy leaning on Blaine's shoulder tired with what happened in the closet. They walked down the hall as Kurt bumped into Blaine. He was looking down so he didn't notice who it was.

"I'm sorry." he said in a groggy voice. The groggy voice you only get from crying too much. Blaine gasped as he heard the voice.

"I—"

"It's alright" Wendy spoke up as she saw Blaine freeze. Kurt finally looked up as he realized who it was. His eyes were red with big bags under them. It looks like he didn't even bother to do his moisturizing routine. He gasped and took a step back. They stare at each other neither of them making a move to leave. Blaine had a little red in his eyes because he only cried about Kurt when he was alone at night. They both had aches in their heart. Each of their eyes filled with unshed tears just looking at each other. Blaine silently let two tears roll down as Kurt let a few out too. The ran into each other's arms hugging and letting the tears fall.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine said taking in the sent he missed so much.

"I missed you so much." Kurt said squeezing tighter.

"I love you. I should have never left. I had an ache in my chest that wouldn't go away so I drank, smoked, and had full on sex with Wendy for the ache to leave. It only left when I saw you."

"How much people did you have sex with since we broke up?"

"Ooh. Umm..." Blaine said trying to think of a number that wasn't too high or too low.

"You pig." Kurt said pushing Blaine away from him. "We broke up for four fucking days and you went and fucked anyone you could find. Leave me alone." Kurt said walking away from Blaine.

"Kurt..."

"Don't talk to me." He said leaving the school with tears in his eyes.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Hey guys." Blaine said walking into the choir room. Everybody looked towards him, rolled their eyes and didn't say anything. Many of them looked sad as the rest looked angry.

"Where's Kurt?" he asked.

"He quit thanks to you." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"He quit! Oh my fucking god." Blaine whispered the last part. "I just have to sing something. To express how I'm felling now. You guys don't have to listen. Just let me get my feeling out." He said walking towards the mic. He signaled for the band to begin.

(Blaine:)

I was told the true definition of a man was to never cry

Work till you die

Got to provide

Always be the rock for my fam

Protect them by all means

And give you the thanks that you need, baby

Our relationship is suffering

Tryna give you what I never had

You say I don't know how to love you babe

Well I say show me the way

I keep my feeling deep inside

I channel them with prod eye

I'm trying desperately baby just work with me

Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley going to explain the glee club why he quit until he heard that voice. The voice he grew to love. Blaine.

(Blaine:)

Teach me how to love

Show me the way to surrender my heart

Boy I'm so lost

Teach me how to love

How I can get my emotions involved

Teach me

Show me how to love

Show me the way to surrender my heart

Boy I'm so lost

Teach me how to love

How I can get my emotions involved

Teach me

how to love

I was always told to be strong

Never let them think you care at all

Let no one get close to me

Before you and me

I've been sharing things boy from my past

That I'd never tell to anyone else

Just keep it to myself

Boy I know I don't like affection

And expressing my feelings

It took me a minute to come and admit this but

See I really try to change now

Wanna love you gotta show me how

I'm trying desperately baby please work with me

Teach me how to love

Show me the way to surrender my heart

Boy I'm so lost

Teach me how to love

How I can get my emotions involved

Teach me

Show me how to love

Show me the way to surrender my heart

Boy I'm so lost

Teach me how to love

How I can get my emotions involved

Teach me

how to love

Ain't nobody try to take the time to teach me what love was but you

And I ain't ever trust anyone enough to tell me what to do

Teach me really how to show you it

Teach me really how to love you baby

Teach me please just show me

Cuz I'm grilling to let go of my fears boy I'm serious

About all that I said

Boy I want to love you

With all of my heart

Baby show me where to start

TEACH ME HOW TO LOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEE ooh

Teach me how to love

Show me the way to surrender my heart

Boy I'm so lost

Teach me how to love

How I can get my emotions involved

Teach me

Show me how to love

Show me the way to surrender my heart

Boy I'm so lost

Teach me how to love

How I can get my emotions involved

Teach me

how to love

Teach me how to love you baby

Boy just teach me how to love you better

You know i want to love you better boy

Ooh Yeah yeah yeah

Blaine held the last note and looked up at the glee club with tears filling his eyes.

"Yes. I still love Kurt." He said with a sniffle. "I don't think I will ever stop." He said letting a tear out.

"I just don't know how to do this. Everything I do I screw up. I don't know how he would love someone so screwed up in life. I just... I love him too much to let him go. Puck... I'm sorry for what I did. I poured the vodka on you while I was drunk and high on cigarettes. Got both taken away anyways." He said with a small laugh. "Just... I love him. That's all. It's alright if you all hate me."

"You are so screwed up Blaine Anderson." Kurt said walking into the choir room his arms crossed. "But I'm just as screwed up. We were made for each other. And I still love you as much as you love me. But what you did pissed me off. Having sex with everyone you could get for four days straight. What type of rep do you want the twins to have? Their father was a man whore when he broke up with their dad WHEN HE WAS PREGNANT. Is that the type of thing you want them to hear. So yes I love you with all my heart—" Blaine cut him off grabbing his face and kissing him right there. In the middle of the choir room. In front of everyone. The glee club cheered as Kurt slowly shut his eyes. The sparks were there again. The lips that he missed were there again. The bombs exploded again.

Blaine got off of his tip toes as Kurt wrapped his arms around his shoulders and Blaine holding his waist.

"Please don't say you can't be with me." Blaine whispered once they pulled apart staring Kurt right in the eyes.

"I— I can't Blaine." Kurt said pushing Blaine away from him.

"Please Kurt." Blaine said getting on his knees. "Please don't leave me." Blaine said looking up at Kurt with tears filling his eyes.

"I— I can't Blaine." Kurt said walking out of the room. Blaine was still on his knees watching him walk out of the door. He stared at the door wishing Kurt would come back and say just kidding. He didn't. Blaine slowly let himself break down in front of the whole glee club. On his knees, head in his hands, crying his heart out. The love of his life just walked out on him.

"Blaine!" Mercedes yelled going up to the boy who was hyperventilating and pulled him up on his two feet.

"My heart hurts." He said crying harder. "It— it hurts Mercedes." He said dropping to his knees again.

"FINN! Go get Kurt!" She yelled pulling Blaine back up.

"He doesn—"

"GO!"

"Stop Mercedes." He said in between sobs. "Leave me alone to die."

"Blaine Anderson. He is just a boy."

"JUST A BOY! He's the fucking love of my life. It hurts to see him fucking walk out on me! I love him SOOOOOOOO MUCH MERCEDES. I will never ever find someone as great, beautiful, smart, talented," he said in a groggy voice

"We get it!"

"The moral of the story is that I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH KURT HUMMEL. and now I can't have him. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS!" He yelled and started to sob again, Knees weakening.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"KURT!" Finn said running down the hallways looking for Kurt's figure. He eventually found him on the floor in a ball by Dave's locker. When Kurt heard his name being yelled he looked up. Again with the red rimmed eyes.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You need to come to the choir room. ASAP!"

"Why?"

"Blaine's hyperventilating!"

"Wow, big word for you."

"I'm dead ass though!"

"Sure you are."

"HE IS!"

"I'm not going over there for Blaine to try to give me an apology."

"KURT HUMMEL. You listen and you listen now. Blaine Anderson, the love of your life and the father of those babies, is hyperventilating. Yes hyperventilating. He was crying so much his heart hurts. Would you rather have your kids with a dead father, none at all, or do you want to patch this shit up with Blaine and give them a father while in the process. It's either 1, 2 or 3. Which do you choose?"

"3..."

"We'll then GET YOUR ASS UP AND GO TO THE CHOIR ROOM!"

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Mercedes let go." Blaine said half down on his knees and half up with his head facing the floor and still sobbing.

"Now why the hell will I let you go. Get up." She said pulling his arm up so he couldn't reach the flood and would have to put his foot out so he wouldn't fall.

"No" he moaned. "Leave me here to die."

"Not on my watch." Kurt said entering the choir room. Blaine's head snapped up but he was back to half up, half down. "You up." He said with a snap and a motion up. Blaine stood up so fast as if he was in the military following orders. Kurt walked up to him and grabbed his face. He stood there looking into his eyes.

"Wow," Kurt said then licked his lips. "You really do love me." He said still looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Of course I do. Why do you think it hurt me so much I started hyperventilating when you left. I couldn't watch the love of m—" Kurt cut him off with a kiss. The kiss of the century. The glee club stood in the background cheering that the couple was back together.

At first Blaine stood there in shock then he relaxed and put a hand on Kurt's cheek deepening in the kiss, licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. Mercedes and Finn stood by the door and highfived each other.

"We're going to be great god parents. Those kids are going to love us." Mercedes said looking up at Finn.

"I know. But me more. I'm their uncle." Finn said with a smile.

"Shut up." Mercedes said laughing then looking down.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine with a pop. The saliva dripping down his lower lip as he sucked it up.

"Ewwwwwwww!" The glee club chorused as they watched Kurt suck up the spit.

"You love Blaine's spit that much. When that happens to me I don't suck it up. I wipe it. Oh damn Kurt. That's disgusting." Santana spoke up.

"Blaine I need to talk to you!" She said walking towards the door.

"It's not about torturing right?"

"no come on." Santana walked down the hall to an all so familiar closet and walked in. Wendy was in there crying.

"Hey what's up?" He said bending down removing her hair from her face. She looked up with her green eyes red rimmed. She shook her head 'nothing' and looked down fiddling with her fingers.

"Well obviously it's not nothing. What's up?" He asked once again.

"You took my virginity."

"You told me you weren't a virgin."


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg. Badboy!Blaine**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 21**

**Dalton Academy?**

_**(15 years old)**_

**[2 months along, 2 ½ weeks later]**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Wendy was bragging on how she lost her virginity to a certain bad boy. She said Blaine's cock is HUGEEEE! And that he's good in bed. Who was she talking to? SANTANA. Santana told her Blaine was gay and was in love with the one and only KURT HUMMEL. Wendy turned around and watched Blaine look at Kurt with hearts in his eyes, get angry, and drag her into a janitor's closet for a blow job. That not what only happened. When thy walked out of the closet the bumped into THE KURT HUMMEL. Blaine and Kurt both went misty eyed and ran into each other's arms. Crying their eyes out hugging. You may think they've gotten together. WRONG! Kurt asked the question. YES THEE QUESTION. How many people did Blaine have sex with when they were broken up? We'll the true answer is 10 or 11. About 3 fucks a day. Not counting Wendy's fuck. That's nothing, you may think. But to Kurt that is a big deal. He said, and I quote:

"What type of rep do you want the twins to have? Their father was a man whore when he broke up with their dad WHEN HE WAS PREGNANT. Is that the type of thing you want them to hear?" END QUOTE. Kurt called him a pig soon before that happened. The second time was pretty harsh. Blaine sang 'TEACH ME HOW TO LOVE' to Kurt without knowing Kurt was there. He explained to the glee club how he was in love with Kurt and thought it may never leave. Kurt walked in, told him he loved him too, and shared a passionate kiss. AGAIN you may think everything has gone back to normal. WRONG ONCE AGAIN.

Kurt told Blaine that he couldn't do this and left the room. Blaine broke down into tears. In front of the glee club. His head in his knees sobbing hard. Soon after Blaine started to hyperventilate. Man I love that word. And that's where MERCEDES JONES took over. She kept telling Blaine to get up and COMMANDED Finn to go find Kurt to see if he could make anything better. Kurt walked into the room, grabbed Blaine's face and looked into his eyes for a few minutes. He found LOVE in his eyes and they shared a very passionate kiss. Blaine. Being a bad boy and all. Deepened this kiss right away. Did I miss anything? OH YEAH. Wendy Told Blaine he took her virginity.

"I'm Pregnant." Wendy confessed.

Blaine stared at Wendy with his mouth dropped.

"Wh— What? Are you sure?"

"Positive. I took six pregnancy tests."

"Oh— oh god," Blaine said breathing heavily. "But we used a condom."

"I know but it could have broken or something." She said tears filling her eyes once again.

"I don't want to have a child." She said crying into her knees.

"How about you give birth to it and everything but I get to keep it." Blaine said looking at her.

"Okay but I want nothing to do with it. I don't even want to hold it once it comes out of me. It goes straight to you. GOT IT?"

"Got it. Now I have to go tell Kurt what's going on. Hopefully, I pray to god he doesn't get angry. I need my boyfriend back."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Pssssst! Kurt!" He whispered into the choir room to a Kurt who was having a deep conversation with Mercedes. He heard his name being whispered so he turned towards the door. Blaine motioned him to come (No Pun Intended Dirty Minds. Well, guess that means I got a dirty mind for pointing it out. Anyways YOLO. On with the story) outside. Kurt excused himself and went outside.

"Yes?" he asked going towards Blaine who was leaning on a locker.

"Please don't hate me!" Blaine speed talked.

"Well, when you start a conversation like that it gets me worried."

"Well i'll explain then. Do you remember when I told you I fucked Wendy?"

"Wendy?"

"The blond cheerio I called Babe."

"Ah. Yes."

"Well, she's pregnant."

"Your sperm gets everyone pregnant huh."

"I had a condom! I guess it just ripped or something. But I took her first time. So she hadn't fucked anyone since."

"Are you sure she's pregnant."

"Positive. She took six tests."

"What are you going to do with the child?"

"I want to keep it. She doesn't want to be in its life so."

"Three children and still in high school. That's a story to remember."

"Please only just be one child! Wait... Since you're, you know, having twins. How bout I move in with you? Make things easier when the twins are born."

"Oh my god I would love that! I just have to ask my dad first."

"I have to tell my mom. Maybe she'll give me my cigarettes back."

"Really? You want to smoke."

"Kurt. I've smoked everything. Weed, pot, hookah, cocaine, etcetera. I started smoking cigarettes when I was fourteen. My mom found out when I was fifteen and made me quit. Which I didn't. And I've been smoking secretly since then."

"Are you serious? That's why you looked so at ease with it." Kurt said with a laugh. Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt adoringly.

"You better not smoke in front of the kids. I don't want them to think smoking is good."

"I won't baby." Blaine said leaned in to kiss him. Kurt met him half way. They kissed as Blaine moved Kurt to lean on the wall. Blaine put an arm on the wall so he towered over Kurt who was not able to wear his doc martin's which made him taller, Blaine was now officially taller than Kurt due to his convers which added height. Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek as Blaine changed his heads position to get deeper.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth and Blaine pulled him closer by the hips. Someone cleared their throat in the hall way.

"Ah'hem!" They pulled away from each other Kurt doing his signature make out move. Swallowing Blaine's spit.

"You two should be in the choir room with the rest of the club." Mr. Shuester said pointing towards the door.

"Nope, Kurt's gotta be in the choir room. I've gotta go to Detention. Which it's been, half an hour, and I'm not there yet. You know what? I'll just stay in the choir room."

"Blaine, you have to go to Detention."

"I don't want to."

"Blaine..."

"Do you have cigarettes?"

"No. I don't smoke. And I think you are too young to be smoking too."

"I've been smoking since I was fourteen. Do you think I really give a shit?"

"Blaine. Detention. Go."

"Nope... I'm off to go get me a box of cigarettes. Bye." Blaine said pecking Kurt then leaving.

"Man I love that tongue ring." Kurt mumbled walking into the choir room.

"Ooo! Who has a tongue ring? I love tongue rings." Santana asked.

"Who do you think?"

"BLAINE HAS A TONGUE RING!"

"Snake eyes."

"Damn you Hummel! Damn you Wendy also! She got a taste of it!" Santana yelled sitting down crossing her arms and legs.

"'Tana" Kurt yelled. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Whatever." She said getting up and walking out of the door.

"You know?" Kurt asked.

"About Wendy? Yes."

"How can she be pregnant?"

"Well you know, when a boy and a girl get in a bed they usually take their clothes o—"

"Stop! I know how to get pregnant." Kurt said laughing. "Trust me, I'm pregnant myself but how? Is she sure? Home tests sometimes lie."

"I pretty sure six tests saying the same results is enough."

"I know but gosh. Blaine's sperm is magic. He got Twins from me and a child from Wendy. Good thing the other guys he fucked was with a condom."

"Unless he took it in the ass. Wendy told me when she was giving him a blow job he got his orgasm when she touched his ass hole."

"Trust me. You don't know how good it feels to take it in the ass unless you try it." Kurt said giggling then walking into the choir room.

"Hummel got a dirty mind!"

"Aw shucks! It all came from you." Kurt said taking his seat next to Mercedes.

"What was that? Since when were you and Santana friends?"

"I don't know. We've always been friends just not close."

"Wait. Change of subject. Are you ever gonna talk to Rachel again?"

"That whore? I don't know. Her apologies don't do anything and I don't really want to hear her irritating voice."

"ATTENTION!" Rachel yelled on the top of her lungs.

"Speak of the devil. Tell me what she says. Imma tune her out." he said looking down at his phone.

Hey babe. Rachel's talking. SUCKS -Kurten

You know what sucks? -Blaine

Your mom? -Kurten

On my dick. -Blaine

Kurt laughed out loud staring down at his phone.

"Kurt attention!" Rachel yelled.

"Kurt attention!" She yelled once again going face to face with him.

"Kurt atten—" Kurt smacked her across the face and left the room.

"Principals office!" Mr. Shue yelled behind him.

"Yeah yeah I know."

"GO KURTIEEEEEEEE!" Santana yelled with a smile on her face.

Smacked Rachel :/ -Kurten

Your serious? -Blaine

Completely. Might be suspended. Who knows. -Kurten

SHIT! I WISH I SAW THAT! -Blaine

Blaine. She was all up in my face. I just had to do something. And that smack has been waiting since before sectionals -Kurten

I'm dead! I would go, but then Principal Figgs would see me and I almost got this person to get me the box of cigarettes. Then mommy called :/ -Blaine

Don't worry Blaine. I'll do fine. Talk to you later. Got called in the office. -Kurten

"Kurt Hummel. Wow, it's been a while since I heard from you."

"Hey Principal Figgans."

"You smacked Rachel?"

"She was all up in my face! You just want me to let the easiest chance to smack her go! She has been pissing me off since BEFORE sectionals."

"What did she do before sectionals?"

"First of all! She talked shit about me RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Then she lays her fucking hand on me. WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!"

"Well, I think she's a girl. Boys or should I say men have no right to hit girls."

"Sure whatever. Punishment?"

"Detention for the rest of the month."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Bye."

"Oh and it starts today! If you miss a day it makes your detention longer!"

"Kay kay bye!" Kurt yelled walking out the room.

Detention. For the rest of the month :/ -Kurten

For smacking Rachel -Blaine

Yeah -Kurten

Man, Prince Figgs doesn't know punishments -Blaine

Why -Kurten

Because I got detention for the rest of the month too -Blaine

You do! We're gonna have a lot of fun in there ;) -Kurten

And they can't tell us to stop because were actually in the room we need to be in -Blaine

EXACTLY! I'm never gonna have a moment without you except some classes and the shower -Kurten

I'm not too sure about the shower one ;) -Blaine

I love you. You know that? -Kurten

Of course I do. I LOVE YOU MORE :* -Blaine

That's not possible :* -Kurten

Oh yes it is baby :* -Blaine

My house? ;) -Kurten

My pleasure :* On my way! -Blaine

Kurt didn't bother to text back on his way to his house. He just focused on how he now had detention with his boyfriend and could do whatever the fuck he wants in there. As long as he's in there. Before he knew it he was at his house with Blaine waiting by the door.

"Hey." Blaine said leaning in to kiss Kurt. Kurt kissed Blaine and opened his mouth right away letting Blaine's tongue and tongue ring in. They kissed there for a while until they wanted more.

"Wait." Kurt said turning around to unlock the door. Blaine grabbed his hips and started to rub Kurt's ass against his penis. Kurt moaned and moved his ass back to feel Blaine's penis harder.

"Shit Blaine... Let me unlock the door." Kurt moaned and threw his head onto Blaine's shoulder and ass deeper onto the penis. Using his other hand to push Blaine closer to him. Kurt bent over to pick up the keys he dropped as Blaine grabbed his hips a harder grip and started pounding into him.

"Shit! I need to open this door. I need to have sex!" Kurt said finally putting the key in and opening the door. Kurt and Blaine ran up to Kurt's room. Left the door open for Burt's approval. And undressed each other. Kurt stretched himself as Blaine started to pump his member getting it harder.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Blaine laid down and Kurt positioned himself on top of Blaine. Slowly letting his cock enter his ass.

"mmmm" Kurt moaned once he got the penis half way in. Kurt slowly let the rest in and started bouncing on Blaine's dick riding it.

"Ughh. Bl— mmmm!" Kurt bit his lip as he went harder and faster. He connected his lips with Blaine's allowing that tongue ring in instantly.

"Ughh harder. Blaine fuck me!" Kurt yelled getting off and getting into doggy position. Blaine's cock entered not to slow and not to fast as he started to pound in a rhythm. Kurt moaned louder. "HARDER!" He yelled as he grabbed Blaine's ass pushing him in deeper. Kurt screamed as he felt Blaine hit his prostate multiple times. Kurt threw his head back moaning as Blaine kept hitting his prostate.

"So— mmmm cl—uhhhhhhhh—ose. So good! Mmmmmmmmmm!" Kurt moaned biting his lip. Blaine did slower and harder thrust to Kurt's prostate and had Kurt coming. He kept the slow hard thrust through Kurt's orgasm. He came into Kurt a few seconds later. He did softer thrust as he rode out his orgasm.

Kurt and Blaine changed into pajamas and fell asleep.

"Kurt! Dinner!" He got up and made his way to the door.

"Come on Blaine." He said and left with a slight limp after that pounding.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine. Blaine! Oh my god when did you come back!"

"Hey Burt, Carole, Finn. And Yesterday. I felt so incomplete without him." Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"So incomplete to pour a bottle of Vodka on Puck's head?" Finn asked. Puck had told him the whole story.

"I was drunk! What did you want me to do. He was annoying me."

"To stop making out with that blond cheerio and go find Kurt."

"I didn't want to talk to Kurt!"

"Why not?!"

"BEAUSE IF I WERE TO GO TALK TO KURT I WOULD HAVE FUCKING BROKE DOWN. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR HUH?"

"You had sex with the blond cheerio?"

"Yes. To get my anger out. She just happened to be the only cheerio that let me grab her and take her away."

"Did you use a condom?"

"Yes of course."

"Then why did I over hear Santana telling Kurt that she's pregnant."

"They came down to eat. And that's what they are going to do. You'll talk about this later." Carole said after the huge atmosphere change.

"Burt! Dinner!" She yelled out the backdoor so she could hear him from the garage.

"Coming!" He yelled back and walked into the house. "Hey." he said give Carole a kiss on the cheek. "Finn. Kurt. Blaine. Blaine! When did you and Kurt get back together?" He asked and Blaine looked down to laugh.

"Hey Burt. And yesterday."

"Nice to see you again."

"You too Burt Simpson."

"Don't even go there Puffle Blaine. What's up with you clothes?"

"Well after me and Kurt broke up—"

"He turned into a bad boy!" Finn yelled.

"Why are you butting into all my fucking conversations man!" Blaine yelled.

"WHY DID YOU POUR VODKA ON PUCK'S HEAD?"

"I ALREADY FUCKING TOLD YOU! I WAS FUCKING DRUNK AND HIGH ON CIGARETTES!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Smoking and drinking?" Burt yelled.

"Drinking the pain away."

"And smoking?"

"I've been smoking since I was fourteen."

"FOURTEEN!"

"When my dad made me go to Dalton."

"You were that upset you took up smoking?"

"I missed you guys."

"We missed you too but that's no excuse to smoke."

"I know. It's just so good."

"Better not pressure Kurt into smoking."

"Oh I won't. At least not cigarettes."

"No smoking anything." He said wiggling his finger in Kurt's face. Kurt giggled.

"Let's eat!" Carole yelled sitting down at the table. There was spaghetti, white rice and fried plantains. Kurt waited until everyone was done serving themselves before he served.

"Done?" He asked Finn who nodded his head. "Done?" he asked Blaine who also nodded. "Done?" he asked Burt.

"Yeah kiddo."

"Done?" He finally asked Carole who nodded her head. Kurt smiled and took the bowl of rice and poured it into the spaghetti And took the rest of the fried Plantains. Everybody stared at how Kurt took the rest of the food.

"What if I wanted seconds?" Finn asked.

"I asked you if you were done." Kurt countered.

"I didn't know you wanted to do that!" clearly Kurt had never done that before.

"Too bad! I'm eating for three people now! I'm hungry." Kurt said shoving a fork full of spaghetti into his mouth. He was the first one done eating.

"I'm still hungry..." Kurt said as everyone stared at him as if he was crazy.

"There's more in the fridge." Carole said unfazed at what Kurt said. Kurt got up and made his way to the fridge. "What he's pregnant. Trust me, I ate more than that when I was pregnant with Finn.

"And how'd he turn out?" Blaine mumbled and took a fork full of spaghetti.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"It seems like you don't like me."

"I don't."

"Well the feelings mutual. I don't like you either."

"Well fine. I don't really care if you like me or not. Your opinions not welcome here."

"If you don't like me why did you let Kurt ask me to be the godfather."

"WE FELT BAD BECAUSE WE ASKED SAM INSTEAD OF YOU! I NEVER WANTED YOU TO BE THE GODFATHER. I COULD PICK AGAIN YOU KNOW. YOUR NOT WRITTEN IN STONE TO BE THE GOD FATHER."

"YOU HAVE NO ONE ELSE TO CHOOSE."

"Dave, Adam, Mike, Wes. Shall I keep going." Finn leaned over the table and smack Blaine in the face.

"Oh hell no!" Blaine got up an emptied his pockets. A new box of cigarettes, a lighter, his iPhone, a pocket knife and a fake id. Blaine took off his leather jacket. "Outside!" Blaine yelled in Finn's face. Finn got up and made his way outside. Kurt walked into the dining room to find two empty seats.

"Where's Blaine and Finn?" He asked as he saw all of Blaine's stuff on the table.

He picked up the box of cigarettes, the lighter, pocket knife, fake id and iPhone which buzzed in Kurt's hand.

Wendy

Mom found out I'm pregnant. Kicked out :( I have nowher...

He gasped when he read the first part. He tried to unlock it. He tried a simple code like 1, 2, 3, 4. Incorrect. 3, 5, 7, 9. Incorrect. 0, 5, 2, 7. His birthday, incorrect. 0, 8, 3, 1. The date they first had sex. correct.

Wendy

Mom found out I'm pregnant. Kicked out :( I have nowhere to live now. Thank you for getting me pregnant.

Kurt went outside to stop the fight and show Blaine the text message. What he saw made him gasp.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg. Badboy!Blaine**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 22**

**Warning: Have a box of tissues next to you. Trust me. I didn't plan on this happening. These characters just write themselves. I cried while writing this.**

Dalton Academy?

**(15 years old)**

_[2 months along]_

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Wendy gave the baby to Blaine. Well she didn't give it. But she's keeping it for nine months and giving birth to it THEN giving it to Blaine. Blaine told Kurt Wendy was pregnant. Kurt took it surprisingly well. They then started GETTING THEIR MACK ON in the hall way. Mr. Shue caught them. Sigh. He called them inside but Blaine had better things to do. Skip detention. And stand by the gas station looking for someone that can get him the box of cigarettes. Then Blaine asked Mr. Shue if he had a box of CIGARETTES! Mr. Shue tried to send Blaine off to detention. Blaine said no and left to get a box. Soon after Kurt asked Santana how can Wendy be pregnant. Santana being her hilarious self-explained how a baby is made. Acting like Kurt doesn't know. AFTER ALL KURT'S PREGNANT! Once Rachel started talking Kurt tuned her out. Took out his phone and started texting Blaine. Rachel kept getting closer and closer asking for Kurt's attention. Kurt got fed up and SMACKED her! Right in the face. Kurt got sent to the principal's office. Gained detention for the rest of the month. With who? BLAINE! Kurt asked Blaine to come over ;) WANKY. And what did they do? HAVE SEX FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE THEIR FIRST TIME. They got called to Dinner where all the madness happened. Finn confronted Blaine on everything he did when they were broken up. Wendy got kicked out. Oh yeah! And Finn and Blaine fought. At least that's what Burt and Carole said. Kurt went to go give Blaine his phone when he saw something*

Blaine had Finn pinned down and they were making out. Finn's hands were holding Blaine's head so he couldn't move away and he was grinding against Blaine. Kurt let out a gasp, dropped the iPhone, ran inside and slammed the door. He locked it and let out a sob. This made both boys jump.

"What the hell man! Why did you kiss me!" Blaine yelled.

"I don't know!" Blaine looked towards the door and saw his phone smashed up on the floor.

"Shit. Kurt!" Blaine said getting off of Finn and running towards the door. He picked up his cracked, unlocked phone and read the text that was open. He quickly replied:

**Your welcome -Blaine**

Then went running towards the door. He wiggled the nob and figured out it was locked.

"Kurt!" He yelled then banged the door.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—the other side of the door•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Kurt was crouched down in a ball crying into his knees. He felt the thumping of the door being banged.

"Kurt?" Burt asked walking towards the knocking door. He saw his son crouched in a ball crying in his knees. "Oh my god Kurt what happened?" Kurt looked up with red eyes tears still spilling from his eyes.

"I can't with boys. Maybe I should just kill myself." Kurt said crying again.

"Excuse me." Burt said pointing towards the door. Kurt moved and Burt opened the door. Blaine fell in.

"Kurt!" He said breathless. Kurt looked at him and went into the kitchen to cry.

"I— I think you should go." Burt said after seeing his son walk out of the room. "I don't know what went on but you should leave him to cool down." Blaine looked deflated then nodded his head. He walked slowly then turned around.

"Tell Kurt I'm sorry. Please." He said letting a few tears spill from his eyes. "Tell him I love him." Blaine said holding his chest with tears spilling heavily. "And that this may be the last time he sees me. Goodbye Burt." he said and let out a sob.

"Blaine Anderson doesn't tell me you're thinking of killing yourself." Blaine shrugged his shoulders and headed towards his motorcycle. "Blaine Anderson! Don't you dare commit suicide." Blaine didn't even look back. He just focused on the road and left the Hummel-Hudson residence. Blaine made it home safe thank god. He made his way to his mother's medicine drawer. He took a whole bunch of pills and made his way to his room. He swallowed a few and his vision got blurry.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Burt made his way to the kitchen where he found Kurt with his head on the counter.

"Blaine said that he's sorry, that he loves you and that that might be the last time you'll ever see him."

"What? What is he talking about?"

"I think he wants to commit suicide."

"What! My children need their other father!" Kurt got up and ran towards the door. "Can you drive me to Blaine's?"

"Sure kiddo."

Kurt ran to the car like a penguin. Since he was carrying twins and was almost 3 months his stomach was large. Good thing he was rubbing stretch mark cream so he doesn't have any. Burt followed closely behind his pregnant son.

He got into the driver's seat and drove to Blaine's house. Once they arrived Kurt got out of the car and hurried to the door. The door was unlocked so he ran up the stairs to Blaine's room.

"Daddy call 911!" He yelled as he went up to a motionless Blaine.

"Blainey! Blainey! Please wake up. I love you! Please Blainey" Kurt said crying and holding onto Blaine's hand. "Blainey please." Blaine remained motionless. Burt walked up to the room and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"They're on their way. He'll be alright son." Burt said rubbing Kurt's shoulder.

"What if he doesn't make it daddy? He's the love of my life. The father of my unborn children. They aren't even going to get to meet him. Daddy, I can't lose him." Kurt said crying onto Burt's shoulder. He stood there crying as Burt rubbed his shoulder for who knows how long. They soon herd sirens in distance. They both made their way down stairs Kurt leaning into his father's touch. A few men in white asked where the emergency was.

"Up the stairs first door on the left." Burt told the men not trusting Kurt to talk.

(AN: I'm watching two boy dogs fighting on who's going to top. Dead)

Two men carried a gurney and the other men went up the stairs. They laid Blaine on the gurney and made their way back down the stairs. They put him in the back of the ambulance truck, connected a machine with oxygen onto Blaine and another went to talk to Burt and Kurt.

"What are your relations to Mr. Anderson?"

"Boyfriend and father of my unborn children." Kurt said.

"You?"

"The grandfather of the unborn children."

"What do you think he did?"

"Tried committing suicide."

"Why?"

"We got into a small fight."

"About?"

"I found him making out with my step brother."

"Blaine was making out with Finn! What the hell! Finn's straight and he knows how you feel about him. I have to have a serious talk with Finn." Burt yelled.

"By your reaction I can tell you didn't know."

"I didn't."

"We need one of you two to ride with him to the hospital."

"Go Kurt. You can't drive anyways."

"I could drive! I'm just pregnant." Kurt said walking towards the ambulance truck. Two men helped him into the truck and Kurt went straight to Blaine who still remained motionless.

"Blainey... Please wake up." Kurt said running a hand on his cheek. Letting a tear drip and fall onto Blaine's cheek. "Wake up please. The twins need their father. Please Blaine. Please. I can't go through this alone." Kurt said. He looked at the machine with his heartbeat. The beats started to slow down.

"Noooo! Blainey please! You can't leave me! Nooooo! I love you! Don't leave me! Baby please!" Kurt yelled falling to his knees sobbing. The beats then started to move rapidly.

"Were losing him!" a worker yelled getting more air into the oxygen machine. Kurt was on his knees still as he started to hyperventilate.

"Oh no! Panic attack. Put him on the other oxygen machine!" Another worker yelled when they saw Kurt. They pulled Kurt into standing position and put him on the mask. Slowly Blaine's heart returned to normal as his eyes started to flutter open. He looked around at the unfamiliar area.

"Kurt? What happened?"

"You tried committing suicide and Kurt started to hyperventilate." A worker explained and took off Kurt's mask who seemed calm.

"Hey..." Kurt said walking towards Blaine.

"Hi..."

"Listen," They both said in unison.

"You go first." Blaine said.

"I should have never over reacted like that. I love you and almost losing you is telling me that without you I would be nothing and I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too," Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes. "As for what I was going to say. I never kissed Finn. He kissed me. It was weird because I was punching him then he grabbed my arm and kissed me. It was weird because his lips weren't as soft as yours and he doesn't do the thing you do with your lips and his forehead doesn't touch mine an—" Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine.

"I love you so damn much Blaine Anderson. Don't scare me like that ever again. Do you hear me Blaine Anderson." They finally arrived to the hospital as doctors took over and put him on a suicide watch every 3 hours.

"Um… Sorry to burst your bubbles. But, I hope you know that committing suicide is a crime. Especially if you fail. You're going to have to pay a fine."

"How much?"

"5,000 dollars and a maximum of 120 days in jail…"

"Maximum!" Kurt yelled staring at the guy who dropped that bomb on them.

"5,000 dollars!" Blaine yelled looking at the man.

"I'm sorry but committing suicide in Ohio is illegal."

"Is there anything else I could do just to stay out of jail? Like community service or something."

"Umm… You will have to go to court or something." They soon arrived to Lima Hospital and the doctors took Blaine away from Kurt. Rushing to see if he was okay.

EMERGENCY GLEE MEETING. LIMA HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM! -Kurt

He texted all the glee members minus Finn. Kurt didn't even want to look at Finn anymore.

"Finn still the godfather?" Kurt asked as soon as he found out what room Blaine is in and entered.

"Nope. He can die in a whole for all I care."

"How bout Dave? Adam? Mike?"

"Let's go with Dave. He is the one who's protecting you from Azimio and came out to the whole school."

"Alright then we'll tell him after school."

"Awesome."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he looked at his watch and saw it was 11:13 PM. "Well, it's time for Tea. Be back later." Kurt said making his way to the waiting room.

"Well is there a reason for this emergency meeting?"

"Blaine's on suicide watch. I want to sing a song to him."

"What song?"

"Erm— I have the perfect song. Let's get some tea first." he said and started to walk to the cafeteria.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Kurt and the glee club showed up in the morning.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"We have a get well song to sing to you..." Mercedes said and Blaine looked up to see the whole glee club minus Finn.

(Kurt:)

I instantly knew

When I saw you

You and I would be forever

(Quinn:)

Hearts never apart

True from the start

(Kurt:)

To each other and together

The other Glee Club members started to "ooh" in the background.

(Tina:)

There's nothing we can't do

And until the end of time

If you tell me you'll be mine I'm…

(All:)

Never gonna spend another night

Without you in my dreams

For the rest of my life

I'm going to reach out to you honestly

And try

To give you what you need

With all of my might

(Kurt:)

'Cause nothing has ever felt

So real and so right

So I'm gonna never spend another night

Without you in my dreams

'Cause you

Are so in my heart

Even alone in the dark

I can feel the light of our love shining

We

(Mercedes:)

Are so meant to be

That we are definitely

Destiny

And there's no denying

(Kurt:)

That I love you

Though it's so cliché

There's nothing else to say but I'm

(All:)

Never gonna spend another night

Without you in my dreams

For the rest of my life

I'm going to reach out to you honestly

And try

To give you what you need

With all of my might

(Rachel:)

Cause nothing has ever felt so real and so right

I'm never going to

(All Harmonizing:)

Never Gonna

(Rachel:)

Never Gonna spend another night, I'm

(All:)

never gonna spend another night

Without you in my dreams

For the rest of my life

I'm going to reach out to you honestly

And try

To give you what you need

With all of my might

(Kurt:)

I'm never gonna spend another nigiht

Oooh…

Kurt held the last note and looked at Blaine for his reaction. He had tears spilling down his face.

"Come here." He said in a groggy voice his arms open looking at Kurt. Kurt ran into Blaine's arms and hugged him tight.

"I love is really priceless. I love you so much. Did you know that?" He asked Kurt who had a few tears dripping down his face. Kurt nodded and let another tear out. Blaine pulled Kurt closer by his arm and kissed him.

"You can all go now. Especially you, Rachel."

"Wanky." Santana said and walked out with the rest of the club in tow.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 23**

**Dalton Academy?**

**(15 years old)**

_**[3 months along]**_

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy'. Finn kissed Blaine and Kurt saw. Kurt smashed Blaine's iPhone and then locked the door, not letting anyone in. Burt found Kurt crouched down on the floor and told Blaine he had to go :(. Blaine told Burt to tell Kurt he was sorry, that he loves him and that that may be the last time Kurt will ever see Blaine. When Burt told Kurt this, Kurt went over to Blaine's house, found him unconscious and called 911. When the paramedics arrived they took over and started to treat Blaine. His heart beats began to slow down and Kurt had a panic attack. Then Blaine's heart sped up and the paramedics thought they were going to lose him. Blaine's heart beat slowly returned to normal and he woke up. Blaine was then put on SUICIDE watch.*

"Oh shit, Christmas is coming up," Blaine told Dave, Adam and Kurt during lunch.

"And our ultrasound is after school."

"GENDERS!" Blaine shrieked, like a child opening his Christmas present and finding the toy he's been pining after for months.

"Yup," Kurt grinned at his adorable boyfriend's excitement, "We can start buying clothes for them." That was one of the things Kurt was most looking forward to about becoming a father; being able to dress his children up.

"You're gonna start buying clothes already, even though Kurt's only 3 months?" Dave asked, incredulous but impressed.

"Hello! I'm Kurt Hummel! My babies are going to have style and class!" Kurt said with a smile.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Blaine exclaimed, "Kurt and I want you to be the god father, Dave."

"Me?"

"Yup. Since neither I nor Blaine talk to Finn any longer, we kicked him off his little god father pedestal." Dave nodded,

"Who's the god mother, then?" He asked.

"Tina." Blaine said, laughing. After the suicide incident Blaine had returned to his normal self and now hung out with his best friends once more. He looked at one of these friends in question, worried.

"Adam. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just that my throwing up has gotten worse. Now I throw up every hour."

"Do you have any morning sickness pills?" Blaine asked.

"No... The doctor never gave me a prescription for it."

"Here take a few. My morning sickness is going to end in about a month anyways. Oh, and take some of these. They're vitamins. Throwing up so much is not healthy for the baby," Kurt said, handing him a few of each. "Now go eat. You probably won't be throwing up for another 6 hours or so."

"Thank you." Adam said hugging a very large Kurt.

"Oh, and drink a lot of water," Kurt added, remembering.

"Thank you, Kurt." Adam said gratefully, before leaving to go buy lunch.

"So which twin am I the god father of?" Dave asked.

"Depends," Kurt replied, "Mercedes has to choose first."

"Why?"

"Because she was the first person who I told that I was pregnant, and she wouldn't talk to me if she wasn't the god mother."

"Ahhh. So that means Sam is the god father," Dave realized.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded.

"Ahh. Okay." Just as Dave finished speaking, Adam returned with a huge plate of food.

"I've never been this hungry in my life!" Adam said, shoving as much food as he could down his throat.

"Are you sure you're only carrying one child?" Blaine inquired.

"Pretty sure it's one. Gotta wait till next week to know if that's true, though. It's just that throwing up every hour leaves you hungry."

"Now all that food will stay in you for 6 hours," Kurt smiled.

"Thank god." Adam said and started laughing.

"Hey, Porcelain, Chunky soup, Shirley Temple , Adam," Santana called, walking up to the friends' table, "I need to talk to you alone," she told Adam.

"Sure 'Tana. Hey, Imma come back to finish that food." Adam said looking at Dave. "Be right back." Adam told Dave giving him a light peck on the lips and leaving with Santana. Kurt took a look at Adams food. He pinched a turkey leg and hastily began to eat it.

"That's Adam's food." Dave pointed out, watching Kurt devour the turkey leg.

"And I'm carrying twins. Let me eat. He won't notice it missing."

Adam returned with Santana by his side, laughing. He sat down and stared at his food for a while.

"I'm missing a turkey leg," He said, crossing his arms. Kurt got up guiltily and started to run away, knowing Adam would kill him if he caught him. Adam chased after Kurt.

"Food thief!" he called. No one in the cafeteria even bothered to look. This was a relatively common occurrence.

"So, presents. What are you getting Kurt?" Dave asked Blaine, ignoring the boys' departure.

"A promise ring. It's going to have a baby blue jewel in the middle, and it's going to be silver with our names engraved on it."

"Awww!"

"What are you getting Adam?"

"I already bought his present. It's a Moda plazza 14K blue/white diamond pendent."

"Oh my god, he's going to love it!"

"Who's going to love what?" Adam asked as he and Kurt returned to the table.

"Your mom is going to love my dick." Blaine said with a smile.

"Shut up." Adam said, laughing.

After a pause, Kurt spoke, "You two should join glee." he suggested out of nowhere.

"I can't sing." Adam said.

"Mr. Shue accepts anybody. It rreally doesn't matter if you can sing or not."

"Then Dave and I will be there."

"I will?"

"Yes, Dave. You will." Everybody at the table started to laugh again.

"Blaine," Wendy said, walking up to him.

"Yea?"

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"NO BLOWJOBS!" Kurt yelled, watching her with a bitch glare.

"Of course not. I don't want to blow something that's had your lips all over it!" Wendy replied cattily.

"Well you blew something that had my ass all over it," Kurt pointed out, "Oh, and you kissed something that had my dick all over it."

"This is why I've never kissed him again."

"But you did have sex with him."

"And he was a great fuck."

"I know. Which resulted in both of us being pregnant?" Kurt yelled and everyone started at Wendy. They then started to talk.

"You'ree a mean, mean whore," Wendy spat.

"Me, a whore? Bitch, I only MADE LOVE with one person. I can't imagine how many penis' you've had stuck up the blue waffle of yours."

"That's why Blaine ate my pussy?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Blaine yelled in between the two. Kurt stood up and went face to face with Wendy.

"And you wonder why people call you a whore. Look at yourself. First of all, that skirt is way too short. You don't want the baby to be coming out of that pussy. Two, you really need a nose job. That nose is way too big for you face. Pray for that child to have Blaine's nose."

"I'm a whore? Um, Mister? You got pregnant before I did."

"Way to confirm it."

"Stop interrupting me! Your boyfriend was the one who fucked me!"

"Which proves you're a whore! You'ree the only cheerio who went with him! That proves you'ree EASY! How do we know that that child is Blaine's?"

"Because he took my fucking virginity!"

"I've decided not to butt in anymore. They'll just ignore me." Blaine told Dave who laughed.

"You just lost your virginity just now. What the hell is that. You'ree, like, the school whore. You'ree such a disgrace, I swearr," Kurt told her and earned a smack from Wendy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Blaine and Dave said, getting up and pulling the two away from each other so they ccouldn't fight.

"I fucking dare you to try to hit me again! I may be 3 months pregnant, but I have no shame in fucking you up." Wendy hit Kurt once more and Blaine lost hold of him. Kurt slammed Wendy into a wall and threw punches at her face. She was already bleeding after the first few punches. She started to crouch down and Kurt bent down to hit her face harder. With one hand he had a hold of Wendy's hair and the other hand was punching her. He was pretty sure that her nose was broken, but he didn't care at all. The crowd was rapidly growing, watching two pregnant people fight.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd chanted.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here!" Sue Sylvester yelled as she pulled Kurt off Wendy and raised Wendy into a standing position. Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt so he wouldn't go after the girl again. Dave grabbed both of Wendy's hands so that she couldn't hit Kurt.

"DELETE THOSE VIDEOS!" Sue yelled to the few onlookers who had recorded the fight.

"Porcelain! Curley blond! Get over here!" she yelled. Blaine held Kurt's arms and made him walk towards Sue as Dave did the same with Wendy.

"What's going on? Porcelain, this is the first time I've ever seen you fight. What the hell happened?"

"This bitch pissed me off. She's just so fucking irritating. I don't really care if I broke her nose. She needed a nose job anyways."

"Who was the first to hit?"

"Wendy."

"Alright, but you both need to go to the principal's office."

"Alright." Kurt said, wriggling out of Blaine's grip and making his way to the principal's office. When the others were sure that Kurt had arrived, they sent Wendy after him

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"I'm sorry, Wendy. You're off the Cheerios, and Kurt has detention until Christmas break," Principal Figgins said.

"But he broke my nose!" Wendy protested.

"And youu hit him first. You may go now, Kurt." Kurt left the room and ran in to Blaine.

"How'd it go?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"Detention till Christmas break," Kurt replied glumly.

"Oh, God. What's Wendy's punishment?"

"She's off the Cheerios."

"Yikes. Let's get to glee club."

Once they were seated, Mr. Shue clapped his hands.

"I have the theme for Regionals and it is..." he wrote the theme on the board, "Sexy!" he yelled.

"Thank you!" Santana yelled curling a piece of hair through her fingers.

"I want some sexy duets. I have all of your names in this hat. I will call your names and you'll find out who your partners are," Mr. Shue continued, "Okay, umm... Santana, you choose first." Santana went up and chose from the hat.

"Blaine." she read the name aloud.

"Mercedes, come choose out of the hat of wonder."

"That's a corny name, Mr. Schue," she said with a laugh and picked out of the hat. "Finn..." She read.

"Tina." Mr. Schue called.

"Sam" she read.

"Quinn"

"Puck"

"Kurt"

"Rachel... CAN I CHANGE MY PARTNER!"

"Nope, that's not how the game is played. Brittany."

"Mike."

"Now, get together with your partner and think of songs. You will perform them next week."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Hello, Kurt. Three months already! Are you ready to know the genders?" the obstetrician asked with a smile.

'"I've been ready since the first month." Kurt said lying down, ready to feel the coolness of the goo on his stomach.

"Well, just as I thought. You see that thing dangling from that one?" she said, pointing at one of the babies on the screen. Kurt nodded.

"That is a penis."

"It's a boy!" Blaine said, smiling.

"And the other one is... it has nothing dangling down so it's a girl. One boy and one girl. Ccongratulations!"

"Oh my god!" Kurt exclaimed, hugging Blaine after he wiped the goo off.

"Now we could think of names. I have the perfect name for the girl already," Kurt grinned

"What?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later."


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Dalton Academy?

Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.

Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: M

Multi-Chapter

Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:

1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.

2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn

3) Burt never had his heart attack

I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.

Chapter: 24

Dalton Academy?

(15 years old)

[3 months along]

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Dave and Blaine talk Christmas Presents! Kurt gave Adam pills so he could stop vomiting. Wendy and Kurt fought. Kurt got detention TIL Christmas break and Wendy got SUSPENDED for a week. They went to glee club and Mr. Shue told them that the theme for regionals is SEXY! Blaine is partnered with Santana ;) and Kurt is partnered with... wait for it... RACHEL! Oh how are things going to go down? Did I miss anything? Oh GENDERS! The twins are one boy and one girl! Names, names, names.*

"Kurt! I know you don't like me but we have to work on this assignment together! So pay attention!" Rachel yelled looking at Kurt who was on his phone texting.

"Kurt!"

"Shut up! You piss me off so much. Just fucking shut up man. You voice is so irritating. LET ME BREATH!" Kurt yelled.

"We used to be best friends!"

"But then you started to talk shit!"

"I still want to be best friends..." Rachel said calming down

"Why did you talk shit?"

"I sort of get angry when I don't get a solo."

"You couldn't just let me get a solo for once."

"What do you mean for once?"

"You always have the solos. I just needed at least one so I could shine for a bit."

"Kurt. You shine all the time. I mean... You were on the cheerios, football team, you're more popular, have a cuter boyfriend, have more friends, and have a great voice... It's just... That solos are the only chance I get to feel free and the applause makes me feel popular."

"Rachel... You're popular in your own way. Sure you may not have many friends and aren't that popular. But you have a great voice and are beautiful. There is no reason for you to be so clingy with solos. You get so many solos; you just got to give some people a chance to shine."

"This is why you were my best friend." Rachel said wiping a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Are." Kurt corrected and let out a smile. Rachel squealed and hugged Kurt.

"So tell me everything!"

"About?"

"The babies!"

"One boy and one girl."

"AWWWWWWW!"

"They're due around May."

"Who are the god parents?"

"Mercedes, Tina, Sam and Dave."

"Oh..." Rachel said sounding sad.

"I would have chosen you but we were in an argument. Oh how's your face?"

"It stung a little but I'm fine." Rachel said laughing.

"How am I supposed to sing a sexy son if I'm not even sexy."

"I have the perfect song." Rachel said with an evil smile.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Snix!"

"Blaine!" They both said in unison.

"I HAVE THE PERFECT SONG FOR US TO SING!" They also said.

"What's yours?" Blaine asked.

"It's..."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"You know I don't like you..." Mercedes said looking at Finn.

"Yeah I know."

"Especially after what you did to Kurt and Blaine. What a shame."

"I just... I don't trust Blaine. He seems like the type of guy that will break Kurt's heart."

"The guy Kurt's madly in love with? The father of his children. Sure Blaine can be intimidating at times but he's still a person. You can't ruin people's relationships because you don't like who they are dating. It's their decision to choose who they want to date. Kurt didn't try to break up you and Rachel and he doesn't like her."

"I know. It was a stupid decision. Now neither of them wants to talk to me and I lost the godfather position."

"To who?"

"Dave."

"They did get really close to him."

"I should have never done it. It caused so many things to happen in the past week. Blaine is still on suicide watch too."

"Let's just change the convo. Songs?"

"I have the perfect song."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Were two opposite people! How are we supposed to choose a sexy song?"

"By making a list of the songs we want to sing and crossing out the songs that would sound dumb."

"So what songs do you have in mind?"

"Animal by Neon trees

Already Taken by Trey Songs

Birthday Sex by Jeremiah

Bottoms Up by Trey Songz ft. Nicki Minaj,"

"You can rap?"

"Yeah."

"Oh keep going."

"Ummm. Ego by Beyoncé ft. Kanye West

Get it all by Sean Garrett ft. Nicki Minaj

Hypnotized by Plies ft. Akon

I'll make love to you by Boys II Men

Kiss me thru the phone by Soulja Boy"

"Stop! Thats it! Thats it! I know what song we could sing! Thank you Tina!"

"Which one?"

"Its..."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Quinn and Puck were laying on Quinn's bed.

"Shouldn't we be choosing a song to sing?" asked Puck.

"Later..." Quinn said then moaned into his mouth. Since he took her virginity she had decided to ONLY have sex with Puck and that's what she wanted to do. She started to grind against him making him hard. Out of nowhere she started removing clothes. She removed her top and Puck removed his shirt. He felt up her breast and started to slightly squeeze them in her bra. He unclipped the bra from the back and caressed each boob. He detached his lips from hers and stuck a breast into his mouth lightly sucking on the nipple.

She moaned above him and started to pull off the buckle of his pants. She finally got the belt off and started undoing his jeans. He let go of the boob with a pop and started to take off her pants feeling and squeezing her ass in the process. Quinn's hand was struggling to pull down Puck's underwear, so he raised himself to make it easier to get rid of them, and she hurried to get her own off as well. She didn't waste any time of putting his body back to Puck's grinding against him.

He started to feel her vagina as his finger found the hole. He slowly crawled face to vagina and kissed it lightly. He licked the inside of the vagina tounge deep inside her hole. He sucked and nipped at her hairless vagina finger making its way towards her vagina. He rubbed the inside as he sucked and licked inside. She arched her back in pleasure and Puck's other hand caressed her ass keeping her vagina in that angle. He fingered her with two fingers until she was moaning for more. He left the wet vagina and went back to her lips. Quinn tasting herself. He reached in his desk for a condom. He put the condom on and lined himself up with her vagina hole. he leaned back over her, and with a firm grip at the base of his cock he slowly started pressing himself in. The second his head was all in he let go off himself and she did as well so Puck could rest on both his arms on her sides so he could find back to her lips. Quinn let her legs up to lock her ankles on Puck's back as she sucked his lower lip into his mouth, indicating for him to go deeper, so Puck slowly let himself sink all the way in, both of them letting out a groan of pleasure. He carefully started moving his hips, pushing himself deeper in with every thrust.

He quickly had worked up a steady pace, his motions fluidly working him in and out of Quinn who was pressing around him, her heels digging into the top of his ass. Sweat had formed as a thin layer to cover their skin, and the moaning mixed with small sighs of "yes" or "Puck!" from Quinn into his mouth made Puck's head swim.

"Don't stop. Please, it's so good," Quinn whimpered, her lower lip trembling, so she raised himself a little, arching her back to make his hips thrust his cock deeper and harder into her, angling himself to reach that perfect spot inside of her.

"Puck!" He moaned pushing himself in deeper pressing against her prostate.

"Ughh!" she moaned closing her eyes to savior the pleasure.

"Quinn! Mmmmmmmmm!" he moaned thrusting deeper.

"So good."

"Mmmmmmmm Puck!" she moaned. A knot slowly formed in Puck's stomach and he held still for a second to let his mouth catch Quinn's again who hungry returned the gesture. Puck reached his one hand between them to touch Quinn's vagina as he started moving his hips again.

"Oh go - oh god, Quinn!" Puck burst out and he was afraid that he couldn't hold back much longer. His hips jerked deeper and harder, thrusting himself through his orgasm as Quinn weakly whined "Puck! yesss", her neck arching to make her head dig deeper into the pillow, and Puck could feel her vagina pulsing against his fingers before they turned warm and sticky. He slowly pulled himself out and removed the condom. He spooned Quinn.

"That was a great choosing a song."

"Wait I have the perfect song!"

"What?" She asked weakly.

"Its..."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Lets pick a song we can dance to." Brittany and Mike said in unison.

"Oh okay." They said again.

"What song?"

"I don't know. Lord Tublington said that sexy songs just mean songs about sex."

"Oh my god! Thank you Lord Tublington! I know what song to sing. How about..."


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 25**

**AN: I've decided that this chapter is going to be mostly about Adam and Dave's relationship since I've basically cut them out. This was my face when I realized I forgot completely about Artie for the Sexy Songs and basically the whole story :O! LOLL, ANYWAYS HE'S GOING TO JUDGE THE PERFORMANCES WITH MR. SHUESTER.**

**Dalton Academy?**

_**(15 years old)**_

**[3 months along]**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Rachel and Kurt become friends again and everybody choose the song they want to sing for their assignment.*

Adam and Dave were asleep in Dave's bed. Ever since Dave's mom let Adam move in they have been snuggling every night Dave spooning Adam. It was now 4:13 when Dave woke up.

"Adam your wet." Dave stated

"What?" He mumbled and looked back at Dave. Dave's eyes widened as he jumped out of bed. He saw his boxers were covered in blood from where Adam was spooned. He pulled off the covers off of Adam and saw that Adam was dripping blood from his ass. Dave gasped as Adam started to cry.

"Mom! Dad! We need to go to the hospital!" Dave yelled out the door looking at a bloody crying Adam.

"What?" Dave's mom asked as the first one to show up. She looked at Adam and saw all the blood.

"Oh my god Adam what's going on?"

"I don't know! Dave! What about our child!" Adam yelled and clutched his stomach. Dave too stunned to say anything.

"Child? Adam! You were pregnant?"

"Are…" Adam corrected.

"Were. This is a miscarriage. We have to get you to the hospital. How far along were you?"

"Two months next week."

"Alright so this miscarriage may not hurt as much."

"Oh my god!" Adam said throwing his head back in pain. Dave let out a few tears in the process his shaking hand covering his mouth.

"Paul! Call 911!" Mrs. Karofsky yelled as she watched Dave start to cry. "Come here." She said letting Dave cry in her arms.

"My child is dead and my best friend/ boyfriend is in pain."

"Don't worry Dave. It doesn't mean you can't have another child."

"It's going to be harder to make it... Now Kurt's children is going to be like a year older."

"Kurt's pregnant!"

"Yeah…"

"How far along were the two pregnancies?"

"A month and two weeks."

"How far along is Kurt?"

"Three months..." They heard a siren of the ambulance. Paul was waiting outside and directed them to Dave's room. Dave held a moaning Adam's hand as he cried in pain. The worker men carried Adam onto a gurney and brought him into the ambulance another man came up to Dave, Paul and Mary.

"What are you relations towards Mr. Gonzalez?"

"He doesn't like to be called by his last name. ADAM lives with us and he's my boyfriend." Dave spoke up.

"Were you the father?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry." the woman said then walked away. Dave followed the man into the ambulance and stood next to Adam.

"It'll be alright. We'll just make another baby." Dave said and let a few tears spill. Adam reached up and wiped the few tears.

"I love you. Do you know that?" Adam said looking into Dave's brown eyes.

"Yes I know and I love you sooo much more." Dave said laughing then leaning in to kiss him. They stood there kissing until they finally reached the hospital.

(AN: I don't know how a miscarriage looks or what they do or anything. I HAVEN'T BEEN PREGNANT YET! So let's just skip two days later. Adam and Dave are at school.)

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Dave and Adam walked into the school, Adam crying onto Dave's chest and Dave's arm wrapped around him protectively.

"Hey guys." Kurt said smiling. "What's wrong?" he asked. Adam turned around and started to sob harder onto Dave's chest. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No... Adam had a miscarriage." Dave said looking down rubbing Adam's back. Kurt gasped.

"Oh my god! Adam I'm so sorry!" Kurt said hugging him. Adam did not reply, just grilled Kurt and walked away.

"Why are you grilling me?"

"The doctor said that she didn't give me the pills because I have an allergic reaction to the pills and that I would have killed the baby. If you had never given me those pills my baby would still be alive!" Adam said running into the nearest bathroom.

"Oh so now it's my fault! You should have told me that before you took the pill!"

"I didn't know!"

"I didn't know either!"

"I hope your children die! Have the same emptiness I feel!" Kurt gasped and started at Adam.

"You know what? Fuck you..." Kurt said walking out of the room. Dave stood outside of the door hearing the whole argument.

"It's not your fault..." Dave said grabbing Kurt's arm.

"I didn't do anything."

"I sure he doesn't really hope your children die."

"I'm sorry for the pills but he should have said something. I feel so bad now." Kurt said letting out a few tears.

"Come here." Dave said and opened his arms. Kurt slowly walked into his arms and started to cry on his chest. Blaine came back with a box of cigarettes in his hand and the smell of smoke.

"What happened?" he asked clicking his tongue ring that he decided to keep since Kurt loved it.

"Adam had a miscarriage and blamed Kurt." Dave explained handing Kurt to Blaine. Kurt snuggled into Blaine.

"It's not my fault." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shirt. He was starting to get used to the smell of Blaine's cologne mixed in with the smell of smoke.

"I know baby. He's just sad."

"He said he hoped our children died..." Kurt said looking up with watery eyes.

"What! He can't just say that! You didn't know that the pills will kill his child."

"I know Blainey but I feel so bad!" Kurt yelled crying harder onto Blaine's shirt.

"Let— let's just go to Spanish."


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 26**

**AN: Sorry for the late update. Thanksgiving and all. Saw Glee thouu , Glee is my life. Anyways, I went Blackfriday shopping so this is the only free time i've had. Sorry :( Enjoy the first song :)**

**Dalton Academy?**

_**(15 years old)**_

**[3 months along]**

**One week later**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Adam had a MISCARRIAGE! He happened to blame Kurt for it. His doctor didn't give him the pills because he is ALLERGIC to something in the pill and it will and did KILL THE BABY.*

"Hey guys!" Mr. Shue yelled excitedly looking at his glee club.

"It's time to preform you assignments!" He said and looked back at two couches set up on different sides of the room.

"I guess whoever set these up wants to go first... Well... You guys could go..." Santana and Blaine smiled and stood up. They made their way to two different couches and took out their phones.

"It's a prop." Santana said and sat down on the red couch at the left of the room. Blaine sat down on a dark green couch on the right.

"Begin." Mr. Shue said as Santana motioned for the band to start.

(Santana)

Hi this is 'Tana

And I stand at 5'6

125 pounds

34 26 36

Beautiful light brown eyes

Long black curly hair that hangs down to the middle of my back

And right now I'm home alone

And I'm looking to try something new

So if you listening why don't you leave me a message

Santana said into her phone then hung up.

(Blaine)

Take your hand

And close your eyes

Picture me

Touching your thighs

Do you feel your body next to me?

I'm in your mind but physically

Feels so real when were on the phone

The way you talk and the way you moan

I put your body to the test

It's not a fantasy but its phone sex

(Santana)

What's your description I told you mine?

I was feeling real horny

Called the party line dude sounded so good

I ain't waste no time I'm a take my clothes off and just go for mine

The way he was talking and describing himself

I picture Reggie Bush I ain't seeing nothing else

My eyes close tight on the living room couch one hand on my

Santana moaned and touched her vagina.

(Santana)

Put my fingers in my mouth

Cheating on my man I'm getting my freak on

Long as it ain't real I ain't doing nothing wrong

It's a dirty fantasy on the football field

Being laid in the grass

Loving how it feels

Pulling my hair, biting my lips, throwing it back, thrusting my hips

Pouring champagne down and he taking sweet sips got me bout to climax he took me on a trip aahhh

(Blaine)

Take your hand

And close your eyes

Picture me

Touching your thighs

Santana moaned

(Blaine)

Do you feel your body next to me?

I'm in your mind but physically

Feels so real when were on the phone

The way you talk and the way you moan

Santana moaned

(Blaine)

I put your body to the test

It's not a fantasy but its phone sex

(Santana)

The next day I called the party line again I was looking for that voice

That's when I bumped in a thug that sounded like trick to me

You should have heard that nasty fantasy

He made me see us in a school house

I was the last student left, I was about to walk out

He said "Bend over" show him a shot

In my private school skirt so aroused I got

Hard as a missile

I blew on his whistle

He was playing back at fourth said "I can't dismiss you"

Ask me "Can I kiss you?"

Then I got wet

This phone ball game getting better than sex

Don't need protection

Everything's safe

I even let him spank me

I came on his face

I know he was so amazed he was coming on the phone

He ain't playing no games

Just getting it on ugh

(Blaine)

Do you feel me baby?

Sexing your body

Touching you softly

Making you want me

Santana moaned

(Blaine)

Go ahead and close your eyes

Put your hands on your thighs

Let's fantasize from the other end of the line

Do you feel me baby?

Sexing your body

Touching you softly

Making you want me

Blaine moaned throwing his head back.

(Blaine)

Go ahead and close your eyes

Put your hands on your thighs

Let's fantasize from the other end of the line

Blaine moaned

(Blaine)

Take your hand

And close your eyes

Picture me

Touching your thighs

Santana moaned

(Blaine)

Do you feel your body next to me?

I'm in your mind but physically

Blaine moaned

(Blaine)

Feels so real when were on the phone

The way you talk and the way you moan

I put your body to the test

It's not a fantasy but its phone sex

They were both moaning messes when the song finished. Kurt has his legs crossed trying not to show off his boner. All of the guys were staring at Santana with mouths dropped.

"Uhhh... That was really inappropriate." Mr. Shue said looking at the two oddly.

"Whoa! Hummel's hiding a boner!" Santana yelled looking at Kurt. Kurt who was sitting by the door ran out of the room.

"Yeah!" Blaine yelled doing the running man and waved his hands in the air. "I'm getting some tonight. I'm getting some tonight!" Blaine sang and started to do a happy dance. "Are you getting some?" He said pointing at Finn. "No of course not, cause I'M GETTING SOME TONIGHT! Wear earplugs!" He said and ran out to room to find Kurt.

"Hey." Blaine said as he found Kurt in the bathroom still with a boner. He stood in front of the sink calming down hoping that it would go down.

"I feel so humiliated." Kurt said looking down at his boner. He felt it pulsing asking for attention. Blaine looked at it and smiled. He leaned in and kissed Kurt.

"Mmmm stop. I already have this," he said pointing at his boner.

"Well then let me take care of that." Blaine said locking the bathroom door then lifting Kurt up onto the sink counter. He reached up to kiss Kurt. It first started as light butterfly kissed then turned into more heavy, passionate kisses. Now it is hungry needy kisses. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth.

"That song was so hot. Moan like that for me." Kurt said kissing Blaine again.

"My pleasure baby." Blaine moaned and palmed Kurt's penis. Kurt moaned.

"Yes baby!" he moaned kissing Blaine hungrily. Blaine started to slowly pull down Kurt's maternity jeans and letting Kurt's penis out. He pulled down his own pants and started to pump himself. Once he was hard enough he pumped Kurt who was trusting against his hand.

"Rougher Blaine!" Kurt yelled thrusting harder.

"You want it rough?"

"YES!" Kurt yelled whimpering for more friction. "Please. Please." he panted.

"Please what?" Blaine asked pulling Kurt off of the counter and turning him around.

"Fuck me. Fuck me rough." Blaine smiled and started to stretch Kurt who whimpered at the feeling on Blaine's finger.

"Ugh more!" He moaned as one finger was in. Blaine added two fingers thrusting harder and deeper in.

"Ugh! Like that but rough!" Blaine added two more fingers in which made his whole hand into Kurt.

"I'm ready!" Kurt said jutting against Blaine's hand. Blaine quickly pumped his cock.

"Are you sure you want it rough? I can use water to make it less rough." Blaine said lining himself up with Kurt.

"No I want it rough!" Kurt yelled whining for more. Blaine slowly pushed in not wanted Kurt to be uncomfortable. They both moaned in pleasure as Blaine pushed himself deeper. Once Blaine was fully in he started to trust. In-out, in-out, in-out in a rhythm. In the room all you herd was heavy breathing, the slapping of Blaine's thighs to Kurt's ass, moans and wines of pleasure and the occasional "Blaine!" or "Deeper— ugh!" from Kurt.

"Mmmmmm baby." Blaine said holding one of Kurt's legs up to change his angle.

"Yes baby! Harder!" Kurt yelled as Blaine trusted onto Kurt's prostate. Kurt moan-yelled as Blaine kept hitting him in that very spot. Blaine felt a boiling heat coming from his balls.

"Ba—Baby I'm so close." Blaine whimpered then trust harder into Kurt. He reached to Kurt pumping his cock. He threw his head back in pleasure as Blaine thrust and pump faster. Broken moans came out of Kurt as he bit his lip with his head thrown back. Kurt shot himself at the sink mirror and started to moan heavily through his orgasm. Not soon after Blaine shot himself into Kurt. Neither of them carried condoms with them so they didn't have any. He thrust slower and harder into Kurt as he rode out his orgasm. As soon as they were completely done Blaine pulled out of Kurt. Kurt winced at the emptiness feeling. They cleaned the mirror and wiped off any sperm they had on their body.

"Let's just hope you don't get pregnant again." Blaine said laughing and putting on his clothes. Kurt did the same.

"I won't. I'm already pregnant." Kurt countered then put his bag on his shoulder. Blaine unlocked the door to see Puck and Santana leaning on the door. They both fell into the room and hit the floor.

"Ooh, the smell of sex. Sex in school? You have my honor Blaine Anderson." Santana said bowing.

"What? We didn't have sex." Blaine said with a smirk.

"That smirk tells it all Blainey Boy."


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 27**

**Dalton Academy?**

_**(15 years old)**_

**[3 months along]**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Blaine and Santana preformed the song 'Phone Sex' by Trina ft. Qwote. Blaine got Kurt turned on and Santana caught his boner. He then ran out of the room and told Blaine he felt humiliated. Blaine kissed Kurt and they had sex in the bathroom. Soon after they finished they found Santana and Puck leaning on the door saying that they are badass for having sex and all that Madness. Any who! On with the story*

"So! Day two for assignment week. We've already had one pair go and they were very inappropriate yet sexy. Let's see if anyone could top that. Who's next?" Mr. Shue asked. Rachel raised her hand instantly.

"Kurt are you sure?"

"Yeah." Kurt said and limped towards the front of the room."

"W.A.N.K.Y! WANKY!" Santana yelled when she saw the limp.

"Santana quiet. You guys could start now." Rachel nodded to the band and began.

(Kurt)

Ohhhh...

I wish you could meet my girlfriend, my girlfriend who lives in Canada.

She couldn't be sweeter

I wish you could meet her,

My girlfriend who lives in Canada!

Her name is Alberta

She live in Vancouver

She cooks like my mother

And sucks like a Hoover.

I e-mail her every single day

Just to make sure that everything's okay.

It's a pity she lives so far away, in Canada!

(Rachel)

Last week I was there, but I had the flu.

Too bad

'Cause he wanted to introduce me to you

It's so sad

There wasn't a thing that I could do

But stay in bed with her legs up over my head!

Oh!

"What the hell!" Finn yelled and pushed Kurt.

(Rachel)

I wish you could meet my boyfriend,

But you can't because he is in Canada.

I love him, I miss him, I can't wait to kiss him,

So soon I'll be off to Kurt!

I mean Vancouver!

Shit! His name is Kurt, she lives in Vancou-

Kurt pushed Finn Back and continued his final verse.

(Kurt)

She's my girlfriend!

My wonderful girlfriend!

Yes I have a girlfriend, who lives in Canada!

"And I can't wait to eat her pussy again!" Kurt yelled and smacked Rachel's ass. She turned around as soon as she herd the yelling.

"WHY WERE YOU SMACKING MY GIRLFRIEND'S ASS?" Finn yelled standing face to face with Kurt.

"WHY WERE YOU KISSING MY BOYFRIND?" Kurt yelled as the whole room got silent.

"So! That's even more dirty then mine and Blaine's song... Well done Hummel. Well done." Santana said then started to clap. The applause slowly grew and they were cheering.

"Another inappropriate song. SEXY SONGS ARE NOT ABOUT SEX." Mr. Shue stated.

"What's the key word in sexy?" Asked Blaine.

"Sex... oh"

"YOU KISSED BLAINE!" Rachel yelled.

"Go head Finn, Tell her about how you tried to break Blaine and I up."

"So! How bout them Lakers?" Blaine said with a clap of his hands as the awkward silence grew.

"Finn?" Rachel looked up at him with her eyes glossed. Finn looked down and didn't say anything.

"Don't tell me this is true?" Rachel said shaking her head. Finn stayed silent eyes glued to the floor. Rachel shook her head one again. "I guess... That were done... Sorry Finn." Rachel said shaking her head and walking outside of the room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 28**

**Dalton Academy?**

_**(15 years old)**_

**[3 months along]**

Day 3 of songs

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Kurt and Rachel sang My girlfriend who lives in Canada by Avenue Q. Finn and Rachel broke up! Kurt and Finn had a pushing fight... is that a word? Blaine was being corny. Again Mr. Shue labeled it as inappropriate. Let's see what Pinn / Quick (Puck &- Quinn) has in store for us.*

"Hello guys! How are you doing on this fine day?" Mr. Shue asked smiling and skipping into the room.

"Hey Mr. Shue. Before you even ask Puck and I want to preform our assignment." Quinn spoke up.

"Take it away Quinn." Mr. Shue said moving to the nearest available seat. Puck nodded to the band and began.

(Puck)

There's a million other guys who would leave ya

And when you say that you're in love they won't believe ya

When you're gone and outta town, they'll deceive ya

Girl you must examine how they treat ya

I'm the kinda guy who wants to show you why

Love can conquer all

Don't be worried, Don't be scared

Just know that I'll be there

(Both)

I'm never gonna leave you

I'm never gonna break your heart again

I'm never gonna leave you

Searching far and wide for your loving man

You don't have to look far, you don't have to look around

My love's inside of you and that heart that pounds

I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave you

You

You

You

You

(Puck)

There's a million other guys who would date ya

Just to turn around and replace ya

And in their double life they never educate ya

Cause down in their heart they're just a playa

(Quinn)

I'm the kinda girl who wants to show you why

Love can conquer all

Don't be worried, Don't be scared

Just know that I'll be there

(Both)

I'm never gonna leave you

I'm never gonna break your heart again

I'm never gonna leave you

Searching far and wide for your loving man

You don't have to look far, you don't have to look around

My love's inside of you and that heart that pounds

I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave you

You

You

Woahhhh

(Puck)

You're the only one I wanna hold, Yea.

Don't be worried don't be scared

Just know that I'll be there

(Quinn)

I'm never gonna leave you

I'm never gonna turn my back and run

I'm never gonna leave you

Cause with you, I've already won

(Both)

You don't have to look far, you don't have to around

My love's inside of you and that heart that pounds

I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave

You

You

You

You

You

You

You

You

"That was surprisingly not negative. Congratulations." Mr. Shue said with a smile as he clapped.

"Hey! My song was good! Many of the new directions were turned on!" Blaine said arguing with Mr. Shue.

"I don't care. Who's next?"

"Hey Mr. Shue," Mercedes said raising her hand after Mr. Shue asked 'Who's next?' "Finn and I would like to go."

"Is it an inappropriate song?"

"Face it. Everybody here has a song about sex. Can we go now?"

"Yeah sure." Mr. Shue answered deflated and sat back down at the seat he was sitting at. Finn signaled for the band to begin.

(Mercedes)

I'll be lovin u long time

I'll be lovin'

I'll be lovin'

I'll be lovin

I'll be lovin

I'll be lovin

I'll be lovin

I'll be lovin u

I'll be lovin u long time

I'll be lovin'

I'll be lovin'

I'll be lovin

I'll be lovin

I'll be lovin

I'll be lovin

I'll be lovin u

You ain't even gotta worry

About a thing I gotcha babe

And ain't nobody takin' me away

It's not a game I'm here to stay

Our love is stronger than any drug

Addictive just can't get enough

And everytime I'm with you

I want some more

Just close the door

And let's explore each other

(Both)

Long as I know you got me

I'll be loving u long time

(As I can be)

I'll be loving u long time

(Eternally)

There's no stopping you and me

I'll be loving u long time

(As I can breathe)

I'll be loving u long time

(Eternally)

(Mercedes)

Don't care what no one has to say

They don't understand us like we do

I need you near me night and day

Together there ain't nothin' we can't do

Scoop me up and we can go

To that little spot where no one knows

Spend a little time just us alone

You can caress my body and never let go

(Both)

Long as I know you've got me.

I'll be Loving You Long Time (as I can be)

I'll be lovin' you long time (eternally)

There's no stopping you and me.

I'll be Loving You Long Time (as I can be)

I'll be lovin' you long time (eternally)(You gotta know I love yeah, shawty)

(Finn)

Show you I care I tried just 'cause

Take care of solitaires I buy just 'cause

I just love, you in the nude, in the bed in the pool and your legs when you move.

All your booty and your beauty and the sexy way you do it make me wanna buy all the you desire times two.

Like the biggest Louis bags, the bentley and newest jags and the huge pad and make you laugh when you be mad.

Just invite your friends over for dinner and you can brag, chanel and tiffany this, versace and gucci that.

Lifestyle like that if you leave you'll be back

erway you could go they eitha broke or pretty wake

plus y'aint gotta ask where my heart really at but you wanna waste time with one of dem silly cats

Gon' be my guest tho' I don't suggest

It's just so hard to get love like this

(Mercedes)

Don't want another, ain't never gonna be another, Can't nobody do what you do to me.

Don't want another, ain't never gonna be another, Can't nobody do what you do to me

Don't want another, ain't never gonna be another, Can't nobody do what you do to me

Ad Libs after repeat...

(Nobody)1st Time

(Can't nobody love me)2nd Time

(Like You Do)3rd Time

I'll be Loving You Long Time (as I can be)

I'll be lovin' you long time (eternally)

Long as I know you've got me.

I'll be Loving You Long Time (as I can be)

I'll be lovin' you long time (eternally)

There's no stopping you and me. I'll be Loving You Long Time (eternally)

I'll be lovin' you long time (eternally)

Long Time

Mercedes held the note as Finn took over

(Finn)

I'll be lovin u long time

I'll be lovin'

I'll be lovin'

I'll be lovin

I'll be lovin (Eternally)

I'll be lovin

I'll be lovin

I'll be lovin u

I'll be lovin u long time *(Eternally)

I'll be lovin'

I'll be lovin'

I'll be lovin

I'll be lovin (Eternally)

I'll be lovin

I'll be lovin

I'll be lovin u

(Mercedes)

Eternally

"Wow! Both groups did not have such a sexual song. Congratulations. Glee club dismissed." Mr. Shue said looking at the clock that hit 4.


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 29**

**AN: Happy Birthday to me!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO GENDY!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**HOW OLD ARE YOU NOW?**

**HOW OLD ARE YOU NOW?**

**HOW OLD ARE YOU NOW-OW?**

**HOW OLD ARE YOU KNOW?**

**ARE YOU 1?**

**ARE YOU 2?**

**ARE YOU 3?**

**ARE YOU 4?**

**ARE YOU 5?**

**ARE YOU 6?**

**ARE YOU 7?**

**ARE YOU 8?**

**ARE YOU 9?**

**ARE YOU 10?**

**ARE YOU 11?**

**ARE YOU 12?**

**ARE YOU 13?**

**ARE YOU 14?**

**ARE YOU 15?**

**STOP!**

**Written: August 3rd**

**Dalton Academy?**

_(15 years old)_

_[3 months along]_

**Day 3 of songs**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy? Mercedes and Finn preformed their assignment of I'll be lovin' you long time sung by Mariah Carey ft. TI and Puck and Quinn sung Never Gonna leave you sung by US.*

"So there are only two pairs left. Mike and Brittany. And Sam and Tina. Heads Mike and Brittany go, Tails Sam and Tina goes. Ready?" Mr. Shue said as he flipped a coin. He held the covered coin for a while. "What do you think it is?" he asked Quinn who was sitting in the front.

"Erm— heads?"

"Its," he uncovered the coin and said nothing for dramatic effect.

"TAILS!"(AN: I actually flipped a coin :x )

"Erm— okay." Tina said as she and Sam made their way to the front. They started the dialog that was at the beginning of the song.

"Okay so, you secured the back and secured all the windows? Great job guys. Ms. Cohen-Chang you're perfectly safe now."

"Actually I feel very safe."

"Wha-wha-why don't I show you how this works. Push this button and you punch in any number you feel— comfortable with, tips. Easy."

"Thank you. Erm— Sam?"

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

The band started a light beat.

"Uh listen uh I really would love to but I have some other jobs to attend to. Maybe another time?"

"Okay."

"Sorry I got to go. If you ever need me— for your system I mean. Jus— just give me a call."

"Thank you."

The band started to make the beat louder.

(Sam)

Close your eyes make a wish

And blow out the candlelight

For tonight is just your night

We're gonna celebrate all through the night

(Tina)

Pour the wine, light the fire

Boy, your wish is my command

I submit to your demands

I will do anything, girl, you need only ask

(Both)

I'll make love 2 you like you want me to

And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night

I'll make love 2 you when you want me to

And I will not let go 'til you tell me to

(Sam)

Girls relax, let's go slow

I ain't got nowhere to go

I'm just gonna concentrate on you

Girl, are you ready? It's gonna be a long night

(Tina) [Sam – background]

Throw your clothes [Throw your clothes] on the floor [On the floor]

I'm gonna take my clothes off too

I made plans to be with you

Boy, whatever you ask me, you know I will do

(Both)

I'll make love 2 you like you want me to

And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night

I'll make love 2 you when you want me to

And I will not let go 'til you tell me to

(Sam)

Baby, tonight is your night

And I will do you right

Just make a wish on your night

Anything that you ask

I will give you the love of your life

Your life

Your li-li-li-if-if-if-e

(Both)

I'll make love 2 you like you want me to

(I'll make love)

And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night

(Hold you tight)

I'll make love 2 you when you want me to

(I'll make love)

And I will not let go 'til you tell me to

I'll make love 2 you like you want me to

(I'll make love)

And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night

(Hold you tight)

I'll make love 2 you when you want me to

(I'll make love)

And I will not let go 'til you tell me tell me to

(Tell me baby! OOOOOOOH! Oh! Oh whoa oh!)

Everybody sat there with their mouth dropped. One by one they started to clap.

"You see guys! That's not a sexy song about sex. It's a sexy song about making love. That's what I wanted to get out of you guys. Great job guys." Mr. Shue said.

"I'm sorry but did I forget to mention that the winner gets a duet for regionals and second place gets a table for four for BREADSTIX!"

"WHAT! If you had told me this before I would have tried harder!" Santana yelled.

"Third place gets a will video game called Sing! With 2 microphones."

"Oh my god!" Kurt yelled.

"So all we have is one group to perform.

"Britt, Mike. You ready?" They both went up and Mike nodded to the band. The upbeat song started as Brittany and Mike started to dance.

(Brittany)

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

(Both)

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

(Mike)

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

I want you in my life

The started to dance rather dangerously as they threw each other around.

(Brittany)

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall

(Both)

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

I want you in my life

(Mike)

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

"Now that you guys have all preformed. I will have Ms. Pillsbury, Coach Beiste and Artie help me chose the winners. I have you all recorded so they could see your performances. DISMISSED." He said letting everybody walk out.

"I would be happy with whatever place I won. Those prizes are awesome." Kurt said with a smile.

"So would I. I may still be a little bad boy type but I still love singing." Blaine said taking out a cigarette and putting it towards his lips taking out his lighter.

"How can you smoke that? Don't you feel so intoxicated."

"You don't taste the smoke." Blaine said letting out a puff of smoke. "Here try."

"No, it's bad for the babies."

"It's not bad for them unless they breathe it themselves. DUH." Blaine said handing Kurt the cigarette. Kurt took it hesitantly.

"Kurt what the hell do you think you're doing!" Finn said storming up to them. Kurt felt daring, put the cigarette into his mouth and blew out a puff of smoke in Finn's face. He then started to have coughing fit. He started to crouch down and wave him hand in his face for air. Blaine bent down to be face to face with his love. He was lightly laughing.

"I guess cigarettes aren't your thing." Blaine said with a smile and took his cigarette out of Kurt's hand.

"It was my first time! You didn't even show me what to do."

"Do you want to know?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"Here Use your index and middle fingers. Put it in between your lips," Kurt did what he was told. "Suck in the air until your lungs are full then hold them there for a few seconds." Kurt did it. "Now blow out. Easy." Kurt smoked a cigarette correctly, didn't have a coughing fit so he smiled.

"I like it." Kurt said smoking the cigarette again.

"Don't tell your daddy you took up smoking now." Blaine said smiling.

"He won't but I will." Finn spoke up the pair completely forgetting he was there.

"Finn. If you dare I will kill you and you won't even be the children's uncle. Do you want to go that far and not even be in the children's life?"

"No..."

"Then, I dare you to tell dad."

"Burt will kill me if he found out that I made you try a cigarette."

"He'll just think that you moving in was a bad idea because us together equals breaking of the rules." Blaine laughed.

"We did kinda break his rules slightly."

"Slightly?" Kurt asked with a smirk. "We did funny business when he said no. We went along and our having children at fifteen. And now you made me try a cigarette and I liked it. I might pick up smoking too." Kurt said taking another puff of it. Blaine laughed at what he said.

"It's not as bad as what frankenteen did. He kissed his brother's boyfriend because he didn't like the boyfriend and tried to break them up. Which caused the boyfriend to try to commit suicide but get caught by his boyfriend before he could die and caused the brother to get a panic attack in the ambulance."

"How do you know about the panic attack?"

"I could hear but I couldn't open my eyes or move."

"So you were basically in a short coma?"

"Yes."

"Don't ever scare me like that." Kurt said and let a tear fall out. "If you were to leave me I would have left too."

"What? You would have ended your life for me?"

"Blaine Anderson. Do you not understand? You are the love of my life. I plan on marrying you one day. Without you, **I WOULD BE** **NOTHING**. I can't even begin to think on my life without you. Even when you moved I couldn't stand going to McKinley without my best friend. I struggled trying to bring myself back up. The way I was when you were there. My friends told me I changed. I ask them how and they say that I became less of myself. I didn't have that sparkle in my eyes whenever I was with you. I didn't have the same smile I had when I was with you. I didn't walk or talk the same. When they told me all those changes it scared me. That's when I knew I was 100 percent smitten for Blaine Anderson. My best friend was the love of my life. My soul mate. I knew I had to find you. But I didn't know where to start. We live in the small state of Ohio and I would have had to look to whole entire world. When I went to go take my test and I found you. It was the happiest day of my life. Without even trying I found you. I went home, told my dad, then had a squealing attack so affected that I found you. Then when you told Nick you loved me. Yes I overheard you," Kurt said looking at a crying blushing Blaine. "That was the day I knew that you have to be my first everything. We live together until one of us die. You had me dying for you when we were 9 years old. The six years that I've had that crush on you were the best six years of my life. The sixth year is for when we met. You see Blaine Anderson. My life would be incomplete without you. I you left me it would be tragic and I would kill myself too. And the twins in me.** We do our best when were together**. I love you BLAINE ANDERSON. You are the love of my life." Kurt finished staring into Blaine's eyes. Blaine let out a small smile with tears dripping down his face and leaned in to kiss Kurt. Their second most passionate kiss after their first time.


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 30**

**AN: Let's bring Adam and Dave back into this. I have some ideas for them...**

**Dalton Academy?**

_(15 years old)_

**[3 months along]**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Tina and Sam preformed the song 'I'll make love to you' by BOYS II MEN! Mr. Shue got excited that someone finally did the assignment correctly. Then, Brittany and Mike preformed 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada. Mr. Shue is offering prizes to the 1st, 2nd and 3rd place. Everybody is pumped to hear the results. After Glee was dismissed Kurt and Blaine were walking home together. Blaine was smoking a cigarette when Kurt asked how does Blaine smoke it. Blaine being the GENTALMEN that he is asked Kurt to try it. Finn caught Kurt taking the cigarette and Kurt blew the cigarette in his face. FAST FOWARD! Kurt told Blaine all the reasons for loving him. And I should shut up before I forget my ideas for Adam and Dave.*

"It's all Kurt's fault. I would two months by now. If only he hadn't given me the pills—" Adam rambled for the... Dave lost count how many times he's rambled.

"OH MY GOD JUST SHUT UP! IT'S NOT KURT'S FAULT! HE DIDN'T KNOW! JUST STOP FUCKING RAMBLING!" Dave yelled frustrated. Adam stopped immediately. He started at Dave and didn't say a word.

"You know I love you and all but I need to think right now. Can you please go to your room?"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"It's just a break Adam."

"The first word for breaking."

"Just... Just please go." Dave said as Adam's eyes watered. Adam nodded and walked out Dave's room to the guest room. Adam sat on the bed and raised his needs to his face. He buried his face there and sobbed.

"I can't do this..." He said getting up and packing his bags.

**Dear Dave, **

**You needed time to think. So I left. No you won't find me. I'm not going back to McKinley. I'm not going back to my father. I'm going to try to live my life without the love of my life. Don't try to stop me. By the time you read this note I'll be half way across town. Just keep this in mind: ****You ****will always be the love of my life. You will always be the father of my dead child or children. I hope you have a wonderful life without me. You'll find someone just as great as me. Just... I love you and It hurts my heart leaving. It hurts my heart just writing this note. Sorry I couldn't tell you in person… I just can't have the feeling of you breaking up with me, moving back in with my dad, watching you fall in love with another man. Watching you get married while sitting on the sidelines. I had to go.**

**Love you,**

**Adam**

**P.S.**

**Don't go looking for me**

Adam dropped the note in front of Dave's door and left. Left out of Dave's life. About two hours later Dave opened the door and a piece of paper drifted in. Dave looked confused then picked it up. He saw Adam's neat cursive handwriting. He read Adam's note and a few tears dripped from his eyes.

"Adam!" He ran from his room into Adam's room to find nothing there. All of his belongings taken with him. He ran outside to see Adam's car gone. He sat down on the first stair for his house and started to cry into his hands.

"Hey Dave." Azimio said standing in front of Dave who was still crying. They had a game night planned. "Where's Adam?" Obviously not noticing Dave's brokenness. Dave looked up with red rimmed eyes and let out a sob. He ran inside of the house and shut his room door.

"Dave?" Azimio knocked and opened the door. Dave was crying onto a pillow that he knew belonged to Adam.

"What happened?" Azimio asked getting closer to Dave. Dave handed him the letter then started to cry harder.

"Adam..." he moaned into the pillow. Dave took a sharp breath and stood up.

"I have to go look for him. I can't picture my life without him. Wanna come?" Dave said as if he wasn't even crying.

"Road trip! Sure I'd like to go." Azimio said with a smile.

**Dear mom and dad,**

**I had to go look for him. I can't even picture my life anymore without him. All the pain of living in the closet and having crushes under wraps. It****'****s just I love him too much to let him go. I'll call you every 3 hours for updates.**

**Love you,**

**Dave**

**P.S.**

**I took Azimio with me. Tell his parents.**

Dave left the note stapled to Adam's and put it on the living room table. He packed a bag with extra clothes because he wouldn't know how long he'd be gone. He drove to Azimio's house so he could grab a few extra clothes. He then drove off to go find the love of his life.

•—•—•

Short because I want to see your reactions for what happened ;).

P.S. I cried writing Adam's note. Call me a cry baby :)


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Dalton Academy?

Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.

Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: M

Multi-Chapter

Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:

1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.

2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn

3) Burt never had his heart attack

I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.

Chapter: 31

Dalton Academy?

(15 years old)

[3 months along]

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Adam and Dave had an ARGUMENT :(. Adam cried so much that he couldn't take it anymore and HAD to go. Dave found out he left two hours later. Azimio came over and found out Adam left. Dave finally couldn't take that anymore that he HAD to go find Adam. He left his parents Adam's note then his note and took Azimio with him.*

Adam drove. He had to get out of Ohio. Maybe he'd go back to New York or maybe Canada or California. Dave won't drive off that far. He was already way out of Lima and was in Westerville. Westerville was the end of Ohio. His car was dead silent the only sound that was herd was his heater running. After all it was December. It was pretty dangerous to drive on these roads but he was determined to get out of Ohio. Which he did and made his way to another state.

"Ennie meenie miney mo. Catch the tiger by his toe. If he hollers let him go. Ennie meenie miney mo. New York. Poo. Ennie meenie miney mo. Catch the tiger by his toe. If he hollers let him go. Ennie meenie miney mo. I guess I'm going to Canada." he told himself then changed direction and made his way towards Canada. He had to find a way to get himself an apartment. Change his money. And get a green card so he could travel back and forth to the U.S. and Canada.

•—•—

Dave drove while Azimio sat next to him talking. They were about to enter Westerville when he got an idea.

"Azimio. Here," he handed over his blackberry which had a picture of Adam an him kissing in the background. "Call Adam. He probably has his phone on his. Keep calling if he doesn't pick up. He's labeled under Baby."

"Awww. Baby." Azimio said and started to laugh.

"Shut up." Dave said with a smile. "I'm going to do that when you get a girlfriend."

"If I get a girlfriend..."

"You need to be nicer man. Maybe if you be nicer you can score yourself a girl."

"You never changed and you scored yourself a guy."

"Adam's... Adam's different. He's not like the girls..."

"I don't need you to tell me your love story." Azimio said with a laugh.

"I just.. I miss him. I need to know where he is. I feel so incomplete without him. I— I'm sorry." he stopped the car. "Take the wheel." He said and started to cry.

"Since I've known you, since Kindergarten. I've never seen you this upset. Even after your dog died I didn't see you like this. This is all for a boy. You really love him."

"Or course. He thought I was breaking up with him so he left."

"Listen Dave. We'll find him." Azimio said handing Dave his phone and getting into the driver's seat. Dave tried calling Adam again and it went straight to voice mail. Dave sucked his teeth and redialed. Voice mail. Again. He decided it was time for a text message.

Baby I need you! Where are you? I love you. Please come back -Dave

The number that you are texting has been disconnected as of 5:54 pm

Dave looked at his watch which said the exact time. Dave whimpered and started to cry against the window. He dialed the only number that he could think of right now. Mr. Gonzalez.

"Hey, is Adam there?" he asked.

"No. He move out and never came back. May I ask who's this?"

"A friend of his. We can't find him and he disconnected his phone. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Well, he's always talking about how he wants to move to New York, Canada or California. Check there first."

"Thank you so much Mr. Gonzalez."

"No problem."

"Bye." Dave said and he hung up.

"So we have to check New York, Canada then get a plane ride to Cali. I gotta call my parents. Hey mom. Yes I'm fine. We have to check two states and a country to find him. New York, Canada and Cali. We're not driving all the way to Cali. We're taking a plane. Can dad go to Canada to pick up my car? I'm on my way to New York. Kay. I will. Love you too mom. Bye."

"What happened?"

"She's mailing our passports and buying out plane tickets now."

"Where is she mailing it to?"

"Post office in New York. In the Bronx."

"Oh okay. You brought your GPS? So we know where were going."

"I keep it in my glove compartment." Dave took out the GPS and set it to Bronx, New York.

"Drive man drive."

•—•—

Adam drove and is now at New York. After he has Connecticut then Massachusetts then he's in Canada. He wants to live in Toronto. He has now been driving for 18 hours straight and needs a place to sleep. He stopped at motel super 8, rented a room for a night. He sat in bed and pulled out his laptop. He turned it on and a photo of him and Dave popped up as his background. He quickly changed it to red. He went online to by a new phone. Since he disconnected his he needed a new phone. He also went on Facebook and changed his relationship status and deleted Dave as a friend. He also deleted Kurt, Blaine and Azimio knowing that they would go looking for him. One he bought his white iPhone 4s he let his laptop charge and went to sleep.

•—•—

"Dave I've been driving for 12 hours! When is it your turn?"

"I'll go now, calm your balls man." Dave said and switching to the driver's seat. They had already arrived in new York and were looking for a motel to crash.

"Super 8..." Dave said as he drove into their parking lot. "Adam's car!" Dave said then parked right next to him.

"We have to find out what room he's in." They ran into the motel.

"Can I get a room for two for a night? Pronto." Dave asked.

"I'm sorry but were full. We just sold our last room."

"Do you have any records of Adam Gonzalez?"

"We don't have an Adam Gonzalez in here. Sorry." She said after searching his name in the computer.

"But that is his car out there."

"We have no records of him."

Dave let out a breath and turned around.

"Alright... I guess I won't find my boyfriend." Dave told Azimio his eyes filling with tears. He broke down right there. In front of the lady and in a motel. "Can we leave our car in the parking lot? We'll sleep in the car." Azimio asked the lady.

"We only have a room for one left. If you want to take that you can."

"We'll take it. I'm going to need to comfort him anyways." Azimio said paying and taking the motel key. They both sat on different sides of the bed as Dave cried himself to sleep.

•—•—

Adam woke up at 5am. Took a shower, gathered his belongings and went to return the key to continue his route to Canada. He then saw that a familiar car was parked right next to his.

"Dave..." He whispered. "He came looking for me. He really loves me." He quickly wrote a note and left it on Dave's window.

**Dear Dave,**

**I see you came looking for me after I told you not to. Well tough luck finding me because I've left the state. I know you tried to find me at the front desk. Which is why I put my name as Adam Karofsky. Crazy right. I've disconnected my phone so you can't contact me. Yes I love you. But I can't take the pain of you breaking up with me. I suggest you start making your way back to Ohio you won't find me. I'll even change my license plate so I'd make you give up finding me. I love you and have a great life WITHOUT me. I took a plane so tough luck finding me.**

**Adam **

**P.S.**

**STOP LOOKING FOR ME**

**P.S.S**

**I love you**

**P.S.S.S**

**Goodbye**

•—•—

Dave woke up at 8am after a rough night. He was cold because he couldn't snuggle with Adam. He was uncomfortable because he didn't have his arms around Adam and be was heartbroken because he didn't HAVE Adam.

"Morning." Dave said yawning and making his way to the bathroom to freshen up. He came out as Azimio went it. He looked out the window at his car and say Adam's car was gone. But a note was left on his car. Azimio came out of the bathroom.

"Let's go." Dave said and opened the door running to his car. "Gee I wonder who this is from." He muttered sarcastically and read the note. He looked sad as Azimio finally caught up.

"What's that?" He asked looking at Dave's sad face. Dave handed him the letter unlocked his car door and turned on the car.

"Get in. We're going to go to California." he picked up the phone and rang up his mom.

"Hey mom. Change of plans. I need a ticket to California. We'll go there first. Tell dad to pick up my car in the Bronx. I'm going to get my passport and make my way to the airport. Kay. Kay. Bye." Dave looked determined. Set his GPS to Bronx, New York post office and drove.


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 32**

**I'm Sorry for anyone who didn't see glee tonight but SPOILERRRRRRRR! OMGGGGGG! BLAINEEE ! NAYADAA ! CRISSMIS PRESENT ! ICE-SKATING! WHITE CRISSMIS! ALL THEY NEEDED WAS A KISS 3**

**Dalton Academy?**

_(15 years old)_

**[3 months along]**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Adam is going to Canada. Yes Canada. Toronto, Canada to be exact. Adam disconnected his old phone so Dave had no way to contact him. They stopped at a motel and saw ADAM'S CAR! Dave ran into the motel and asked what room he was in. They had no record of Adam Gonzalez. Dave went crying into his hotel room and cried himself to sleep. Adam saw Dave's car right next to his and left him a note. Adam didn't register himself as Adam Gonzalez. He did it as Adam Karofsky. Adam left the state and Dave is now going to Cali to go look for him.*

Kurt woke up snuggled in Blaine's arms. He sighed. He loved the feeling of Blaine's arms wrapped around his now bigger figure. So he snuggled deeper.

"Morning." mumbled Blaine.

"Morning." Kurt said and turned around hugging Blaine.

"After all this time knowing you I've never seen your hair a mess and you still look beautiful." Blaine said touching Kurt's hair and looking at him adoringly.

"Oh no!" Kurt tried to get out of Blaine's grip to fix his hair but Blaine tightened his grip.

"Stop. You're perfect. Leave it." Blaine said giving Kurt a peck.

"After all this time I still can't believe you love me. I still get flutters in my stomach just looking at you. Bombs go off in my head when I'm kissing you. Oh god, I love you so much!" Kurt yelled the last part and tightened his grip on Blaine.

"Well get used to this weight because soon were going to be Kurt and Blaine + 100."

"I dare you to make me pregnant 100 times. That would ruin our lives Blaine."

"So..."

"I'm not even out of high school! I didn't even start college! I'm going to have to care for THREE kids while I'm still in high school. Blainey that's going to be hard. How am I supposed to sleep or do homework with the babies?" Kurt started to cry.

"Baby, you just started your second trimester. Don't worry about it too much. Let's just wait until they are born to worry. I'll help you with them to. Let's go eat breakfast." They made their way down to the kitchen. Carole cooked pancakes, eggs, bacon, potato slices in the eggs, sausages and made fresh orange squeezed orange juice.

"Smells delicious!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt gave a disgusted look.

"Smells disgusting. I want a big mac." Kurt said with a smile.

"A big mac?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah..."

"You hate big macs."

"But I'm in the mood for one."

"There are no big macs here..."

"Then give me a pickle dipped in peanut butter."

"Ew..."

"Please!" Kurt yelled making his way back to his room.

"Kay kay baby." He said then making his way to the fridge. He took out the pickles and the peanut butter. Blaine took out 3 pickles and dipped then each in peanut butter. Kurt came down the stairs in maternity jeans; Blaine's Minnie mouse sweater Kurt stole from him a few years ago and his red and black convers.

"My pickle butter done?"

"Pickle butter?"

"Pickles dipped in peanut butter Duh." Kurt said with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Mmmm." Kurt moaned as he took a bite.

"Ew..."

"It's delicious."

"Ew... Again."

"Shut up and get ready for school. We're gonna be late."

"Yes sir"

"Shut up. Go." Blaine smiled and made his way up the stairs. Clicking his tongue ring on the way up.

"He has a tongue ring?" Carole asked after hearing the clicks.

"No..." Kurt said smiling.

"Oh my god he does!" Carole smiled and sat down in front of him. "How does it feel?"

"Fantastic! Making out with it is, ooh, it's the best thing in the world. I imagine it with his tongue wrapped around my—" Kurt stopped as he remembered who he was talking to. He looked at her and gave her a huge smile.

"Now are you going to continue that sentence?" She asked with a grin knowing what Kurt was going to say next.

"No..." Kurt said and smiled again. Blaine walked down the stairs with black skinny jeans a bright pink V-neck, pink converse and his pink sunglasses. He had his box of cigarettes in hand and a bright red lighter.

"You know smoking kills..." Carole told Blaine.

"Yeah but who cares. It calms me."

"I care!"

"I won't die yet baby."

"Did you know that smoking around Kurt can cause asthma for the children?"

"WHAT!" Kurt yelled. He had been smoking on the low for a week and has been around Blaine smoking since their last break up.

"It's not like your smoking, are you?"

"No. Just Blaine; I'm scared for the child."

"Nothing I can do. All I can do is pray your children don't get asthma." Carole said. "Now off to school."

•—•—

Dave arrived at California.

"Wow! It's so hot for December!"

"I know I love it! Let's hit the beach! Check out the babes!" Azimio yelled then looked t Dave. "And the guys..."

"Oh god. I really wish Adam's here." Dave said and changed the GPS in the rental car to Venice Beach.

"It takes a while to drive here."

"He said he was taking a plane."

"Aahhh. So then he should be around here."

"You think I can find him out of all California."

"Let's put up missing photos around Cali then add your phone number to it. After that we check Canada."

"It's going to take like 3 days to put up missing photos."

"It doesn't matter how long it takes. As long as you find your boyfriend."

"You really are a best friend aren't you?" Dave said with a smile.

"That's why they call me Azimio Adams." Azimio said. Dave laughed and made his way to Venice beach.

•—•—

"Where's Dave?" Kurt asked his boyfriend during lunch time.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to know?"

"I didn't see Dave or Adam today."

"Ooo Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"Sex!"

"They can't be having sex. Adam's too caught up on the miscarriage and Dave won't take advantage of him like that."

"You know what else is odd?"

"Azimio's not here either."

"Are they having a three sum without us?"

"I don't know. I'm calling Dave." he took out his phone and dialed Dave's number.

"Hello?" Azimio answered Dave's phone in the car.

"Hey um can I speak to Dave?"

"He's driving."

"Where are you guys?"

"California."

"California!"

"Yup."

"What the hell are you guys doing in California?"

"Adam didn't want to feel the pain of Dave breaking up with him because they were arguing and he didn't want to watch Dave with another guy or marrying the other guy so he left."

"Left? Left where?"

"He's either in Canada or here. We found him in a motel in New York but then when we asked the desk they said they had no record of him. Adam then left a letter on Dave's car saying blah blah blah tough luck he registered his name is Adam Karofsky so Dave wouldn't find him and all that madness."

"So why didn't you check Canada first?"

"Because he said he was taking a plane and you can drive to Canada easy."

"Well tell Dave to drive safe. I'm going to call Adam."

"You can't."

"What?"

"He disconnected his phone and deleted us off Facebook so we can't get any contact with him."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. Dave said he'll talk to you later. We've arrived at the beach."

"Kay... Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up he phones and Kurt turned to Blaine.

"They're in Cali."

"Are you serious? Why the hell are they in Cali?"

"Adam left Dave. He left him and took off to NY, Canada or Cali. They don't know where he went but they checked NY and found him but they didn't know what motel room he was in, thy asked the desk but they had no record of him. In the morning Adam left a note on Dave's car saying blah blah blah tough luck that he registered as Adam Karofsky."

"Aw! So romantic."

"So that's why they in Cali?"

"Yup." Kurt said then started looking through Blaine's pockets. He took out the box of cigarettes and the lighter then made his way outside.

"Hey!" Blaine said and ran after him. He found Kurt with a cigarette in his hand blowing out a puff. He closed his eyes and let the air slowly come out.

"Kur—" Blaine started.

"Kurt!" Burt yelled walking up to him. Kurt quickly put the cigarette in Blaine's hand who took a puff of it.

"No need to hide it. I already saw you. Since when did you take up smoking?"

"Erm— I don't smoke."

"Kurt you just straight up lied to my face. Especially that I SAW you."

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Finn got into a fight."

"Damn Finn."

"I'm going you ask again. How long have you been smoking?"

"About a week."

"Straight?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you know how much damage that can do to the baby?"

"Yeah..."

"You do! Then why are you smoking?"

"It just... It's addicting daddy."

"Well talk about this at home," he looked over at Blaine who was still smoking. "As a family." He said to Blaine. Burt left to go to Principal Figgans and Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Oh no..."


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 33**

**AN: There's a poll on my page for "What should Wendy's baby's gender be?"**

**Dalton Academy?**

_(15 years old)_

**[3 months along]**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Kurt and Blaine went to go eat breakfast when Kurt wanted pickles dipped in peanut butter. CRAVINGS! They then got a talk about cigarettes by Carole. Kurt noticed Dave wasn't at school and got the whole story of about Adam. BURT CAUGHT KURT SMOKING! YIKES! They're getting a talk when they get home.*

"Cigarettes." Burt demanded and Blaine placed the box in his hand.

"Lighter." He also demanded. Blaine sucked his teeth and handed him the red lighter.

"First I'd like to ask you what you were thinking." He asked and received no answer.

"No answer? Okay. Blaine. You just got your 'Sleeping in the same room with Kurt' privilege taken away. I told you I didn't want him smoking. Kurt. You got your shopping money taken away for the next month. Now I'm going to ask again. What were you thinking? If I get no answer more things will be taken away." He said kindly. They looked down and did not answer.

"Okay. Cell phones."

"My phone!" Blaine yelled.

"Yes your phones. Give." Burt said and held both hands open for the phones. They both handed their iPhones.

"Now is someone going to answer me or do you want more stuff taken away?"

"I did it because... I don't know I asked Blaine if it tasted good and he told me to try it. I tried it then I liked it. I have been smoking for about a week now."

"Okay. Blaine. Did I not tell you not to let Kurt smoke one?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you let him?"

"He's just... He's just so cute when he looks at me like that and I... I gave in Burt." Kurt smiled after he heard that.

"Okay wants to know the full story? I didn't want him smoking because when I was in high school I smoked myself. I was addicted to it. Kinda like Blaine is now. I always had to have a box of cigarettes. Soon after my grandma died. The doctors said it was because second hand smokes. I was the only one who smoked in my house so that's how I knew it was my fault. I was so close to my grandma and I lost her because of me smoking." Kurt and Blaine gasped.

"You lost you grandma? Because of smoking?" Blaine asked in awe.

"Yes. And I didn't want Kurt to go through it because I knew that he'd like it."

"I shouldn't have let Kurt try. I just disobeyed you and that is making you lose trust for me."

"The father of my grandchildren needs to stop being a bad boy and give up the cigarettes." Blaine's teeth chattered.

"Give up the cigarettes." he pleaded and handed the box to Blaine. Blaine stared at the box thinking rather he should keep it or destroy it.

"Give up the cigarettes." Burt whispered to Blaine.

"It's either watching your children get asthma or give up the cigarettes. Your choice." Burt told him then sat back. Blaine looked angry for a minute then squeezed the box. Black goo came out as he was squeezed the box.

"My children will not have asthma due to my smoking."

"Adda boy." Burt said and patted Blaine on the back. "Meeting dismissed." He said and walked out of Kurt's room.

"No cell phones." Kurt said.

"No snuggling."

"NO SHOPPING MONEY! My children are going to live clothe less!"

"Calm down baby. It's for a month. We can start shopping for them on their fifth month."

"A month without shopping!"

"You should have spoken up."

"I hate you, shut up" Kurt said and walked to help Blaine pack his bag.

"If you hate me why are you helping me pack?"

"Get out. I'll give you your bag when I finish."

"Kurty!"

"Shut up." Kurt said and slammed the door in Blaine's face. He angrily packed Blaine's bag, took a T-shirt for himself and opened the door. Blaine was in the guest room looking for something to do.

"Here By the way, you look like a lost puppy." Kurt said and walked out the room.

"Shake that ass!" Blaine said watching Kurt's. Kurt looked back, rolled his eyes, and then walked out the door.

•—•—

Adam was at Toronto, Canada. He rented himself a house and bought himself a new license plate. That's all he could afford. He enrolled himself in a school called Degrassi Community and he tried to get himself a job. Today was his first day of school. He walked into the school slowly and made his way to Principal Snake's office. (AN: I think that's his name... Isn't it? I don't remember, they don't mention him a lot in the show anymore. BTW: this is before Anya and all of them graduated. I'm in love with the boiling point so yeah. Again my favorite couple is the gay one. So they are going to be in it. I hate how the freshmen took over the show.)

"Hello Adam. I am Principal Snake.*

"Hello."

"Here is your schedule, locker number and combination and most of the books you will need for your classes will be given to you in that class. Any questions?"

"Is anyone going to guide me around this school? It's pretty large."

"Are you into any sports?"

"Yeah football."

"Then we'll have the star quarterback guide you around here." he said then turned to his intercom. "Riley Stavros my office Riley Stavros my office." A muscular brownish-red-head walked into the office.

"You wanted to see me Principal Snake."

"Why do you look all messed up?"

"Zane and I were... Practicing."

"Your version of practicing or mine?" Riley blushed as a response.

"Your version of practicing. You know what? I don't care. Sit down." Riley smiled and obeyed.

"Riley, I want you to meet Adam Gonzalez." Adam waved. "You will be his tour guide. Introduce him to some friends. Show him around. Make him feel comfortable here. He likes football so introduce him to the team." Riley sucked his teeth as he heard the word 'Team'.

"The team is a bunch of homophobes. I try to stay away from them."

"Well tough luck. Introduce him." Principal Snake said. "You're dismissed. Have a great time at Degrassi, Adam." Adam and Riley stood up and made their way towards the doors.

"I really don't want to meet the team if they're a bunch of homophobes."

"You're gay?"

"Yeah." Adam took out him phone. His background was him and Dave kissing full body. He couldn't get over Dave so he had to put that picture. He showed Riley the picture.

"Aw you're like the shorter-taller couples." Riley said watching how Adam's head was clearly tilted up. He saw in the distance Zane was talking to Adam.

"Hold on." He said, handed Adam his phone and tiptoed up to them and held a finger on his lips so Anya wouldn't say anything. He stood behind Zane and put his mouth to his ear.

"So what—"

"Aahhh!" Zane yelled and covered his mouth. "Oh my god I hate you!" Zane said punching Riley's chest as Riley laughed. Adam slowly walked up to them as Riley grabbed Zane's arms and pulled him into a kiss. Zane relaxed into the kiss, closed his eyes and let his fists go and rested his hands on Riley's pecks. Adam's mouth dropped at the couple.

"Hey I'm Anya. Are you new?"

"Yeah. From New York and Ohio. Principal Snake put Riley as my tour guide. The only thing Riley's touring right now is the inside of that other guy's mouth."

"His name is Zane. They have been dating since...before freshmen year I think. I see you have a blue shirt on. This means you're a sophomore just like us."

"Yup."

"Why did you leave Ohio?"

"If I tell you, you won't believe me."

"I'm all ears."

"My boyfriend... He got me pregnant. Yes pregnant like a real baby was inside of me. It's rare for boys to get pregnant so you got to tell them two over there to be careful. Okay so I got pregnant. About two months into the pregnancy I got a miscarriage."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Anyways it was because my boyfriend's friend Kurt who is also pregnant. Three months. Gave me morning sickness pills because my doctor didn't give me. About two day later I had a miscarriage. The doctor had blamed it on the pills. So automatically I blame Kurt on my miscarriage. I was talking to my boyfriend about it for like the 12th time and he sort of got angry and told me to shut the fuck up."

"Rude..." Adam laughed then continued.

"After he said that I asked him if he was breaking up with me and he said it's just a break. The first word in breaking is break. So I left. I wouldn't want to watch him find himself a new boyfriend and get married in front of me. I went to New York first and he found me there so I left so he wouldn't find me. So here I am. Canada. Ran away from my boyfriend. I still love him though."

"Aw. Do you have a picture of him?" Adam took out his phone and opened his 'Dave and I' album. There were tons of pictures of Adam sitting on Dave's lap and kissing him to Adam and Dave smiling next to each other. Anya looked over his shoulder to look at the pictures. She saw the picture of them kissing.

"Oo." She said and clicked the picture of them kissing.

"You guys are so cute together!" Adam smiled then looked back at his phone. He looked at the memories of him and Dave. Halloween, when they started dating, His birthday. He shed a tear looking at them.

"I really miss him." Adam said staring at the pictures. "I really need to get over him." Adam said. "But it hurts me to try to let go of him."

"That's true love then. You know how hard it was on Riley when they broke up for like 3 months."

"Why did they break up?"

"Football team didn't know Riley's gay and he didn't want to tell them. Zane felt like a dirty secret and broke up with him."

"Ah, is that why they're so public now." Adam said looking at Riley and Zane who were talking. Riley leaned in and pecks Zane's lips after hearing what he said.

"Yup."

"Hey Adam. I'd like you to meet Zane, my boyfriend."

"I kinda figured that out. Hello Zane, I'm Adam."

"Riley told me you're gay."

"Yes."

"Would you like to join the LGBTQ club?"

"I don't want to draw too much attention to myself."

"Okay then." they had an awkward silence.

•—•—

"Ariana Grande" Dave said walking up to Ariana Grande before her autograph signing smiling. Ariana stood up and hugged Dave.

"Dave Karofsky. Hey. Long time no see." She said and watched Azimio drool.

"Who's you're... Friend?"

"Azimio. He's my best friend. I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to hand these out to all your fans. Please. I have to find my boyfriend."

"You're gay?"

"Yeah. Sophie didn't tell you?"

"No. And give me those."

"Thank you so much Ari!" Dave said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Anything for my best friend's cousin." Dave and Azimio walked out.

"Best friend's cousin?!"

"Yeah Sophie."

"Sophie's best friend is Ariana Grande!"

"I just told you. Yes."

"Hook me up?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"Damn." Azimio said and walked to the car.

"Next stop. Canada."

•—•—

"Anya I need a job. Can you hook me up?"

"I have the perfect job for you! How are you at serving coffee?"

"Good I guess."

"Then I'll get you a job at 'The Dot'."

"Thank you so much Anya."

•—•—

"Mr. Gonzalez? It's me again. I was wondering what place in Canada Adam wanted to live in."

"Toronto I think it was."

"Thank you. Happy holidays."

•—•—

"It's our last day until Christmas break. I'm so hype!" Blaine said in glee club.

"We need Christmas songs."

"Kurt and I have the perfect song. Come on Kurt. We sang it when we were 14 remember?"

"Of course." He walked up to the band and whispered the song in their ears.

[Kurt] I really can't stay

([Blaine] Baby its cold outside)

[Kurt] I've got to go away

([Blaine] Baby its cold outside)

[Kurt] This evening has been

([Blaine] been hoping that you'd drop in)

[Kurt] So very nice

([Blaine] I'll hold your hands. They're just like ice)

[Kurt] My mother will start to worry

([Blaine] Beautiful what's the hurry)

[Kurt] My father will be pacing the floor

([Blaine] Listen to the fireplace roar)

[Kurt] So really I'd better scurry

([Blaine] Beautiful please don't hurry)

[Kurt] Well maybe just half a drink more

([Blaine] put some records on while I pour)

[Kurt] The neighbors might think

([Blaine] Baby it's bad out there)

[Kurt] Say what's in this drink?

([Blaine] No cabs to be had out there)

[Kurt] I wish I knew how

([Blaine] your eyes are like starlight now)

[Kurt] To break the spell

([Blaine] I'll take your hat. Your hair looks swell)

[Kurt] I ought to say no no no sir

([Blaine] Mind if I move in closer)

[Kurt] At least I'm gonna say that I tried

([Blaine] what's the sense of hurting my pride)

[Kurt] I really can't stay

([Blaine] Baby don't hold out)

Both:

Oh but ([Blaine] baby) it's cold outside

They started to dance to the instrumental and Blaine played a few notes on the Piano and let Brad take over.

[Kurt] I simply must go

([Blaine] But baby its cold outside)

[Kurt] The answer is no

([Blaine] But baby its cold outside)

[Kurt] This welcome has been

([Blaine] How lucky that you dropped in)

[Kurt] So nice and warm

([Blaine] Look out the window at that storm)

[Kurt] My sister will be suspicious

([Blaine] Gosh your lips look delicious)

[Kurt] My brother will be there at the door

([Blaine] Waves upon a tropical shore)

[Kurt] My maiden aunt's mind is vicious

([Blaine] Ooh your lips are delicious)

[Kurt] But maybe just a cigarette more

([Blaine] Never such a blizzard like this)

[Kurt] I've got to get home

([Blaine] But baby you'll freeze out there)

[Kurt] Say. Lend me a coat?

([Blaine] it's up to your knees out there)

[Kurt] You've really been grand

([Blaine] I'm thrilled when you touch my hair)

[Kurt] But don't you see

([Blaine] how can you do this thing to me?)

[Kurt] There's bound to be talk tomorrow

([Blaine] Think of my lifelong sorrow)

[Kurt] At least it will be plenty implied

([Blaine] if you got pneumonia and died)

[Kurt] I really can't stay

([Blaine] Get over that hold out)

Both:

([Blaine] Ooh baby)

([Kurt] Oh but) it's cold outside

"That's a song about rape..." Santana spoke up.

"Santana. That's very inappropriate. That was great guys. You saw all the love."

"That's all we get. No clapping? You all could suck my dick." Blaine said walking out of the room.

"I'd gladly suck his dick!" Santana yelled.

"I'm sorry 'Tana but that's my job." Kurt said, stuck his tongue out and walked out to follow Blaine.

"Blow job. WANKY!" Santana yelled and got up to follow them.

She stood at the corner of the hallway listening to them.

"I can't Kurt! I can't! I need cigarettes."

"Blaine you can stop this. You're strong."

"No I'm not. I'm not strong Kurt! I'm weak! Cigarettes is what got me through my freshman year!"

"Blaine conquer this! It's a box of death! I conquered it! Even though I only smoked for like a week. But still. I wanted to get one today too." Kurt said holding Blaine's arms that were shaking.

"I have to Kurt." his whole body was now shaking violently. He was hyperventilating and crying.

"I have to Kurt." He said. "I need to." Blaine said reaching into his pocket taking out the unopened pack of cigarettes and a new blue lighter. Kurt bit his lip as he was Blaine take out a cigarette and lighter. Blaine blew a puff and Kurt lost it. He took out a cigarette from the box, lit it up, and smoked it. He and Blaine made their way outside. Blaine sitting on a bleacher and Kurt sitting on his lap. Both smoking. Santana gasped as they left. She went back into the choir room with her mouth dropped. She stood in front of the glee club with her mouth dropped.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked.

"Ku—Ku—"

"Spill it!"

"KURT SMOKES!"

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does! I saw him!"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not! Go see for yourself they're out at the bleachers."

"Alright." Mercedes took Rachel and made their way to the bleachers. There they saw, complete view. Kurt sitting on Blaine's lap making out with him cigarette in clear view. They pulled away, took a puff of the cigarette and returned to kissing. Rachel and Mercedes gasped as they watched. They walked into the choir room with their mouths dropped.

"Is it true?" Sam asked. Mercedes and Rachel nodded without saying a word. Kurt and Blaine walked into the room a few minutes later with the smell of smoke and swollen lips. Quinn who sat by the door coughed and waved her hand for the smell to go away. She coughed violently.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"The smell of smoke is really strong in here." Quinn coughed.

(AN: I am totally about to have a fever. My chest hurts like hell, my back is killing me, my room is freezing &- I'm in the Caribbean. I could barely take a shower b/c the water is too cold, I'm basically dying in my bed. That means more to write for a day. I feel bad for my little sister though. If I have a fever we can't go celebrate her birthday. August 9th, 2005.)

"See. Told you Blaine. Smoking leaves a strong smell. You should really quit."

"Are you seriously expecting us to buy this bull crap? Mercedes, Rachel and I saw you smoking. Don't think your all innocent now." Santana said as Kurt gasps.

"I don't smoke."

"Oh give it up." Santana said, walked up to Blaine and digged into his pockets.

"New pack. Two missing. Explain that."

"One in the morning, one in the afternoon?"

"Really? I saw him have his spaz attack. I saw him rip open that box. I saw you grab a cigarette."

"I don't smoke!"

"Yes you do! I'm not stupid! I have two other witnesses! Lucky I didn't bring the whole glee club out to see your make out-smoke session."

"Kurt... As a best friend..." Mercedes started.

"Hey! I'm his best friend." Rachel said.

"Anyway! As a best friend. I say don't try to fight it. I saw you, Rachel saw you. Okay you smoke. Woopty doo. It happens. Just tell the truth." Kurt took a breath and swallowed loudly.

"I— guys I've been smoking with Blaine since... Since the Sexy assignment."

"Bad ass!" Puck yelled.

"That's bad for the baby." Quinn said.

"I know, I know but it's so hard to quit."

"You can do this Kurt." Kurt looked down at his three month baby bump and rubbed it.

"I can't wait till the twins are out of me. I can't imagine whose features they got. I'm just afraid one of them might have asthma."

"Asthma for a baby is horrible. You have to watch out for attacks."

"I know. But we'll see if any has asthma. But, I can't quit smoking."

"Why not?" Mercedes asked.

"I tried and it didn't work so no more trying."

"When dad finds this out your so dead. Even after yesterday? Even after you lost privileges and your cell phones. I can't wait to see what you lose today. Dads outside waiting for you two." Finn said from the doorway,

"Hey. Who did you fight with that you got suspended?"

"That guy who smells homeless. Brett I think."

"Why?"

"He was talking about how much he want to fuck Rachel and I just lost it. Your mine. And only mine." Finn said.

"Chop Kurt. Dad's waiting for you two."

"You're really a waste of my time man. And you wonder why I don't like you." Blaine said and walked past him bumping his shoulder. He went to his locker to put some cologne on to block the smell of smoke.

"Hey Burt."

"Cigarettes."

"What? I don't have a box of cigarettes."

"Cigarettes."

"I don't have any."

"I'm going to demand you one more time. Cigarettes." Blaine sucked his teeth and gave him the brand new box. Kurt soon entered the car.

"Laptops when we get home."

"What?"

"Give me your laptops when we get home."

"Why?"

"Because you both were smoking today."

"I wasn't smoking!" Kurt yelled. Burt opened the box and saw two were missing. He looked at Kurt.

"Explain this." Kurt sucked his teeth and sat back.

"Bitch." Kurt mumbled.

"What is that I hear Kurt? Cursing? Television cable box when we get home."

"Okay." Kurt said crossing his arms.


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine have been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 34**

**AN: I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS POSTING RIGHT AFTER CHRISTMAS. This was the next chapter and it happened to be about Christmas two days after Christmas. LOL!**

**Read &' Review. Pleasee :***

Dalton Academy?

(15 years old)

[3 months along]

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Burt, Kurt and Blaine had their talk. Kurt got his cell phone, shopping money, laptop and his cable box taken away! Blaine got his cell phone, sleeping in the same bed with Kurt and his laptop taken away. Dave had a talk with Ariana Grande and she is passing out Missing fliers to all of her fans. Adam started Degrassi. He got himself a job by Anya. He still has no clue where it is. Now, CHRISTMAS!*

Adam cleaned the spilled coffee and his tip then made his way back to the counter. He worked at 'The dot' as a waiter. The bell on top of the door rang as someone walked in.

"Can I get a caramel cappuccino? To go." Said the familiar voice not even looking up. Adam didn't even look at him. He just put down the rag and walked away.

"He—" His voice caught in his throat as he realized who it was.

"Adam wait!" Dave yelled walking towards him. Adam walked over to Anya who was on the other side of the shop with some friends. He had his hand over his nose and mouth holding in his tears with his thumb.

"Adam!"

"I don't want to talk to you Dave!"

"Adam!" Dave yelled grabbing his arm and turning him around.

"Let go of me." Adam said.

"Not until you listen to me."

"What? What do you have to say Dave! Breaking up with me on Christmas Eve is not going to make me happy! Just leave Dave. I have to work." Adam wait walking over to Anya's table.

"Hello I'm Adam; I will be your waiter. How may I help you? We'll start off with drinks first."

"Adam. Just give me five minutes and I'll leave you alone." Dave said over Adam's shoulder.

"What will you have Anya?" He asked completely ignoring Dave.

"Umm..." She said looking back down at her menu.

"I'll have a sprite. Chantey will have a coca cola and Holly J will have. What do you want?" She asked Holly J.

"Erm— how about a crush orange soda."

"Alright." Adam said walking away from the group over to the counter.

"Adam!" Dave said walking close behind him.

"Adam!" He yelled trying to catch up.

"Adam!"

"WHAT!" He yelled slamming down the written down order. By now everyone was looking over at the couple.

"Go ahead! Break up with me! I don't really care anymore! As long as—" Dave pulled Adam in for a kiss. Adam gasped and then relaxed to the lips that he has missed. He shed a tear kissing him.

"I wasn't going to break up with you. Adam, I, David Karofsky am MADLY in love with you. I will never ever break up with you. You are the only thing that keeps me alive. Please, please, don't leave me out in the dirt."

"I, I can't leave Canada..."

"What? Why not?"

"I already bought a new license plate, rented an apartment, started a new school and got a job I just can't leave to go back to Ohio."

"How about long distance?"

"I'd do anything to be with you." Adam said and gave Dave a hug.

"Now let me do my job." Adam said smiling.

"What time you get off?" Dave asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Nine."

"I'll take it! We're going off to dinner." Dave said.

"Wait, can I have your new number? And my caramel cappuccino." Dave asked and Adam smiled.

"After I finish Anya's table first."

•—•—

"Kurt! Laptop!" Burt yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"No!"

"What!"

"NO! You're not getting my laptop!"

"Kurt Elijah Hummel!"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY FUCKING LAPTOP!" Burt sighed heavily.

"What happened?" Carole asked.

"Kurt's... Disobeying me again. I'm afraid what he would do next. Pregnancy, smoking, cursing. I'm pretty sure he was drinking before he got pregnant." Burt shed a tear.

"Kurt come wash the dishes!"

"No!" Carole went up to his room.

"Go wash the dishes."

"No I'm not washing the dishes." He said then looked back down at his phone that he took back from Burt.

"Kurt. Go wash the dishes."

"I'm not fucking washing the dishes. That's what we have a dishwasher for."

"Didn't you father take this from you yesterday?"

"I don't give a shit! Get out of my room!" Kurt said standing up and closing the door in Carole's face.

Carole walked back down the stairs to Burt.

"He has his phone back. Texting who knows who. And is disobeying me too."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

•—•—

Blaine sat in his room wrapping Kurt's promise ring. He tied a bluish bow onto it when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and unlocked the door.

"Hey." Kurt said walking in.

"Ooo a box." he said picking it up.

"And that will stay a box until Christmas." Blaine said taking the box out of his hands.

"Bitch." He said.

"But you love me."

"Yeah." Kurt said kissing him. As the kisses got more passionate Blaine climbed onto Kurt and started to grind onto him.

"Off. Kurt out. I need to talk to Blaine." Burt said unfazed by this as Blaine groaned and rolled off of Kurt.

"Shit." Kurt got up and left the room. Blaine moved a pillow to cover his boner as he laid down and threw his head back.

"Up. I need to talk to you." Blaine groaned and sat up.

"What did you do to Kurt?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The disobeying, the cursing, the smoking."

"Okay the disobeying and the cursing I have nothing to do with. But the smoking he already told you the story."

"Was he drinking before he got pregnant?" Burt asked as Blaine looked down and didn't answer.

"Blaine answer me. I need to know."

"Yes." Blaine mumbled.

"What?"

"Yes. He drank when we were 14. ONCE."

"Oh my god." Burt said putting his head in his hands.

"Does he have any piercings?"

"No."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"100 percent."

"Alright. Here" Burt said giving Blaine his cell phone back.

"Now I have to go get Kurt's phone which he stole back." Burt said making his way towards Kurt's room.

"Cell phone."

"What I don't have it."

"Kurt, give me the phone."

"Oh you're talking about this phone?"

"Kurt, give me the phone."

"No."

"Give me the phone." Burt said reaching out for the phone.

"No."

"Give me!" Burt said grabbing it. Kurt smacked him in the face. Burt gasped and pulled away. He didn't say a word instead walk out. He walked down the stairs, sat on the living room couch, put his head in his hands and simply started to cry.

"What happened?" Carole said rubbing his back. Burt shook his head saying he didn't want to answer and cried harder. Carole went to go continue making Christmas dinner. When it was done she changed her outfit into a green pencil dress and red pumps. She had her hair curled with twists on the sides. A few hours later she called:

"Dinner!" Burt was the first one down there changed into a shirt and tie. Finn was wearing dark blue slacks a dress light blue shirt and a dark blue tie. Kurt was wearing black slacks with a red dress shirt, black skinny tie and a black vest. Blaine had on red slacks, a green dressy shirt and a Christmas bow tie he changed his tongue ring into red balls. Rachel was invited and she had a red puffy dress with red heels her hair was straightened. They all stood around the table waiting for a prayer. Kurt and Blaine didn't believe in god so it was Finn, Carole and Burt who were praying.

"Let's eat!" Burt yelled after they finished praying. Kurt took the most food out of them all. You can feel the tension at the table. It was sharper then a knife. Everyone was dying to get out of that tension. Once they finished eating they went out to the living room and started playing music. Everyone's presents were already under the tree and you can see Finn's anxious eyes staring them down. Kurt was grinding onto Blaine with his body turned halfway down. Blaine gasped in unexpected since and started to get a hard on.

"Up." Burt snapped and walked away.

"Ugh! Your suck a fucking chockablock I swear!" Kurt yelled.

"I don't want you having sex under my roof."

"Where am I supposed to go? Blaine lives here! I'm not supposed to have sex until I move out!"

"You aren't even supposed to be having sex at fifteen! You're still a young boy!"

"Well I don't give a fuck! Sex is fucking awesome and I will have sex when I want to have sex!"

"Oh will you!"

"Yes I will Bitch!" Kurt said then walked over to the sofa. Burt groaned and sat down in the kitchen. Carole walked over.

"Grinding was very inappropriate anyways."

"I know. He's just making me so afraid I constantly have to keep an eye on him." Kurt went up to Burt's bedroom, took a cigarette and the lighter.

"I'm going outside!" He yelled then left. Burt noticed the white stick in his hand got up and followed him. Kurt was sitting on the porch smoking the cigarette. Burt pulled it out of his hands.

"What the hell!"

"You're not supposed to be smoking."

"Give it back you bum!"

"I'm not giving you back the cigarette." Burt said stomping on it.

"You're a fucking bitch man! Should have let me smoke my fucking cigarette in peace."

"I don't care. Go to bed. You have five minutes."

"Ugh! I hate you!" Kurt yelled barging into the house and up the stairs; he took his laptop and went to his room. He logged onto Facebook.

Kurt Hummel - My dad is such a bitch I fucking swear!

0 likes. 10 Comments

Blaine Anderson - How are you on Facebook?

Kurt Hummel - Stole my laptop back. This bitch thinks he can take it away from me.

Blaine Anderson - You're going to get in so much trouble. That's hot.

Kurt Hummel - You know what else was hot?

Blaine Anderson - The way you were grinding onto me doing the 'Jersey Turnpike'?

Santana Lopez liked this

Santana Lopez - That's hot! Hummel got some game huh and disobeying your father. SEXY!

Blaine Anderson liked this

Blaine Anderson - I know and I saw it all in person

Kurt Hummel - He told me to go to sleep. What the hell? Who does he think he is? So I stole my laptop that he took away back.

Burt Hummel - And you are now going to give it back because you aren't supposed to have it anyways.

Santana Lopez - BUSTED!

Kurt sighed as he turned off the laptop.

"Give me." Burt said from the door. Kurt slammed it in his hands and slammed the door.

•—•—

Nine PM rolled around and Dave rented himself a suit for his date with Adam. He got Adam's phone number and his address. Since he did not bring his car he walked to Adam's house and would take Adam's car. He knocked on the apartment door and Adam opened the door.

"Hey." Dave said giving Adam a peck on the lips.

"Gosh I missed this." Dave said on Adam's lips with his eyes closed.

"So have I." Adam said kissing his deeper. "How bout we skip the date and go straight onto sex?" Adam said laughing a little.

"I already got a reservation so; we'll switch it to another date." Dave said running in, locking the door and going into the bedroom.

•—•—

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! Wake up!" Blaine said jumping on Kurt's bed.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled and snuggled into his pillow.

"NO ITS CHRISTMAS! Presents! Come on!" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's arm and pulled him out his room and down the stairs.

"Let go of me. I can walk." Kurt said pulling his arm away and walking towards the tree. Finn was already there waiting for Burt and Carole.

"BURT! CAROLE! IT'S CHRISTMAS! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE ASAP!" Blaine yelled up the stairs.

"Seesh Blaine. Calm down with the cursing." Burt said walking down the stairs in a robe.

"Okay we'll start with Blaine. This is from Carole and I." Burt said handing him the gift. Blaine ripped of the wrapping and found a new guitar and a song book. Blaine gasped.

"Oh my god! Is a brand new acoustic guitar! Thank you so much!" Blaine said hugging them tightly.

"I always remember how when you were little you liked playing guitar and writing songs. Sometimes singing Disney songs and when you moved in I saw you have a beat up old guitar so I thought why not buy you a new one. Next ones from Finn." Burt said handing him another gift.

"A gift card for 100 dollars. Gee thanks." Blaine said and didn't look at him again.

"This is from me." Kurt said handing him the big box. Blaine got a fan collection of Harry Potter, a model broom stick and tickets to 'A very potter senior year 3D' in Chicago.

"Oh my god! Thank you Kurtie!" He said kissing Kurt.

"Who's gifts next?"

"MINE!" Finn yelled like a little boy.

"Okay. From Carole and I." Burt said handing him his wrapped gift. He received a new white Xbox 27 GB complete with 4 controllers.

"I always saw how you struggled to play with that old beat up Xbox so we bought you a new one."

"Thank you!" Finn said hugging Burt and Carole.

"From Blaine." Burt said handing him the next gift. Finn got two Xbox games and an Xbox gold card for $40.

"Thanks..." Finn said with a fake smile. Yes, he loved the gift but he and Blaine still haven't talked since the incident.

"And from Kurt." Kurt handed him a small gift wrapped up.

"Coal?"

"Yup." Kurt said smiling. Finn looked down sad.

"No. Here" Kurt handed him two new Xbox games and a game for Wii Kurt smiled.

"Thanks bro. I really wish we can get along again."

"We will. Some day. Just for now keep your distance." Finn looked down sadly.

"Next, Carole! Me first!" Burt said handing her diamond earrings.

"Burt these are beautiful! Thank you." She said giving Burt a peck.

"From Kurt." She got new white stilettos.

"Thank you Kurt."

"From Blaine" She got a $100 gift card for any store.

"Thanks."

"And lastly from Finn." She got brand new kitchen supplies and a new #1 Mom apron.

"Thanks son."

"Next... Kurt! From Me." Burt gave Kurt $1000 gift cards to BabysRus, Burberry, Alexander Macqueen and one to any store. The $1000 were divided in 4.

"Thank you." Kurt said still feeling the tension between the two.

"From Carole." Kurt got a new scarf and new doc martins.

"Thank you."

"From Finn." Kurt got the Wii game 'Sing' complete with two wireless microphones.

"Oh my god! Thank you..." he said in a toned down voice once he noticed who gave it to him.

"From Blaine...?""I'll give him my present later. In privacy." Blaine said holding the small wrapped box. Kurt was staring at the box anxiously.

"Okay. So my turn!" Carole handed him her gift. He got new tools for his job at the garage.

"Thank you."

"From Finn." She said handing him Finn's gift. He got three new baseball caps.

"Thank you."

"From Blaine." He got five new plaid shirts.

"Oh no! Plaid! Blaine! I'm trying to get him out of wearing plaid!"

"Thank you." Burt said smiling.

"Lastly from Kurt." He got all of the melon camp albums and a poster.

"I guess were done. Who wants hot coco and breakfast?"

"I do!" Kurt yelled right before his stomach growled.

"Come on." Blaine said dragging Kurt into another room to give him his present. Kurt sat on the bed and unwrapped it. He opened it and gasped.

"What is this? If it's an engagement then YES!" Blaine laughed.

"It's a promise ring. Made out of pure silver and the gem is the color of your eyes. I promise to stay with you and the twins, to put you above all, for you to be the one I marry one day. For us to move to New York with the children, be a great father and husband." Blaine said with a smile. He got down on one knee and held the box.

"Will you take my promise ring?" He asked looking up a Kurt. Kurt started to shed a few tears, wiped them eagerly and nodded his head.

"Really?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded again.

"Yes!" Blaine yelled and hugged Kurt. He slid the promise ring on his left hand ring finger and kissed Kurt passionately. When they pulled apart Blaine pulled Kurt down the stairs to watch Christmas movies. Kurt wipes his eyes with his left hand where you can see his ring clearly.

"Please don't tell me that's an engagement ring." Burt said.

"Yes were getting married." Kurt said and Blaine laughed.

"Excuse me while I pass out."

"I'm kidding! It's a promise ring." Kurt said laughing.

•—•—

Dave and Adam woke up with Adam spooned in Dave's arms still naked from the night before.

"Merry Christmas." Adam said.

"Oh a very merry Christmas. Here" Dave said going to his suit case and pulling out a wrapped box.

"Oh no Dave. I— I had to sell your present so I could afford this apartment." Adam said sadly.

"It doesn't matter. As long as your here with me to celebrate this wonderful Christmas. Your my Christmas present." Dave said giving him the box.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful!" Adam said looking at the letter D made out of diamonds in cursive and when you would put the D and the A together it would make a heart.

"Thank you." Adam said running his finger over the D.

"I have the other half." Dave said showing him his half with an 'A'.

"It's real silver and diamonds."

"Are you serious?" Adam said looking Dave in the eyes.

"Completely." Dave said.

"I love you." Adam said with tears glossing his eyes.

"I love you too." Dave said kissing Adam. The kissed got more passionate.

"Stop. I feel bad if we do this on the day Jesus was born. Let's save it for another day."

"Alright. Want to come to Ohio for the rest of your break?"

"Alright but I'm going to have to go back after New Year's."

"Okay." Dave said taking out his cell phone. He dialed his mother number. He put it on speaker phone and set it down on the table.

"Merry Christmas!" Dave and Adam yelled. Mrs. Karofsky giggled.

"Merry Christmas Son, is that Adam's voice I hear?"

"Sure is Mrs. Karofsky. Merry Christmas." Adam said.

"Adam! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Got an apartment, school, job and a license plate. I'm going to have to stay here though."

"Why?"

"Because I just started a new school. I can't pack up my life and go right away." Adam said then got up he went to the other side of the room to fetch his laptop.

"Dave. You gave him his present?"

"Yea. He loved it."

"Really!"

"REALLY!" Adam yelled from the other side of the room. Dave laughed and changed the phone from speaker and held it to his ear. Adam sat down next to him and typed out the airline's website. He searched for flights from Canada to Ohio. They heard a slight knock on the door.

"Oh shit. I forgot about Azimio!" Dave said and ran to the door. His mom still on the line.

"Language!" She yelled.

"Merry Christmas!" Azimio yelled once the door was opened. Dave gave him a shush gesture and continued talking to his mother.

"Hey man. Merry Christmas." Azimio said standing next to Adam who was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Is it Erm— safe to sit here" Azimio asked staring at the bed.

"Uhhh. Nope not really." Adam said smiling then looking at Dave who was leaning in front of the window in boxers with his back turned talking on the phone.

"Oh no— Ew— Burning images in my mind— oh shit— no!" Azimio said over dramatic falling onto his knees.

"Perfect!" Adam yelled reading something on the screen and standing up boxers hanging lazily on his hips showing his V, finger shaped bruises and his butt crack. "Dave!" Adam said half running towards him with his laptop. Dave turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no!" Azimio yelled and covered his eyes. Dave rolled his eyes and gestured for Adam to pull his boxers up.

"My hands are full!" Adam said. Dave once again kept talking on l the phone, rolled his eyes, put the phone between his shoulder and his ear then pulled Adam's boxers up giving Adam a peck while at it. Adam smiled and showed him the laptop.

"Look this flight is perfect." Adam said pointing at a flight.

"That one looks better." Dave said then continued talking on the phone.

"Which one?" Adam asked and Dave pointed to it. Adam went back to the bed and started buying them.

"Azimio pass me my credit card."

"Is it safe to look?" Azimio asked again over dramatically.

"Yes you bum! Now pass me my credit card!"

"Alright sheesh." Azimio said getting up to pass him the credit card.

"Why is it safe for you to sit on the bed?"

"Why don't you ask the person who gave me the finer shaped bruises: how they got there? and what's on the bed?"

"Okay Dave!" Dave said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"What?"

"How did Adam get those bruises and what's on the bed that I can't sit down?"

"Erm— um you see when two guys get overly intimate the other Erm— guy starts to grab to make the— WHY AM I EXPLAINING THIS TO YOU! When you have sex you'll know how they got there as for what's on the bed." Dave said angrily. "Adam, up." Adam looked confused then stood up. Dave pulled off the bed covers. Dave put on jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'm going to the Laundromat. Anything else you want put in the wash?" Dave asked.

"Erm— yeah umm." Adam said looking around the room. "There it is! My uniform." Adam said rushing to the other side of his room for his uniform. He tripped over a leg of his chair.

"Oomph." Adam said as he landed on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Dave yelled dropping the sheets and running towards Adam.

"Are you okay?" Dave said holding Adam's arm ready to pull him up.

"Yeah." Adam said then as Dave tried pulling he groaned out in pain. Azimio looked at then with his mouth dropped and his hand over it. Adam started to cry in pain.

"Dave! It hurts!" Adam cried holding his Arm in pain.

"Alright. Alright. Let me call 911. I got this." Dave said starting to hyperventilate.

"Dave you don't got this. I do." Azimio said calling 911.

"Davey. Can you call Anya for me?"

"Whoever she is but okay." Dave said unlocking Adam's phone, Who's passcode was the day they started dating, and called Anya.

"Tell her I said to meet me in the hospital and tell her to bring Riley too."

"Alright." Dave said and told Anya exactly what was going on.

•—•—

Adam sat in the bed wincing at the pain of his arm with Dave standing next to him as the doctor walked in.

"Okay I have good news and bad news."

**AN: I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS POSTING RIGHT AFTER CHRISTMAS. This was the next chapter and it happened to be about Christmas two days after Christmas. LOL!**

**Read &' Review. Pleasee :***


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine have been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 35**

**AN: I know this will get you angry with the cliff hanger :D , OH AND HAPPY NEW YEAR; Sorry I brought in some characters from Degrassi, Adam is attending Degrassi now if you did not notice. ALSO! The next few chapters are going to focus on Klaine and Wendy. Spicing things up you feelss mee?**

**Dalton Academy?**

_**(15 years old)**_

**[3 months along]**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Dave found Adam! ON CHRISTMAS EVE! Kurt disobeyed Carole and Burt and smacked his father. They ate Christmas dinner and started to dance when Kurt disobeyed again and started grinding onto Blaine which turned Blaine on. Burt asked Blaine if Kurt drank. Yikes. Which he got the answer yes to. Blaine earned his cell phone back. Yay! Kurt stole his laptop back and went on Facebook but his father caught him. Better luck next time? Anyways. CHRISTMAS PRESENT TIME! Everybody got wonderful gifts. KURT GOT A PROMISE RING! Adam and Dave celebrated their first Christmas of many together. Dave gave Adam his gift and Adam sold Dave's gift for the apartment. Isn't that sad :(. Adam hurt himself on Christmas! The doctor had good news and bad news for Adam.*

"Which would you like to know first?"

"Um... Give me the bad news first."

"Well, you can't go to school for three weeks."

"Good news?"

"You broke your arm!" The doctor said with a smile.

"That's good news?"

"No school!"

"That's not good news. So I'm stuck here for how long?"

"Until we can get a cast on your arm. It's hard to find workers on Christmas."

"I can't fly? I'm going to Ohio in a few days."

"I'm sorry you can't fly without supervision."

"Damn! I just bought my tickets."

"You can't change it for another day?"

"It was for until New Years. Guess I can't spend it with my boyfriend's family. Dave is going to kill me."

"Well, I'll let you settle down and I'll call the people in the waiting room for you."

•—•—

Dave sat anxiously at the waiting room waiting for Adam's results.

"Dave?" Anya called looking around the hospital room.

"Umm... Right here." Dave said standing up. Anya turned around and went face to face with him.

"Dave Karofsky?"

"Know my whole government now huh." Anya laughed.

"Sorry. Anya McPherson. Adam's told me a lot of stories about you and you know. Anyways how's Adam?"

"Well, the doctor still hasn't come out to tell me anything. I just hope he's okay to come back to Ohio to see my parents."

"How was the fall?"

"It was pretty rough. He tripped and hurt his arm pretty bad."

"Oh sorry. This is my best friend Riley Stavros." Riley waved then looked at his phone that dinged.

"Shit..." He mumbled the typed.

"What's wrong?" Anya asked.

"Zane's stomach is killing him." Riley said. "I'm really worried about him. What if he has some sort of stomach virus?"

"Have you taken him to the doctor?"

"No..." Dave nodded his head then pulled Riley aside.

"Has he thrown up?"

"Yes. He threw up for about 4 months roughly. At first we thought it was food poisoning then it stopped for a while. Then around the fourth month it came back and stopped again."

"Does it look like he put on a little weight at all?"

"Yeah he seemed to put on some unwanted weight and has been really moody about it."

"Did his feet swell?"

"Yes."

"Oh god..."

"What?"

"And how long ago did this start?"

"9 months ago... NO! Zane cannot be pregnant! Men can't get pregnant."

"Try telling them that." Dave said talking out his phone and opening at picture of Adam (When he was pregnant) and Kurt holding their stomachs and smiling.

"Oh shit... Is that Adam?"

"Yup. Now you know why I love him so much. He had a miscarriage."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Dave said putting away his phone. "I may not get my child now, maybe not tomorrow, but I know I'm getting a child from him."

"How far along was he?"

"A month..."

"And the other dude?"

"2 months and 2 weeks."

"He's huge."

"Twins..."

"Awwww! But Zane doesn't look that big to be carrying a child."

"Go check on him. Get him a pregnancy test or something."

"What am I supposed to tell him when I give him the test? 'Oh, Adam's boyfriend Dave told me that Adam was pregnant before and that you have all the symptoms. Please take this pregnancy test so that we can figure out of your pregnant.'"

"Yeah."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Go." Dave said shooing him off.

"Anya. Tell Adam I'll be right back. I gotta go check on Zane." after Riley left the hospital the doctor walked out.

"How is he?" Dave asked.

"Well, Adam broke his arm. He can't go anywhere until we can find a worker that can put him on a cast on Christmas day. He would like to see you Dave. Room 112."

"Thank you." Dave said then walked to Adam's room.

•—•—

"Zane?" He yelled and herd crying from the bathroom. He walked towards the bathroom pregnancy test in hand. He opened the door to find a crying Zane holding a baby in his hands umbilical cord still attached. Riley gasped.

"Riles, I didn't know." Riley was at loss of words and was just staring at the baby. Zane held the baby crying.

"It's a girl..." Zane said holding her tighter. Riley nodded and took out his phone.

"911 emergency how may I help you?" Zane herd the lady on the phone say.

"Umm... Umm... My— my boyfriend just gave birth to a baby girl and he didn't know he was pregnant."

"Is this a joke? You joke with 911 can leave you serious consequences. Men can't get pregnant."

"I'm not joking! The baby is crying and everything. See, listen!" Riley put the phone towards the baby where you heard a crying Zane and a crying baby girl.

"Alright. I'll send an ambulance out for you guys."

"Thank you." Riley said then hung up. The baby's cries filled the room as Zane tried his best to shush it.

"I can't believe we had a baby without even knowing. How am I supposed to tell my parents?" Riley asked as Zane groaned in pain. "Oh." He said then bent down rubbing the baby girl's head. They soon herd the ambulance outside and Riley got up to guide them to Zane. The men quickly put Zane on a gurney umbilical cord still attached to him with a crying baby in his arms. They quickly put him in the ambulance and drove to the hospital.

"Emergency! Emergency!" They yelled as everyone ran to try to move the people. Riley ran behind the people right past Anya.

"Riley?" Anya yelled grabbing his arm causing him to spring back.

"What happened?"

"Zane! He had a baby!"

"Zane had a baby?"

"Yes! A baby girl!"

"You're a father!"

"Yes! Now let me go! I need to check if my child is fine!" Riley said then ran to catch up with Zane. Anya quickly took out her phone.

**Guess which couple just had a baby girl! -Anya**

_Jenna and K.C. had their child a while ago Anya... and it was a boy…-Chantey_

**Not them! It was an unexpected pregnancy and birth -Anya**

_Who? -Chantey_

**The quarterback and the kicker! -Anya**

_Are you serious? Boys can't get pregnant -Chantey_

**That's what I thought****,**** but Zane gave birth -Anya**

_I don't believe you... -Chantey_

**Come to the hospital so you can believe -Anya**

_Alright. I'm on my way -Chantey_

Chantey arrived as Dave walked up to Anya.

"Anya, Adam wants to see you." Dave told her.

"Anya, Where's Zane's room?" Chantey interrupted.

"What's wrong with Zane?" Dave asked.

"Zane gave birth and I don't know which room he's in. What room is Adam in?"

"112."

"Which Adam? Torres?" asked Chantey.

"No. Gonzalez." Dave corrected then walked off to Adam's room.

"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME STANDING HERE ALONE!" Chantey yelled then ran after them.

"How long can't you go to school?" Anya said walking in with her heels clicking on the tiled floor.

"Until they could find me someone to put me on the cast. I can't do anything for three weeks. How the hell am I supposed to survive?" Adam said dramatically and Dave chuckled.

"What the hell is so funny?" Adam said angrily crossing his arms.

"How adorable you are." Dave said leaning on the door frame looking at him.

"Now is not the time to talk all lovey dovey." Adam said Dave looked at his watch.

"NnnnnnnnnOW's the time." Dave said running up to Adam kissing him.

"You're so cheesy."

"Nachos make it less cheesy."

"You're so corny!"

"Candy corny?"

"Oh god. Just, just shut up Dave." Dave smiled and kissed Adam once again. Anya turned around quickly as she herd her name being called. Riley ran down the halls looking for Anya.

"Yeah?" She asked stepping out of the room.

"Come see the child!" Riley said dragging her to the room next door. Chantey got up and made her way next door too. Riley stood next to a Zane who was lying down and cradling the baby girl. Riley touched her face as he watched her open her eyes.

"How is she?" Anya asked walking in.

"She's 6 pounds 7ounces." Zane said watching her. Anya walked up to the couple an held the little girl's hand.

"Aww." she cooed and rubbed her hand.

"Oh my god. She has your eyes." Zane said staring at her blue eyes in awe.

"Hey baby girl. I'm daddy." Zane said looking at her.

"What are we going to name her?" Zane asked looking up at Riley.

"She looks like a umm..."

"McKayla." They said in unison.

"McKayla Olivia Stavros-Park." Zane said looking at him.

"I love you so much." Riley said kissing him. "Oh! I have to tell my mom!" Riley said walking out of the room to call.

"Ma?"

"Yes Riley?"

"You need to come to the hospital." Riley said with his happy tears voice.

"Why?"

"To meet your granddaughter."

"What? Granddaughter? But you're gay."

"Zane had a baby... An unexpected pregnancy."

"I'm— I'm on my way." she said then hung up the phone. Riley went back into the room to play with his daughter.

•—•—

"Dad. I'm going to the mall tomorrow." Kurt yelled out to his father.

"Who with?" Burt asked.

"I can't go by myself? Baby shopping." Kurt said defensively.

"Alright you can go. No money. Just your gift cards and coupons."

"Alright." Kurt said and walked away.

•—•—

Mrs. Stavros walked into the hospital.

"Zane Park." She said to the lady at the front desk.

"Room 113." The lady said.

"Thank you." Mrs. Stavros said and made her way to the room. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. Riley opened the door and immediately shushed her as she walked in on Zane feeding McKayla from a bottle slightly rocking her to sleep.

"Mom. I'd like you to meet McKayla Olivia Stavros." Riley whispered as he watched her try to change her position and fail. She opened her blue eyes then started to cry. Zane immediately changed her position then put her back to sleep. Mrs. Stavros jaw dropped as she watched her granddaughter.

"Who knew I'd be a grandmother while my son is fifteen."

"Obviously no one knew until today. Merry Christmas?"

"God's gift. I got to be a grandmother for Christmas."

"And I got to be a father." Riley said hugging his mother. Zane rubbing her back then going to sleep himself.

•—•— the next day

Burt sat on the living room couch watching a Buck Eyes Game as his phone began to ring.

"Hello? Mr. Hummel? This is the Lima police station and we have your son, Kurt Hummel, in custody."


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg****.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 36**

**Dalton Academy?**

_(15 years old)_

[3 months along]

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Adam broke his arm! :O. Dave told Riley that Adam was once pregnant. ZANE GAVE BIRTH TO A BABY GIRL! McKayla Olivia Stavros was welcomed to the world. Riley got to be a father for Christmas while his mother finally got to be a grandmother. Merry Christmas to them. The next day. Burt got a call from Lima Police Station saying they have Kurt in custody.*

"Ma?" Riley said looking at his mother.

"Ca—Can I hold her?" She asked Zane who held McKayla.

"Here" he said handing McKayla over. Mrs. Stavros took McKayla hand held her hand.

"Hello McKayla. I'm grandma." McKayla looked up at her then started to cry. Mrs. Stavros stared at her for a second then checked her diaper.

"Seems like someone has a dirty diaper." Mrs. Stavros said handing McKayla over to Riley. "Your daughter" She said with a smile. Riley smiled back and went to buy a diaper.

•—•—

"I'm sorry." Adam told Dave.

"For what?"

"For not being allowed to go back to Ohio."

"We'll try spring break."

"How can you be so okay with this?"

"It wasn't your fault. It was your desk's fault." Dave said with a smile.

"If I never broke my arm I'd get to see your parents. They probably hate me for leaving."

"No they don't. They know I love you. They wouldn't hate you."

"You guys are too nice to me."

"Did you hear? Zane had a baby. They are next door."

"Girl or a boy?"

"A girl. Anya told me they named her McKayla."

"Aw what a cu–" Adam threw up on the floor. Dave gasped and pulled the string for a nurse. A nurse came immediately and rubbed Adam's back.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. He just threw up out of nowhere."

"Food poisoning?"

"We didn't eat."

"Maybe it's that."

"What did you guys do yesterday?"

"We..." Dave smiled not wanting to continue that sentence.

"You?"

"We had sex."

"Protected?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Who has protected sex anymore?"

"Everyone! I'm going to give him a pregnancy test."

•—•—

"Hello? Mr. Hummel? This is Lima Police Station and we have Kurt Hummel in custody."

"Kurt? Oh my god what did he do?"

"He got caught shop lifting."

"Oh god. I'll be right there." Burt said and hung up.

"Blaine!" He yelled.

"Yeah!" Blaine replied.

"Come here!" Blaine came down the stairs immediately.

"You have to do something with your boyfriend." Burt said walking towards his car.

"What did he do?" Blaine said opening the passenger's seat.

"Shop lift."

"Cool..." Blaine said then coughed. "I— I mean extremely wrong... But still cool." Blaine said with a smile. Burt rolled his eyes then drove to the police station. They soon arrived and walked in. Kurt was sitting on a chair with his bags on the floor and arms and legs crossed.

"Blaine!" He yelled once he saw his boyfriend walk in.

"Now before you go to Blaine. When we get home I'm searching your room. I'm taking out anything that would be remotely fun. You will also have no contact with Blaine for two days."

"What!" they yelled in unison.

"You herd me. Blaine is going on vacation for two days and Kurt is staying home under my supervision for two days. Got it? Now you may hug, kiss I don't care as long as it's not sex." Burt said walking up to the police officer. Blaine held Kurt from the waist and leaned in to kiss him. As soon as they started to kiss someone who walked pass then nudged them.

"Fags." He whispered and kept walking.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled after him. "Who the hell do you think you are to be pushing us around AND name calling? I bet you don't even know what the fuck it means!" Blaine said after him.

"It means that you guys are GAY FAGS! Go make out somewhere else."

"Please tell me the meaning of fag." Blaine spat out the last word.

"It means homosexuals."

"It really doesn't though. It's a bundle of sticks and twigs bound together to make fuel. Do I look like a stick or a twig?"

"No but you do look like a mother fucker."

"I did fuck your mother actually. It was really good too. She was moaning my name recklessly."

"Who do you think you are talking about my mama like that?" The man said going face to face with Blaine.

"I don't know. The same guy who fucked her. Say hello to daddy." Blaine countered waving. The man slapped Blaine in the face after the last comment. Blaine pounced right back at him as the man pulled out a gun.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried in the sidelines. As soon he cried that the police officer and Burt came running.

"I dare you to shoot that." Blaine dared.

"Blaine no!" Kurt yelled as the man pulled the trigger. Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs as he watched Blaine get hit. Burt and Kurt went running up to Blaine holding a cloth onto the wound.

"Baby you have to stay awake." Kurt said as Burt took over and applied pressure onto the wound. Kurt started to tap Blaine's face in order to keep him awake.

"Baby. Please. Stay awake." Kurt said tears spilling his eyes.

"I— I can't Kurt." Blaine said his eyes fluttered then finally shut.

"Blaine!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! 6,163 WORDS LONG. CONGRATULATE ME ;]**

**Chapter: 37**

**Dalton Academy?**

_(15 years old)_

**[3 months along]**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' McKayla took her first poop while her grandma was holding her. Adam has to take a pregnancy test. BLAINE GOT SHOT!*

Blaine lay in the hospital, bullet taken out, stitched and patched up. He lay unconscious and without movement.

"How is he?" Kurt asked the doctor.

"I'm sorry but he's in a coma."

"For how long?" Kurt asked sobbing.

"I don't know. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years, decades it depends when he wakes up."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes." Kurt walked into Blaine's room. The first thing he did was look at the electrocardiograph. The beating looked normal so he walked up to him.

"Baby. Wake up please." Kurt spoke and got no movement in response.

"Wake up..." Kurt said holding his hand. Kurt cried onto Blaine's chest. He cried the whole night onto his chest that Burt did not want to interrupt.

"Kurt. Honey. It time for you to go."

"Go where?"

"World's strictest parents. You'll be gone for a week. I packed your bag."

"I don't want to go!"

"I'm sorry son. Blaine agreed to this also."

"Alright then." Kurt got up and walked out to the car that was awaiting him.

•—•—

"Welcome to this week's episode of: 'The world strictest parents'. This week we have the Valentine family. Pregnant teen's edition."

"Hello. I'm Marie Valentine. I'm 42 years old." (AN: Her name is pronounced Mary.)

"I'm Freddie Valentine. I'm 46 years old, were from Nashville, Tennessee and we have three kids."

"I'm Nicholas Valentine, 16 years old."

"Mackenzie Valentine, 18 years old."

"And I'm Ashley Valentine. I'm 12 years old.

"Our family is strict. The kids have to do stuff the minute we ask them. Not later or not do it at all. We discipline them if they disobey. We are not that religious but we don't allow our kids to curse, smoke, and drink. None of that. They aren't allowed to wear clothes that show so much skin either." Marie said to the camera.

"Now let's meet the first teen"

"My name's Kurt I'm 15 years old and I'm from Lima, Ohio. I don't care what people tell me to do. I won't do it. I don't give a shit about anything. I smoke. I drank. I could get high if I want to. I'm three months pregnant expecting twins, a boy and a girl. I went far enough to smack my father. Twice. I did get caught shop lifting though. My boyfriend said it was hot."

"My name's Burt Hummel and I am 33 years old. I feel as if Kurt has completely changed since he got pregnant. Before he got pregnant he did not smoke or curse at me. He didn't even hit me. I'm just scared that if he keeps on acting like this he'll end up in prison, killing the twins, or worse dead. I really want my grandchildren. Please strict parents. Carole and I need you."

"My names Blaine Anderson. I'm 15 years old and I'm Kurt's boyfriend. I, myself have agreed with Burt sending Kurt here. I know not much boyfriends would do that but I was frightened. I feel as if my children are so close to death. Sure he's eating correctly but the smoking will cause asthma and I can't live with figuring out she or he has asthma. I also don't want him to be cursing at people recklessly. He could cause problems and get the person to hit him and kill the children. Please strict parents. I need you. The twins need you."

(AN: The parents, strict family, and Blaine were pre-recorded. Blaine is still in a coma.)

"Now the second teen."

"My name's Wendy, I'm 15 years old and I'm from Lima, Ohio. I'm a month along. I was the top of the food chain. Cheerleader, popular, as some people called me. I was pretty much a whore. I lost my first time by the school's bad boy! That is how I became pregnant. I don't smoke but I drank a lot and had a lot of deep make out sessions but never did I let anyone fuck me until I met Blaine Anderson. He's like a god." she bragged a picture of Blaine laughing came up to the screen.

"I was sent here because supposedly I am a horrible child and I should stop drinking or something. Stop! Freeze! Zoom in. I'm not going to change for anybody. I'm myself for a reason. If I want to drink. I'll drink. Just wait until this child is out of me an off to Blaine. I'll become an alcoholic."

"My name is Jeanette Shay and I am 38 years old. I feel as if Wendy had better potential instead of just drinking and letting her life take her where it does that second. She could go to graduate high school, complete college. She could become a lawyer but she doesn't apply herself. If only she would quit the cheerleading and going out to parties maybe she could focus more on her grades. Strict parents. Please we need you."

(AN: I'm scared to death now that I'm literally shaking while writing this. I was sitting on the toilet peeing and then I hear the house door unlock. We have gates surrounding the house so no one can get in. Then I flush and run to my room locking the door. My door unlocks while I'm lying in bed. I ran up to lock the door and now I hear movement in the kitchen. I'm so fucking scared right now. And I'm the only one awake.)

"The teen meet up."

"Oh no."

"Not you again."

"Listen 'Wendy' if that's even your name. I fucked you up once and I won't be afraid to fuck you up again just... Stay out of my way and leave me in peace for a week. Kay?" Kurt said then walked into the car.

Wendy rolled her eyes then followed him into the car. They arrived at Nashville about half an hour later.

"Hey I'm Kurt nice to meet you." Kurt introduced himself to Freddie.

"Freddie. Nice to meet you Kurt."

"Wendy." She introduced herself to Marie.

"Pleasure to meet you. Marie."

"I'm Kurt nice to meet you." Kurt introduced to Marie.

"Marie. Pleasure to meet you."

"Wendy."

"Freddie. Nice to meet you." Once the introductions were over the parents sent them into the kitchen while they had a talk with the camera crew.

"When I first meet the teens I knew right from their faces they don't like each other and they really don't want to be here." Marie said then went to the kitchen to discuss the house rules.

"House rules. Since we have three kids, whenever we ask them to do something they have to do it that second. No if's, and's, or buts. No clothes that show too much skin. No smoking." Kurt laughed at that rule.

"When Kurt laughed at the no smoking rule really got me thinking. Dude your pregnant. You shouldn't be smoking anyway. It was just really rude to me. Really rude." Marie said to the camera alone in a room.

"Umm... Okay. No smoking. No cursing. No cell phones. We trust you until the trust is broken. No lying. Now that the rules are over we'd like to ask you if any of you guys have cell phones." Freddie asked as Wendy took out her phone and placed it on the table.

"Kurt? You didn't bring a phone?"

"Nope. My dad took it away from me."

"Alright then. Do any of you smoke?"

"No." Kurt said immediately.

"No." Wendy also said.

"Kurt, you don't smoke?"

"Of course I do. I just don't have cigarettes. It's my boyfriend's."

"Okay then." Marie said.

"I guess were done here so let's show you your rooms." Freddie said getting up.

"I have a feeling Kurt is lying about not having cigarettes. I knew he smoked the minute he said hello to me." Marie told the camera then followed them up to the rooms. Kurt and Wendy were looking through their bags.

"You lose my trust you get a bag search and a room search." Marie told both of them.

"I think I found a good place to hide the cigarettes and my cell phone. Blaine will kill me if I got the cigarettes taken away." A few hours later they changed into their pj's and went to bed.

Day 2

"RISE AND SHINE!" Freddie yelled banging a pot.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Marie said pulling the covers off of Kurt. Kurt groaned and buried his head in the pillows.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled then went back to bed. They left the room to go do the same thing to Wendy. She got up immediately and went to the bathroom.

"Five minutes are up!" Freddie said then started to bang the pot again in Kurt's room.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I want to sleep! I need my sleep before the twins come!" Kurt said kicking them out and locking the door in their face.

"I think what Kurt did was incredibly rude and he deserves a consequence. He broke the cursing and disobeying rules. I'll have Freddie take down his door." Marie told the camera then went to go tell Freddie. Freddie immediately went to take it down.

"I woke up to Freddie banging a pot at like 8 a.m. WHAT THE HELL! And then Marie fucking pulls my blanket off. Man, these people. AND THEN! Freddie comes and takes down my fucking door. Oh my lord! I'm dead about to go switch rooms with Wendy. These people better let me sleep." Kurt said then left down the stairs to eat breakfast. Wendy sat there with a smirk on her face as she bit into the bacon. Kurt immediately went to the fridge.

"You guys have no pickles? Or peanut butter?"

"Pickles with peanut butter? Yuck." Ashley said going to get pancakes and bacon.

"Pancakes and Bacon? Yuck." Kurt mocked and grabbed an apple and mustard.

"Apples with mustard!" Wendy yelled staring at him.

"I'm a pregnant teen! What do you expect?"

"For you to eat normal."

"You know what needs to be normal?"

"Men not getting pregnant?"

"WHORES NOT FUCKING OTHER PEOPLES BOYFRIENDS!" Kurt yelled in her face. And the fight began. Wendy smacked Kurt in the face as Kurt grabbed her hair, throwing a punch at her. Wendy tried to hit Kurt but Kurt grabbed her arm and swung her until she hit the ground.

"HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!" Marie yelled trying to break up the fight. Kurt sat on her, grabbing her hair throwing punches at her face and stepping on her arms. Freddie came and pulled Kurt off of Wendy similar to the way Sue did a while ago.

"You! To your room!" he yelled at Wendy still holding Kurt back. She rushed to get up then ran to her room.

"Marie, can you go bring her up an ice pack and a cloth to soak the blood in." Freddie asked with a kind voice.

"Sure."

"You sit down. We need a talk. Immediately." Freddie said and let go of Kurt. Kurt settled down into the chair right in front of him.

"You come into my house to be disrespectful then start fights—"

"She hit me first!"

"Please let me finish. Since you are being disrespectful, rude and starting fights we are going to treat you as if you are caring for your children now. We'll wake you up in the middle of the night when they cry, we'll make you change dirty diapers, we'll make you feed them, you have to do everything for them and Marie and I will not be a part of this—"

"With what? An egg?"

"No my twin nephews. Before this happens, tomorrow, you are going to a Juvenile Detention Center."

"Juvie!"

"Yes Juvie. You'll see how it is if you were to actually get into big trouble."

"Uh... Okay." Kurt said then looked down.

"Kurt. Don't worry. Juvie will only be for a couple of hours and there will be no delinquents there."

"Alright."

"Now can you clean the dish washer for me?"

"Sure." Kurt got up and made his way to clean the dish washer. He cleaned the dish washer and Wendy came down the stairs.

"I'm sorry." She choked out.

"For?"

"Criticizing what you're eating and for saying men getting pregnant is not normal."

"It's alright. Yes I know men getting pregnant isn't normal but it's not unheard of. And when you start to get cravings I hope you eat stuff more disgusting. Trust me. It will taste delicious!" Kurt said with a laugh as Wendy laughed along with him.

"Listen." He said putting down the cloth and waving his hand for her to help him up. "I'm sorry for calling you a whore, breaking your nose, fighting you. Twice. Calling you a whore again. And anything else I did to provoke you to fight me. I need to be a man and step up. Men don't hit girls and I'm sorry about it. I don't want my baby boy to think it's okay to hit girls or any of them to hit people."

"It's okay. I've been asking my dad for a nose job for a while now anyways. Breaking my nose was my ticket to a new nose."

"No. Keep it. You were born that way and it looks good with your features. Blaine and yours child will come out beautiful."

"Then why did you say that my child will come out horrible looking?"

"I was caught up in the moment. After all, when you're fighting you want to say the worst possible to provoke them." Kurt told Wendy who cracked up.

"You're really going to make a great father. You know that?"

"Of course! I'm Kurt Hummel!" He yelled as they both started to laugh.

"A hug for squashing the beef?" Wendy asked with her arms open.

"Hug for squashing the beef." Kurt said the hugged her.

"Look whose hugging!" Marie said walking into the kitchen.

"We settled everything out. We were fighting all because my boyfriend got her pregnant while we were broken up. It broke my heart when he told me but you know. Everything happens for a reason."

"That's great you settled everything out! Freddie told me you were cleaning the dish washer. I came to help."

"No need. I finished. Look at it."

"Oh my god! So clean I see my reflection! Thank you so much Kurt!" Kurt blushed.

"You're welcome."

"Wendy. You haven't had your punishment yet."

"What do you want me to do ma'am?"

"Ooh. I like this ma'am thing. Might have to make people call me it one day. I want you to scrub the toilet."

"The toilet!"

"Yes the toilet. There's not as gunk in this as was in the dish washer."

"Yes. There isn't! That dishwasher was dutty." Kurt said zipping his fly and sitting on the kitchen counter top.

"Eww you just peed!"

"Yup. And I left you a gift in there last night."

"Ewwwwww!" Wendy yelled then ran up to her room.

"You didn't really leave her a gift. Did you?"

"No." Kurt said with a smile and laughed. "Well, I'm going to go catch up on the sleep that I didn't have this morning." He said and left to his door less room.

Day 3

Freddie walked into Kurt's room at about five in the morning and shook him awake.

"You have five minutes for a shower and three minutes to get dressed. We'll be leaving to Juvie in ten minutes." Freddie told him the left the room. Kurt lay in bed for two minutes then stood up to take his shower.

"Kurt! Five minutes are up! It's Wendy's turn!" Freddie yelled from the bottom of the stairs and heard the shower shut off.

"Wendy's coming too?" Kurt asked with a towel wrapped around him.

"No. Now get changed." Freddie told him and went to go tell Wendy the shower was empty. Kurt changed into his black maternity jeans, white doc martins, a plain white V-neck and a black jacket over it. Wendy put on acid-washed skinny jeans, dark blue converse and a dark blue crop sweater that had smerfette on it and stopped right above the belly button and in the back stopped right on her butt. Her hair was in a messy curly bun.

"And you're pregnant?" Marie asked looking at her.

"Yeah."

"With those curves you can barely tell."

"I'm a month along."

"Why does your top show so much skin?" Marie asked looking Wendy up and down.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the company that made this top?" Wendy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, there's three men in this house. So I suggest you change."

"A gay man, a married man and a gorgeous single man who's a year older. I rather stay like this."

"Go change your shirt." Marie said laughing and pointing towards the stair case. Ironically, Nicholas was coming down the stairs and getting bowl of cereal. Wendy smiled and walked right past his swaying her hips. Nicholas took a double take, looked down and smiled then she went to go eat.

"What are you doing up so early?" Marie asked her son.

"Couldn't sleep." He said shoving frosted flakes in his mouth.

"Why?"

"I don't know. A lot of thoughts are running through my mind."

"About?"

"Nothing..." He said and kept eating.

"Obviously it's about something. Tell me."

"You won't approve it. Might as well keep shut anyways."

"How would you know I wouldn't approve it if...? It's about a girl isn't it?" She asked as Nicholas blushed and went to put his empty bowl in the sink.

"Who is it?"

"You won't approve of her."

"Then tell me about her."

"Well, she's beautiful. She's funny. She can be mean and rude when she wants to. She's beautiful and she's beautiful. When I look at her it makes my heart burn. I barley know her. That's what scares me. I just met her and I feel like this."

"I think I know who she is."

"You won't approve of her. I'm going to go play Wii. Maybe it'll keep my mind off of her." Nicholas said and went to the basement. Wendy walked down the stairs sulking hearing the whole conversation.

"He likes someone..." Wendy said looking down. She wore a gray, long sleeved, skin tight V-neck and she had red heels on.

"I'm sorry honey. You'll find someone." Marie said rubbing her back.

"I'm going to go change my shoes. No point in wearing heels anymore." Wendy said sulking her shoulders and going up the stairs. She changed to gray converse. She took a bowl of frosted flakes as Nicholas came up the stairs. His breath caught in his throat. He watched her eat with a sad face on and a tear roll down her cheek.

"What's up?" He asked walking up to her as she tried wiping the tear as fast as possible.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She said.

"Umm alright. Do you want to play Wii?"

"What game?" she asked.

"What game do you want to play?"

"Let me see the games you have." Wendy said standing up and putting her bowl in the fridge.

"Kurt and I are off to Juvie! Be home around 9!" Freddie said the shut the door.

"Drive safe!" Wendy yelled then went down to the basement. She looked at the shelf of games next to the flat screen.

"Mario Kart!"

"You're a Mario fan?"

"Am I a Mario fan? I love Mario! Let's play!" She said grabbing the black wheel and putting the Wii-mote in it.

"Come on!" She yelled sitting crisscross on the couch as Nicholas settled down next to her. He turned the game on.

"Chose your character." He told her letting her get first dibs on characters.

"Toadette." She said choosing her and her car.

"Yes. Luigi" he chose. "Where do you want to play?"

"I really love daisy's cruise ship. If you want to play there."

"Anything for you." Nicholas said. He started the game. Nicholas was in the lead but Wendy threw a red shell at him who caused him to trip and Wendy took the lead. She stayed in lead for three laps as she was just about to pass the finish line as Nicholas struck her with lightning and crossed the finish line.

"Yeah!" He yelled jumping up.

"I demand a rematch!"

"Again?"

"Yes!"

"Alright but prepare to lose." he told her and watched her lie on her stomach and look up at the screen. He lay next to her and started another lap.

•—•—

"Kurt. We need you to take off your clothes and put these on." Freddie told him handing him the orange scrubs.

"Orange! Oh hell no! It doesn't go with my skin."

"Put it on." Kurt sucked his teeth and put on the orange suit. He followed the helper person into a room for mug shots. He was put hand cuffs on his hands and around the ankles of his feet. He followed the helper into an empty room.

"The bed was literally like a big rock with a blanket over. It was the most uncomfortable thing in the world. I sat in that room for, i don't know. Hours! That was the most boring place in the world man! I never want to go to Juvie!" Kurt told the camera then left with Freddie after a few hours. Freddie stopped at someone's house to pick up the twin boys who Kurt has to take care of.

•—•—

"Ha! I won again!"

"Rematch?"

"You just won't give up."

"Nope." Wendy said with a smile. During their thousands of rematches when Nicholas got up to go use the bathroom Wendy took the time to change into gray baggy sweat pants hanging loosely on her hips and her light blue tank top not even reaching her hips. She still had her hair in a messy bun and was just walking around in socks. The house was completely clean so they had nothing to do. It was a little past 9a.m. they had already eaten breakfast and now Marie was making lunch. They lay back on their stomachs and started their rematch.

"That's why you keep losing. You're holding the wheel wrong." Nicholas put the game on pause the game then scooted towards her. He put his hands over hers to try to position it.

"Your hands go here... And um... And you hold it like this then—" he paused as she looked at him. He had his arms around her and hands over hers. He licked his lips and bit onto the lower one. She looked down at his lips then back up to his gray eyes. She took this as a sign to lean in. She leant in and Nicholas cleared his throat and stood up fast.

"I umm. I need water." He said then ran up the stairs. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She locked the door and fell onto her knees and started to cry.

•—•—

"What's up?" Marie asked watching her son put his hands through his hair, slightly pulling it breathing heavily.

"Huh? Nothing." He said then walked to the fridge. He took a glass of water and sat on the kitchen counter and put his head in his hands. Wendy came into the kitchen with a heavy coat on with her head down.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back whenever." She said in a sad voice and let an unnoticed tear drop. She left the room as quickly as possible so she wouldn't let out a sob looking at Nicholas.

"Nicky. What happened?" She asked her son who looked just as sad as Wendy.

"Nothing. Just— just leave me alone for a while." He said then went up to his room. He put his music on blast and started to sing along. He was in his school's glee club and they were on their way to regionals.

(Nick)

Why Am I mad, I don't get it,

It seems like every time you give me signs,

And I miss it!

I did it again,

I admit it,

I left you standing there,

And now I regret it,

Seems like every time,

I get the chance,

I lose my cool, and I blow it,

And I get all tongue tied,

Lost in your eyes,

I'm a fool, and I know it!

I should've kissed you,

I should've told you,

Told you just how I feel,

And next time I won't stop,

I'll listen to my heart,

Cause what I feel is real!

I should've kissed you,

I should've told you how I feel,

I should've kissed you,

I should've showed you just how I feel

Now why didn't I

Give you my two cents,

A million reasons why I should have,

And it makes no sense,

So here I am,

By myself again,

Stopping for green lights, and I know,

I wanna be more than friends,

How come every time I get the chance?

I lose my cool and I blow it,

And I get all tongue tied,

Lost in your eyes,

I'm a fool and I know it!

[Chorus:]

Hey,

I should've kissed you,

I should've told you,

Told you just how I feel,

And next time I won't stop,

I'll listen to my heart,

Cause what I feel is real!

I should've kissed you,

I should've told you how I feel,

I should've kissed you,

I should've showed you just how I feel!

So I turned the car around,

And you were right where I left you,

And your smile said you were feeling it too,

And the moon shined bright,

Cause when your lips met mine,

And yeah I finally got it right,

I'll be leaving with you tonight,

And I won't have to say,

[Chorus:]

I should've kissed you,

I should've told you,

Told you just how I feel,

And next time I won't stop,

I'll listen to my heart,

Cause what I feel is real!

I should've kissed you, Girl

I should've told you how I feel,

I should've kissed you,

I should've showed you just how I feel

Girl I should've kissed you,

I should've told you told you just how I feel,

And this time I won't stop,

Until I have your heart,

Cause what I'm feeling is real

He sat in his bed, knees covering his face as her started to sob. He heard a knock on his door. He wiped his face furiously and got up to open the door.

"Okay. I'm tired of this already. Who are you madly in love with that is making you like this?" Marie whispered her arms crossed as she looked at her son.

"I've never seen you like this. It's starting to scare me. This girl must feel very..." She stopped as she watched her son's eyes follow something. She turned around and saw Wendy walking past, her head down, shoulders shrugged as she went into her room.

"Wendy? You like Wendy." Nicholas looked down, turned around and walked into the bathroom in his room. Marie gasped then knocked on the bathroom door.

"I never said I wouldn't approve of her." She stated then left the room. She continued making lunch as Kurt and Freddie walked in.

"How was Juvie?" She asked

"HORRIBLE!" Kurt yelled then left to the bathroom.

"Hey babe." Freddie said kissing Marie...

"How was your day?" He asked her.

"Erm... Eventful."

"Where's Wendy and Nick?"

"Crying." Marie said with no expression.

"What! What are thy crying over?"

"Each other. Wendy's crying over Nick and Nick's crying over Wendy. LUNCH!" She yelled as she finished making many sandwiches, salads and making the apple juice. The first people to come down were Mackenzie, Ashley and Kurt. Soon after Wendy came down with reapplied make-up and Nick came down lastly.

"This is going to be awkward." Marie told Freddie as she sat down at the table. Wendy sat down in between Kurt and Ashley and Nick sat in between Mackenzie and Freddie and Marie sat in between the twins and Freddie the twins sitting on high chairs next to Kurt. Kurt fed the children baby food as he ate a sandwich himself. The table was quite chatty all minus Wendy and Nick.

"So. Wendy, Nick. How was your day?" Freddie asked.

"Great." Nick said.

"Awesome." Wendy said right after him. They looked back down and continued eating their sandwiches.

"Well... Umm... Okay." Freddie said. The table soon got quiet awkward as most looked at Wendy and Nicholas. Nick was staring at Wendy with hearts basically in his eyes a Wendy looked down and let another tear slide off on the face. She got up and walked away. The tear did not go unnoticed by Kurt. Kurt got up took the twins and followed Wendy to her room. Nick's eyes started to water as he also got up and made his way to his room. Freddie followed Nick.

"What's up?" Kurt asked as he walked into Wendy's room.

"Nothing." She said.

"I hate when people say nothing. It's obviously something if your crying about it."

"It's nothing Kurt." She said sitting up and looking at him. Her nose was bright red as she cried.

"It's not 'nothing'! Is it Nick? What did he do?"

"Nothing Kurt! He did nothing." Wendy said waving her arms and crying harder. "How did you deal with heartbreak?" She asked looking up at him.

"Heart break? You're in love with Nick?"

"Can you just tell me how you dealt with heartbreak?"

"I um... I didn't. I don't really know how to deal with heartbreak. Just try your best to live your life the way it was before you met them."

"I want to leave already. Maybe I'll forget all about him."

•—•—

"Nick?" Freddie knocked on the door.

"Nick is not in the building. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep." He said in his crying voice and buried his head deeper in his pillow.

"Nick open the door." Freddie said and Nick opened it immediately. Since they were strict parents they had to do what the parents asked immediately.

"What's up?" Freddie asked looking at his crying son.

"Nothing." He said and walked to his bed to cry into his pillow.

"You know I walked past Wendy's room and this was the exact position she and Kurt were in. Except you know the twins were lying on the bed too. Don't come with this nothing crap because I know it's not nothing. I know it has to do with Wendy."

"Wendy didn't do anything. It was me. Just— let my cry myself to death."

"What is going on with you?"

"I don't know. How did you ever deal with heart break?"

"Heartbreak? What? You love Wendy?"

"Just answer me daddy. I need you."

"I dealt with heartbreak crying my pain away. After you cry so much you fell as if you have no emotions at all and you forget all about the girl." Freddie told him.

"I don't have time for that. The pain hurts now. Maybe if I would just leave it would heal both of us. I'll um... I'll be over at Ron's." Nick said packing his bag.

"For how long?"

"How much longer is she going to be here?"

"Two more days."

"Two days then." He said and packed his bag.

"Tell her... Tell her I'll miss her. And give her this." Nick gave her his number and left over to Ron's house.

•—•—

Wendy sat on her bed carrying baby Lionel. She sat there rubbing the stuffed monkey in his face making him laugh as Kurt sat carrying Liam feeding him a bottle of milk.

"Wendy." Freddie said walking into her room. "Here" He said handing her the piece of paper.

"What's this?" She asked taking the paper.

"Nick's phone number. He left."

"Wha— where did he go?"

"Over to a friend's house. He'll be gone when you leave so he told me to give you this." Freddie told her then walked out of the room. Kurt burped Liam and looked and Wendy's reaction.

"Okay..." She said and held the number in her hand staring at it. She bit her lip then ripped the paper in half.

"Why did you do that?" Kurt half yelled forgetting that Liam was trying to sleep.

"I'm supposed to be trying to get over him. Having his number will only make things harder." She threw the broken paper out the window then left with Lionel down the stairs to the kitchen. Kurt bit his lip and took out a piece of paper.

Dear Nick,

Wendy ripped up your number. I know you'll probably need this number but just please take it. You'll thank me later.

Wendy: 555-7943

Kurt

Kurt slid the note under his door and walked to the kitchen with Liam to join Wendy and Lionel.

"Erm Kurt..."

"Yes?"

"Dirty diaper." She said handing Lionel to him. Kurt sucked his teeth and took his up the stairs to change his diaper. Kurt came back down about two minutes later.

"Do you want to play Wii?"

"It's not mine."

"Nick won't mind. Come on please." Wendy begged.

"Fine." Kurt gave in as Wendy squealed and dragged him down the stairs careful with Lionel and Liam.

"Let's play sing!" Wendy yelled and grabbed a red misc.

"I'll go first!" she clicked 'random' and a song came up.

(Wendy)

We're driving slow through the snow

On fifth avenue

And right now radio is

All that we can hear

Man we ain't talked since we left

It's so overdue

It's cold outside

But between us

It's worse in here

The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now

I know this is the part where the end starts

I can't take it any longer

Thought that we were stronger

All we do is linger

Slipping through our fingers

I don't want to try now

All that's left is goodbye to

Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here

I hate this part right here

I just can't take your tears

I hate this part right here

Everyday seven takes of the same old scene

Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine

Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep

But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me

The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now

I know this is the part where the end starts

I can't take it any longer

Thought that we were stronger

All we do is linger

Slipping through our fingers

I don't want to try now

All that's left is goodbye to

Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here

I hate this part right here

I just can't take your tears

I hate this part right here

I know you'll ask me to hold on

And carry on like nothing is wrong

But there is no more time for lies

Cause I see sun set in your eyes

I can't take it any longer

Thought that we were stronger

All we do is linger

Slipping through our fingers

I don't want to try now

All that's left is goodbye to

Find a way that I can tell you

But I gotta do this

I gotta do it

I gotta do it

I hate this part

I gotta do it

I gotta do it

I gotta do it

I hate this part right here

I hate this part right here

I just can't take these tears

I hate this part right here

Wendy held the last note then turned around. Kurt had his jaw dropped as he stared at her.

"Try out for glee club!" He yelled out of nowhere.

"I don't sing that good..."

"YOU SING BETTER THEN RACHEL!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do! Please try out." Kurt begged.

"I won't make it."

"Wendy. Try. Out." Kurt told her seriously.

"Fine." She said and gave the microphone to Kurt.

"You sing."


	38. Chapter 38

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 38**

**AN: Speechless about this weeks Glee episode. Darren Criss is just ughhhhhhhh! Picture me with hearts in my eyes**

**Dalton Academy?**

**(15 years old)**

**[3 months along]**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Blaine's in a coma. Yes a coma.

Kurt was sent to strict parents where he saw Wendy. Wendy met and is developing a crush on Mr. Nicholas Valentine who may like her back. They played Mario Kart for four hours! Wendy tried kissing Nick but he turned her down. Things immediately became awkward between them and the whole Valentine family. Freddie took Kurt to Juvie. He hated it with a passion. Freddie then gave Kurt his twin nephews so Kurt could know how it is going to be when his twins are born. Nick left to his friend Ron's house so he wouldn't have to see Wendy. He gave Wendy his number but she ripped it up. Kurt meddled in their relationship and gave Nick her number. Thy played sing and Wendy sand 'I hate this part' which blew

Kurt's mind and he told her that she sang better than Rachel.*

Day 4

"Rise and shine." Freddie said walking into the room finding Kurt feeding Liam a bottle. "It's another beautiful day." Freddie said looking at Kurt.

"No it's not. I was up all night." Kurt moaned and threw his body back after he finished feeding Liam.

"Having a child is hard. Twins are even harder. But you're still with your boyfriend right?"

"Yeah. He'll probably help me out but sleepless nights are worse."

"It's going to get easier Kurt."

"When? I'm going to be eighteen with two three year old kids. I'm going to give natural birth to twins."

"Why don't you just get a C-section?"

"And live with that scar? Hell no." Kurt said with a smile. And got up. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower." Kurt said and walked to the opening of where the door should have been.

"You're leaving tomorrow, start packing!" Freddie said and watched Kurt walk out. He picked up Liam and Lionel and went to go wake up Wendy.

"Wakey Wakey!" Freddie said shaking Wendy. She mumbled something then got up.

"You're leaving tomorrow. Start packing." He told her and left her room. When he went down to the kitchen after a shower he saw Kurt in the kitchen inhaling all the food he could reach.

"Hey save some for other people." Freddie said as he saw Kurt eat a piece of bacon "Here" He told Kurt and handed Lionel and Liam over to him. Kurt groaned and put the children in high chairs. He got up to fetch the sweet potato and pea baby food. Since that was all the baby food they had he would rotate on who got what. Yesterday Liam had pea and Lionel had sweet potato. So now today Liam would have sweet potato and Lionel would have pea.

"Hey." Wendy said in a froggy voice and red rimmed eyes. After all she was crying herself to sleep the night before. She sat down in the chair next to Kurt. Her blond curly hair in a high messy bun and her tan skin clear of all makeup. She wore a white tank top, light blue high wasted jeans and red toms. Her curvy figure showing.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked while handing Lionel to Wendy and starting to burp Liam. Wendy took a rag off of the table and started to mimic Kurt's actions.

"Still heartbroken. But he's gone, were leaving tomorrow. I can find someone back at home and forget about it.

"Better not be Blaine." Kurt said with a slight giggle remembering what had happened back at home.

(In the confession box:)

"Back at home. Before we came over here. I had just gotten arrested for "Shoplifting"..." Kurt said to the camera air quoting the word. "I really didn't think it was shoplifting. I thought shoplifting were for the big ticket items or something. But anyway, I just slipped a pack of gum into my bag! I ran out of money and I wanted gum! A pack of 35 cent gum is not shoplifting! They really need to chill. So yeah. Back at home I shoplifted a pack of gum and my father and Blaine came to pick me up from the police station. So yeah those people really need to have those criminal weapons confiscated. I don't know if he just walked in or something because I was literally frozen! I—I was so scared for my life I couldn't risk it due to the Twin's I'm carrying. Well anyway! So one i saw Blaine. We hugged, kissed and he told me I was hot. All of that boyfriend stuff. So then this *BLEEP* fat *BLEEP* decides "oh let me call these people *BLEEP* and see what they would do. "Kurt said in angry manly voice. "So then Blaine gets on defensive mode and starts CONFRONTING! the guy. The guy tried to keep his tough side on, SO THE *BLEEEP* PUNK *BLEEEEEEEEEP* DECIDES HE WANTS TO PUNCH BLAINE! REMIND YOU WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A POLICE STATION AND ONE GUY IS AT THE COUNTER WHILE MY DAD IS SIGNING PAPERS!" Kurt yells to the camera eyes glazing with unshed tears words breaking at the end. "So yeah they're fighting. Blaine knocking the *BLEEP* out of him. I think he knew he was going to lose or he never would have taken out the gun." Kurt paused wiping a tear that rolled down his cheek. He took a couple of deep breaths then continued his story. "He—"

Kurt shed a few more tears taking a few more deep breaths. "He shot Blaine." He said not bothering to wipe the tears he's shed at this point. "And now Blaine is in a coma." His said leaving the confession room with the camera only looking at the chair he was sitting in.

(Back in the Kitchen:)

"Oh it won't be. I'm done with him." Wendy said with a laugh as Marie came down the stairs.

"Hey Marie." The teens said in unison while looking at the said women.

"So! I was thinking... What's that smell?" Marie said with a cheerful voice and dialing down once she smelt that horrible scent.

"Bacon? Eggs? Pancakes?" Kurt asked.

"No. It smells like..." Marie said not really being able to put a name to the smell. Wendy slowly checked Lionel's diaper and almost gagged at the sight.

"EW! Kurt! You have a present." Wendy said switching babies with Kurt as he went to go change Lionel's diaper.

"So! As I was saying before. I was thinking. Maybe I should take the family out to the pool! It is going to be like 90 degrees and it doesn't snow in Tennessee!

And then maybe after we can go to the Buffett and eat like wild animals. What do you think?"

"I'm really the last person to ask what I think because I say yes to everything." Wendy said getting up with Liam quickly leaving to her room and change into her bikini while Liam watched her. She sat down on her bed next to Liam slipping out her phone to type a Facebook status. She had given Freddie a disconnected phone so she could have one. She hadn't gotten into bad trouble for a room search so she locked her doors. Liam crawled over to her and sat in between the legs. Gray eyes staring up as her with curiosity as she sat naked on the bed.

**Wendy Shay**: Going to the pool w/ **Kurt Hummel** later.

_0 likes - 3 comments_

**Santana Lopez**: it's snowing...

_9 likes_

**Wendy Shay**: I'm in Tennessee need I remind you.

_2 likes _

**Santana Lopez**: Oh yeah! Kurt and Your dumb asses got sent to go get your acts straightened. Well, have fun!

_16 likes_

Wendy sighed. Placed her phone next to her and stared down at Liam. Her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She asked watching his hand. He placed his tiny fist into Wendy's vagina hole and she slightly trusted. He stared at her in curiosity and pushed it in deeper until he was elbow deep and she moaned in pleasure trusting into his hand lying on the bed. His eyes widened as he pushed in until his whole arm was in and he was face to vagina. He giggled as he saw her trusting into his arm. He had watched his daddy do this to mommy and mommy have the same reaction.

Kurt walked by Wendy's room looking for Liam. He was about to knock in concern when he heard Wendy moan. But as soon as he heard Liam giggle he decided to leave it and took Lionel down the stairs with him.

Wendy was about to trust again until she realized who it was.

"Liam! Get your hand out of there!" She yelled as he slipped it out quickly and his bottom lip wobbled and his eyes glazed with tears.

"Come here." She said not giving him time to respond after pulling her towel around herself as she lifted him up. She sat him on the lap and looked him straight in the eye.

"You no put your hand there. That bad." She said with her bottom lip out shaking her head "no". Liam stared up at her and she placed him into the bed and laid her luggage on the floor and took out her bikini. She put on the pink, white and blue Aztec design bikini that had baby blue ruffles hanging on the sides and she put ripped booty shorts over and white sandals. Her blond curly hair reaching her back. She hid her phone back in between the mattress and picked Liam up and brings him downstairs.

"Hey." She said putting Liam in his high chair immediately received a 'no' from

Marie.

"Longer shorts and t-shirt over." She said then turned away to grab Liam. Wendy sucked her teeth and went upstairs just as Kurt was coming down.

"Why is Wendy in a bikini?" Kurt asked his eye brows scrunched.

"Because we're going to the pool." Marie said with a smile.

"No." Kurt said before Marie could ask him.

"You're going to the pool."

"Going but not getting in the water. Chlorine and my skin do not mix. And besides i don't have Swim trunks."

"Freddie's? Nick's? Come on please."

"They won't fit."

"Oh come on, you can't be that big."

"Almost 4 months with twins. I'm HUGE." Kurt said placing a hand on his abdomen.

"If you go we'll buy pizza after."

"Food?"

"Yes food. How bout we buy your trunks there."

"Okay... But if my skin gets too much chlorine I'm going to get out."

"I promise it won't, were going to a private pool."

"Okay..." Kurt said just as Marie ran up the stairs to put on her bathing suit.

Kurt took a deep breath and sat down with his head on the table.

"I wonder how Blaine is doing... Hopefully he woke up." Kurt mumbled to himself.

After he spent about 5 or 10 minutes sitting there he drifted off to sleep.

Wendy ran down stairs when Kurt slept through Liam and Lionel crying. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw she was fine.

"Kurt?" She said shaking his shoulder slightly. Kurt mumbled something and turned his head the other way. Away from Wendy.

"Kurt comes on. Wake up." Wendy said shaking him a little rougher. Kurt grabbed the cloth that Liam spit up on and threw it at Wendy. Marie soon walked down the stairs with a pair of shorts and a tankini top.

"What happened?" Marie asked Wendy.

"Kurt doesn't want to wake up!" She said throwing the cloth back at Kurt.

"Don't yell at him! He's pregnant!" Marie whisper-yelled gently shaking Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt. Honey. Wake up." Wendy whispered. Kurt groaned, moved his shoulder than changed positions.

"Kurt. Come on we have to go."

Kurt let out a yawn then looked up at Marie. Blue eyes to gray.

"Come on. Go wash your face and change your shirt." Marie said running her fingers through his hair then turning him in the direction of the stairs.

"You see. That is how you get a pregnant person up and that is also how you get children up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Wendy said waving her hand. "I'll meet you in the car."


	39. Chapter 39

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 39**

**AN: ALL I HAVE TO SAY ABOUT TONIIGHTS GLEE IS ; FINNNNNNNNN! HIS FAVORITE TEACHERS FIANCE ! OUT OF EVERYONE! I'M SORRY AND KURTYYYYYYY YOU GOOO SEXYY MANN :]. ENJOY AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

Dalton Academy?

(15 years old)

[3 months along]

*So heres what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' The 4th day of 'The Worlds Strictest Parents' and Kurt actually got to talk about his pregnancy and what had happened in the Police station from his point of view. Marie is taking her family + Kurt and Wendy out to the pool and a Buffet after.*

Wendy sat in the car sighing and waiting for Marie, Kurt, Lionel, and Liam to show up, everybody else was seated and waiting patiently in their bathing suits.

"What is taking so long?" Wendy groaned and stared at the house door. She then got an uneasy feeling in her stomach an rushed inside.

"Marie, I don't want to go," Kurt whined. "I'm tired. I want to go to sleep." Kurt moped down the stairs.

"Umm, Wendy?" Kurt asked walking into the bathroom rubbing Wendy's back. "Have you been to the doctor since you found out?" Kurt asked truly curious.

"No." She said leaning over the porcelain toilet bowl once again emptying the condiments in her stomach.

"No!" Kurt yelled unhappy with her response. "How are you going to know if its okay? Wendy! This was a very irresponsible decision. Once we go back to Lima you are going to get an ultrasound and I am going to get my 4 month ultrasound.

Are we clear?"

Wendy did not answer instead hummed.

"Wendy! Are we clear!"Kurt asked in a louder voice.

"YES! Kurt, YES!" She yelled before getting up and walking over to the sink to wipe her face.

"Sheesh. Come on lets go" Kurt said getting up and leaving the room. Wendy mumbled an 'okay' and walked out if the room a hand on her flat stomach. They walked out together and got into the car Wendy next to the window, Kurt next to the other window and Ashley in between both of the Pregnant soon to be parents.

Once they arrive to the pool Wendy's nausea seemed to disappear instantly and ran into the pool. Marie and Freddie quickly found a table to leave their things in perfect view and also went diving into the pool. Mackenzie stayed at the table as Kurt took Lionel and Liam into the pool one on each of his legs.

People were looking at Kurt with the young twins with confused expressions due to how young Kurt looks. Mackenzie then took hold of her young cousins so Kurt can go to the deep end and have fun with Wendy. Just as he was walking back he spotted a familiar looking person enter the area.

"Oh my god" Kurt whispered to himself. Nicholas had entered. Kurt tried to keep

Wendy busy.

"So Wendy! Want to go on the slide!" Kurt said bouncing in the water.

"Kurt, your pregnant." Wendy said pointing to his stomach.

"Yeah! But so are you." Kurt said standing in front of Wendy.

"Your extra hyper. Whats going Kurt?" Wendy said crossing her arms.

"Celebrating your 2 months of pregnancy! Why aren't you happy?!" Kurt said holding his nose before dropping into the water.

"Kurt! Is that who I think it is?" Wendy said stepping forward slightly.

"Oh course not. Come on! I'll race you to the slide!" Kurt said quickly changing

the subject and running away.

"Kurt is is him!" Wendy yelled recognizing her lover.

"Wendy! Come on!" Kurt yelled before splashing Wendy with water.

"Kurt stop!" She mumbled covering her face.

"THEN COME ON!" Kurt yelled splashing even more water onto her face.

"Kurt, stop." Wendy mumbled.

"WENDYYYYYYYYYY!" Kurt yelled in a louder voice which made Nick turn to look.

"KURT JUST ******* STOP! Damn, can you please give me my **** back!" Wendy yelled at him, eyes practically coming out if her face. Kurt looked at her, turned around and walked out if the water without a single word.

"UGHH! Kurt! Come back!" Wendy yelled watching him walk away.

"I need you. I have nobody." Wendy whispered walking out the water to the bathroom to finally let her tears slip.

A few hours later they left the pool and returned to their, well the Valentine's home.

"Oh! Seems like we've got mail." She said looking into the mailbox.

"Freddie!" She called out for him.

"Yes?" He replied walking up to her.

"This letter is for Kurt from his father. Do you want to give it to him while I give Wendy's her?"

"Sure." He said as he took the letter and went to go find Kurt.

He lightly knocked on the frame where the door used to be in and entered.

"Um... Kurt. I have a letter for you. From you father." He said as he handed Kurt the letter.

"Okay. Umm.. Can you stay with me when I read this?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Freddie said then sat on the mattress next to Kurt ask Kurt pried the envelope open.

**"Dear Kurt,**

**Yes, I know you probably hate me for sending you off to a strangers home. But to**

**tell you the truth, I was scared. I couldn't have you disobeying me like that or**

**smoking while your pregnant. Even after I told you the story of my grandmother /**

**your great grandmother you still kept up with the smoking. I just want my old**

**Kurt back. The Kurt you were before Blaine turned into a bad boy. Sweet Kurt. I**

**should stop writing before I start crying for how much I miss you.**

**Love you always,**

**Burt (Dad.)**

Oh my god my dad is so corny." Kurt said laughing. "But, he didn't even tell me how Blaine was doing. What if he is dead? What if he woke up?" Kurt asked looking at Freddie with scared eyes.

"I don't know. But you'll find out tomorrow." Freddie said with a smile.

"Wendy?" Marie said knocking on her door. "Wendy I got you something."

"What?" She herd her mumble in what she thinks is her pillow.

"How about you open the door to find out." Marie said hopefully as she herd Wendy groan and get up.

"Its a letter. From your mother." Wendy sighed before sitting on her mattress.


	40. Chapter 40

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 40**

**Dalton Academy?**

_(15 years old)_

[4 months along]

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Kurt and Wendy went to the pool. They had an argument. Soon they went home to be surprised with letters from their parents. Kurt read his letter and was a bit anxious to know what happened to Blaine. Wendy? Well, Wendy hasn't opened her letter yet.*

Wendy stared at the envelope in her hands.

"If you want me to, i'll stay with you." Marie told her.

"Yeah. Sure." Wendy breathed out before scooting over and turning the envelope over in her hands. She took a deep breath before opening the letter.

**Wendy. I hope you got your act straight and will quit the cheerios when you come**

**back. I hope you stop going to parties while you're pregnant. I HOPE YOU GET RID**

**OF THAT BABY.**

**Jeanette and Derrick**

Wendy took a deep breath. Tear forming in her eyes. She slowly got up and walked into the bathroom not saying a single word. Marie picked up the letter and read it herself, her lips turning into a shape of an O.

"Kurt!" She yelled down the hall. Kurt walked down the hall and up to Marie.

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor? Get her out of there I need to call someone." Marie angrily stomped down the hall.

"Wendy?" Kurt said lightly knocking on the door. "Wen?" He said in a sweet tone. Only to get a sob as a reply. "Please open up." He said. It was the first time he was talking to her since the pool incident. He heard light footsteps heading towards the door. Wendy softly opened the door. They stared at each other silently apologizing. Kurt opened his arms and Wendy threw herself into them. Kurt petted her hair neither of them saying a single word.

—

Marie sat on the couch phone ringing in her hand leg tapping the floor in anger.

"Hello?" A woman answered the phone in a sweet yet vicious tone.

"HOW DARE YOU? YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! YOU ARE VERY DISRESPECTFUL. YOU SHOULD NOT EVEN HAVE A DAUGHTER. ITS OBVIOUS WENDY DOES NOT LIKE YOUR BOYFRIEND 'DERRICK' SO YOUR JUST GOING TO TELL HER TO GET RID OF HER CHILD AND QUIT WHAT SHE LOVES. I WILL GET HER OUT OF YOUR CUSTODY, JUST WATCH." Marie said and hung up the phone not even waiting for a response. She quickly walked up the stairs to see Wendy wrapped in Kurt's arms.

"You okay?" She asked Wendy gently petting her hair sitting on the mattress next to her.

"Yeah. I'll get over it. All I know is that I'm not killing this baby. I'm going to raise it and if my mother and Derrick don't want to be apart of it well then too bad. I won't let my mother tear down all the courage and strength I have built up. They won't tear me down. I won't let them." Wendy said wiping her tears then choking up.

"You know what this calls for?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"What?" She questioned.

"A song." He got up and plugged his Ipod, which the Valentines have not taken away, into the speakers.

**(Kurt:)**

**I made a wish that never came true**

**You're broken to the core**

**Now my future doesn't hold you**

**Don't waste my time no more**

**If I could draw the line**

**You would be off my mind**

**I made a wish that never came true**

**I just want something else**

**Now's the time**

**(Both:)**

**You won't bring me down tonight**

**Gave up, now I feel alive**

**And now we're singing, whoa**

**And you won't bring me down tonight**

**I don't need you in my life**

**And now we're singing, whoa**

**I got a feeling I'll be okay**

**I'm better off alone**

**But you would never have it that way**

**You shove it down my throat**

**If I could turn back time**

**I'd never believe your lines**

**I got a feeling I'll be okay**

**Cause I've got nothing left to lose**

**You won't bring me down tonight**

**Gave up, now I feel alive**

**And now we're singing, whoa**

**And you won't bring me down tonight**

**I don't need you in my life**

**And now we're singing, whoa**

**(Wendy:)**

**Yeah I'm getting stronger**

**So don't bring me down**

**Every day you're gone, I'm getting stronger**

**So don't bring me down**

**Yeah I'm getting stronger**

**So don't bring me down**

**Every day you're gone, I'm getting stronger**

**So don't bring me down**

**(Both:)**

**And you won't bring me down tonight**

**Gave up, now I feel alive**

**And now we're singing, whoa**

**And you won't bring me down tonight**

**I don't need you in my life**

**And now we're singing, whoa**

**(Kurt:)**

**You won't bring me down tonight**

**Gave up, now I feel alive**

**(Both:)**

**And now we're singing, whoa**

**WO-HO-HO**

**WO-HO-HO**

**WO-HO-HO**

Marie sat staring at them with her mouth gaping.

"Yo-You guys! That was AMAZING!" She yelled standing up. "Are you guys done packing? Your parents will be here soon."

"Yeah. I can't believe it was only a week. It feels like we were here forever.

I'm going to miss you soooooo much Marie." Kurt said hugging Marie.

"Oh. I'll miss you too." Marie said hugging him tighter but not tight enough to hurt the baby. "You can still come and visit."

"Tennessee is so far from Ohio. My father would never let me travel that far unless I'm with someone else or now, sent for discipline."

"Oh. But i'll miss you. Wendy? Have you finished?"

"Yeah. I don't want to go."

"Aww Honey you have to. It's illegal for me to keep you. If I stuff you in my storage garage do you think anyone would notice?" Marie said hopeful as Wendy giggled.

"There's that smile I've been looking for!" Marie said with a smile.

"I love you Marie. I would come and visit. You would be known as the family who made Wendy good." She said doing jazz hands as she said the title. They all laughed as Kurt got up.

"Well I have to go change. Can't have my family seeing me in this." Kurt said motioning to his outfit.

"Your outfit is fine." Marie stated.

"Oh no. Kurtie goes all out. Everything designer." Wendy told Marie. Kurt left

the room and it was just Wendy and Marie.

"Do you want to help me cook or do you want to change as you wait for your parents?"

"Umm, i'll go change."

"Alright. I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

"Okay."

•—•—

"BREAKFAST!" Marie called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Kurt and Wendy said unanimously. They ran down the stairs Kurt wearing his baby blue Alexander McQueen scarf, dark acid washed denim sown to maternity Calvin Klein jeans, white Adam Lippes t-shirt, white Doc Martins, and a black vintage leather jacket biker style jacket from Steve McQueen. He had his hair like when he sang Born This Way with the glee club. Wendy came down with her blond locks in a big bun and a light green dress and white vans. She looked very awake and summer loving.

"You do know it's still Winter in Lima." Kurt stated looking but loving her outfit. Wendy sarcastically gasped. "It is? I didn't know that!" Wendy smiled and looked at Kurt.

"No need to get sarcastic." Kurt crossed his arms.

"After we eat, do you mind doing my makeup? If you know how to."

"Oh please, I am Kurt Hummel. Of course I know how to." They quickly ate and

Kurt did Wendy the cat eye, light pink lipstick and light applied blush onto her cheeks as Marie got a phone call.

"Kurt! Your parents are down the road. Go outside and wait for them." Marie called as Freddy brang down Kurt's suitcases. Kurt stood outside in the heat as a black jeep pulled in the driver got out, waved at Kurt, and then went to open the door for the passengers. Burt stepped out wearing a black t-shirt and a black baseball cap. Kurt jumped and ran to his dad.

"DADDY!" He yelled hugging him with all his might.

"Ha-ha, I missed you so much Kurt."

"I missed you too. How-How's Blaine?" Kurt asked looking his father in the eyes.

"Oh. I knew i would have to break the news to you sometime." Burt took a deep breath and continued. Kurt's back was facing the car so he could not see the figure walking up behind him. "Kurt. Blaine-" Burt took a deep breath. "Blaine passed away." Burt said as Kurt's eyes started watering up.


	41. Chapter 41

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 41**

**AN: If you want to know how Adam, Wendy and Nicholas look. A celebrity look alike is:**

**Adam Levi Gonzalez: Zac Efron**

**Wendy Shay: Hayden Panettiere**

**Nicholas Valentine: Dylan Sprouse (2013)**

**Dalton Academy?**

_**(15 years old)**_

**[4 months along] -Kurt**

**{1 month along} -Wendy**

*So here's what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Wendy finally read her letter. The letter was rude and irresponsible that Marie had to give a call out to Jeanette and basically tell her that she is going to get Wendy out of her custody. FINALLY the teens are going home. First parent to arrive: Burt, With some depressing news.*

"What? No he can't be dead." Kurt said as the tears were already streaming down /his face.

"Ku-Kurt. It was hard for me to even tell you that. Now you're telling me that I'm lying?" Burt said hugging Kurt.

"Well. He is." The figure behind him whispered in his ear. Kurt recognized that voice even if it was a mile away. Kurt spun around and jumped into Blaine's arms crying into his neck.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." He kept repeating as he hugged Blaine tighter. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Kurt was still repeating as Blaine was laughing. "Oh my god. I hate you so much." Kurt kept squeezing him tighter and tighter.

"Umm Kurt. You're squeezing a little too tight." Blaine said with a huge smile. Burt stood there with a smile watching their love.

"How about we go inside." Burt said before making his way towards the front door. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as Blaine made his way towards the door.

"I'm a manly man! I'm carrying 3 people!"

"Shut up. You're carrying me and your twin children." Kurt said into his neck.

"Kurt. Burt. Blaine. Please have a seat." Marie said as Wendy walked into the room.

"Blaine!" Wendy yelled as she ran towards him.

"Ha-ha hey Wendy." He said hugging her around the waist. He let go quickly.

"Hey Burt." She said with a wave.

"Wendy go wait outside for your parents."

"Fine, Fine I know when I'm not wanted."

"Okay anyways. So I would like to give Burt these which we have confiscated from your son." Freddie said handing Burt the pack of cigarettes. Burt looked at it then turned to his son.

"Really Kurt. You smuggled this." Burt said angrily and handing Blaine his pack back.

"I thought I lost this..." Blaine said looking at it.

"Blaine you know what you have to do." Burt told his looking him in his eyes. Blaine bit the side of his lip then handed it to Kurt.

"YOU know what you have to do." Kurt took a breath then started to squeeze the box as black goo cane out.

"OH NO NO NO NO NO! I can't get this under my nails ewwww!" He yelled throwing the box off to Blaine where he laughed and caught it. Blaine finished squeezing the box then getting up to throw it away.

"Well, for the week that we have had him we figured out that he is an amazing singer but his pregnancy hormones are what are making him act up. Remember he just turned 4 months he's going to crave and when he doesn't get what he craves he is going to lose his temper. He is also going to have a horny stage..."

"YES!" Blaine yelled.

"Ha-ha okay... So as i was saying. He is going to have a horny stage which means there will be a lot of sex in crazy places. Don't be surprised if you get a call from school saying that they were caught in the teacher's lounge or something having sex. So yeah. That's all I have to say. Freddie?"

"Umm... Yeah so Marie probably said it all but we want you to know that i took Kurt to Juvie to see what it was like. He has the experience now so don't expect him to be that bad ever again." Freddie laughed.

"You don't know how much I want to thank you for your help." Burt said standing up. He shook Freddie's hand and gave Marie a hug.

"I am going to miss you Marie and Freddie." Kurt said hugging both.

"Bye!"


	42. Author's Note

Hello my loyal followers! I'm sorry I have not updated for what... 3-4 months. I have hugeeeeeeeeee WRITERS BLOCK. And after much consideration I have decided to put 'Dalton Academy?' on hiatus. Once I finish 'Love Conquers All' which would be about 20 chapters, I will return to my loyal followers. Don't forget me :'( LOVE YOU!


End file.
